The Onyx Moon
by HeadintheClouds16
Summary: Kris leads a normal life until a mysterious necklace sends her to the world of Middle-Earth. With no idea how to get back to the life she knows, she has to trust some unlikely allies until she can get back. However, what if fate brought her her for a reason? What if she alone holds the key.. the key to life or death. Takes place during The Hobbit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sun filtered through the window, the soft light warm against my face. I blinked opened my eyes and lazily turned my head to look at the clock. My eyes were still unfocused and I couldn't make out the red numbers. I yawned and blinked my eyes a few times, stretching my stiff muscles.

I let out a soft groan and rubbed my sore joints.

_Note to self…Do not go out with Sam when she mentions the words 'drinks' and 'hike' in the same sentence_

I propped myself up onto my elbows and peered at the clock. _8:21 am_

I jumped out of bed and cursed, scanning my room for some clothes. I couldn't believe that I was late for work. I was never late for work.

I pulled on an old spring dress and tugged on a pair of leggings, not caring if they matched. I raced out of the room and hurried through my apartment, grabbing my bag and a few files that I still hadn't looked through.

One thing about being an assistant curator was that I usual got the worst jobs, mainly filing and any other odds and ends that the curator didn't want to sift through. This week it had been files on the new exhibit details on "Early 12th Century Weaponry" and not that it wasn't fascinating or anything but there were many artifacts that needed to be catalogued and marked down and I just didn't have the time.

I raced through the door and locked it, hurrying down the apartment staircase. The streets were already busy and many glared openly as I bolted through the crowds. I spotted the bus just ahead of me and I ran to catch it.

"Hey!" Someone called as I bumped into them. I stuttered an apology but I continued to the bus stop.

The bus driver must have pitied me, for I must have looked like a maniac. Hair not brushed, no makeup whatsoever and an outfit that would have the hosts on "What Not to Wear" cringing. He held the bus and I stumbled on, sitting down heavily as I tried to catch my breath.

An elder woman smiled weakly at me but turned away quickly. I cringed at her reaction but didn't have time to really dwell on it. I rifled through my bag and pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed the number of Diana, one of the other assistants at the museum and waited.

"Hello?"

"Diana? It's Kris…"

"Kris? Where the hell are you! George has asked me like ten times since I got here!"

I rubbed the spot between my brows and let out a sigh. Things were going to get a lot harder that my boss knew I wasn't there.

"Yah I know, I know. I was out with Sam last night and let's just say that hiking up a small mountain at night isn't the best idea…"

"Kris there are no mountains in our area…"

I groaned. "I know. Anyway I got a little drunk and slept in. I'm on the bus now so I'll be in within the hour. I need you to stall for me."

I could almost see Diana's dark brows rise in shock. "You're not serious?"

"Deadly. Now I'll be in soon! I just need to put some files away then I'll talk to George myself. Just tell him I am looking over some artifact details for next week's opening and that I am in the basement. No one goes down there anyway."

I heard her sigh but I knew I had won. "Thank you! I owe you!" I said happily then hung up, not wanting to hear what I would have to owe her eventually.

I looked out the bus window and calculated it would take about fifteen more minutes to get to the museum. I ran my fingers through my hair a few times but gave up, throwing it into a messy ponytail instead. I then pulled out the files I didn't check over the night before.

I skimmed most of the files, just double checking cataloguing numbers and shipping information when a small piece of paper slipped out from one of the files.

"Excuse me…" a voice behind me said. I turned and a young girl in a purple coat gestured to the paper on the bus floor. "That fell out of the pile."

I looked down and picked it up, smiling at the kind lady. "Thank you." I said and she turned away, flicking open a magazine.

I looked down at the paper in my hands and frowned. It was a small letter about an artifact, but not for 12th Century weapons. Instead it was a hand-written note for an antique necklace found in an abandon British warehouse. I pulled the small paper closer and recognized the hand writing to be that of George's, my boss.

_Necklace found in warehouse in old York in a box hidden under the floorboards. Has silver chain and a black jewel set in the middle. Could be Nordic but has engravings unlike any known culture. May be what they are looking for. Will keep safe until they come. Catalogue number 3457 40A. _

_CONFIDENTIAL_

_What is this…Who are they? _ I thought, completely confused by the small note. It must have been a note for George himself to keep as a reminder. I happened to catch a glimpse of the road outside and with a start realized I was right outside the museum. I jumped up pressed the stop button. The bus squealed to a halt and I hurried out, the note still clutched in my hand.

Being early, the museum was still closed. It didn't open today until noon so luckily there were no crowds. The security guards waved at me and I absentmindedly did the same.

"How's it going Kris?" one asked, I think his name was Jack.

"Hmm, good. I'll see you around…" I managed, rushing through the lobby. My mind was still stuck on that necklace.

I couldn't figure out why George was keeping a mere necklace so secretive. _Why was it so special?_

I walked through the employee hall and stopped at storage. _One peek won't kill me. I'm already late as it is._

I smiled to myself and let myself into the storage room. The door clicked softly behind me and I began scanning the tags.

I put my bag down and made my way through the large room. It was only one of the storage rooms in the entire building but this was where we usually kept the most delicate or rarer artifacts.

I found the tag easily and pulled out the small box. I glanced around nervously but quickly pulled the lid off.

The black jewel glowed in the light, the chain bearing odd marks that I couldn't place. The jewel was onyx, though I had never seen one glow the way this one did. I felt a slight tugging at my chest and felt the need, no, the want to touch the jewel. I frowned at the sensation but I could feel it building inside of me. I reached out and lightly touched the jewel, the strong urge to too powerful.

The room faded away and I gasped, feeling myself falling. I tried to steady myself but the room disappeared, leaving nothing but darkness. I felt myself fading as well and with my last breath, screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My head felt like it would split in two. I groaned and tried to roll over but I felt some resistance against my side. I forced my eyes open and peered up.

It was too dark to really see yet I assumed that the object behind me was a tree. I put a hand to my head and stopped.

_A tree. Why is there a tree in the middle of the storage room?_

I removed my hand and realized that I was in fact not in the storage room anymore. Truth be told, I had no idea where I was. I pushed myself up and felt a sickening feeling settle in my stomach. I was surrounded by trees, the dark night sky stretching across above.

I stumbled to my feet and wildly looked around. "Hello?" I called softly, unsure of myself. If this was some sort of odd prank, then it was the most elaborate one I had ever seen.

The forest seemed dense and little sound reached my ears. I couldn't remember forests like this at home. The trees towered above me, bigger than any I had seen before.

"Hello!" I called out again, louder than before. Still nothing answered back and the sickening feeling got worst. I couldn't see any lights at all and couldn't figure out how I had gotten here in the first place. My head ached at the thought and I slumped against a tree.

"You guys can come out! This isn't that funny! Hello!"

Still nothing. I tried to remember how I had gotten here but all I could remember was the storage room and being late for work. My head panged and I hung my head, trying to ease the pain.

"What is happening to me…?" I whispered, rubbing my temples. It was then I felt an odd weight against my collarbone.

I looked down and there, nestled just above my breasts was the onyx necklace. It glittered wickedly in the starlight and for a second I felt as if it was smug. As if it could feel… I shook my head at the thought of the necklace _feeling_ but didn't have time to dwell on it.

A sound of feet reached my ears and I spun, wary. I couldn't see what was making the noise but for whatever reason, I hide partially behind the tall tree.

The rustling got louder and I peered around the tree, trying to spot something in the dense foliage. Then it stopped. I froze, not daring to move. I couldn't see anything in the dim light and as the seconds past deemed the noise nothing but a passing animal.

I sighed and turned around; running right into the body of the tallest man I have ever seen. I let out a small cry and fell back, scuttling on my bum.

The man grunted and stared at me quizzically. "Now this I did not expect." He said, his voice deep and holding a hint of humour.

"When I was told to meet a stranger in the woods, you were not what came to mind my dear." He smiled and held out a hand.

I shuffled back so I was against the tree, my eyes wide. He must have been one of, if not the, tallest man I have ever seen. I was tall to begin with, 5'9 and came from a family of very tall people. Yet this man…He made me look dwarfish.

He wore long dark grey robes and had hair that seemed to match, a tall hat sitting primly on his head. In his hand he held a staff and for a brief second, I could have sworn he reminded me of someone.

"I won't bite." He said, his old face crinkling into a grin. I looked around but he was alone and though his height was intimidating, he seemed honest. I reached up and took his hand.

"There we go." He said, easily pulling me up. "Now, my dear I suppose I should apologize. I did not mean to sneak up on you but it could not be helped. Time is of the essence."

I looked up at him and my brows furrowed. "Who are you?" I asked bluntly, immediately blushing at my forwardness. I was never one to be impolite but given the fact I was alone in the woods with a man in a long robe, I didn't really stop to be polite.

He chuckled and did a small head bow. "I go by many names, but you may call me Gandalf." I stopped and stepped back. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place it, it had something to do with a movie…

"Gandalf the wizard?" I asked, slightly shocked and annoyed. "You are telling me you are the Gandalf? From the movies? From the book series?"

He frowned. "I do not know what a 'movie' is but if what I know is true, then you may know more about this world than I do. Those from the other side usually do."

I snorted and stared up at him. Was he serious? Was he really trying to make me believe that he was a wizard from a series of movies that I had grown up with as a child?

"You're serious?" I asked, trying to casually look around for any sight of civilization. I did not want to talk with a man who believed he was a wizard alone any longer. I had other problems to figure out. Mainly, where the hell I was.

He looked up suddenly and let out a small huff. I too followed his gaze and saw the moon beginning to rise above the treeline.

_How long have I've been out? It was morning last time I checked!_

"Time is being wasted my dear. We must hurry now. I will explain as much as I can later but we must hurry or we will be late. And I for one am never late but rather exactly on time."

I let out a small laugh, it sounding slightly hysterical to my ears. _If this is a dream…_ I thought cynically. "Listen, umm sir. I don't know where I am and for all I know, I am extremely lost. You seem nice enough but I am really confused. I may have bumped my head or something… If you could just point me in the direction of the city or something…"

Gandalf frowned and bent over, looking me right in the eye. "My dear, you have come to Middle-Earth for a purpose. One that I am not sure of myself but I am sure will be revealed with time. The Valar have given you the Onyx Moon for a reason and I believe that reason is to help aid the journey ahead." He gestured at the necklace and I gripped it possessively, the action shocking me.

"Whether you believe it now or not, you are a part of something bigger now. So we must hurry and meet with the others before the meeting begins."

I watched his face for the telltale signs of a lie. I had grown up with three older brothers and they had taught me poker at an early age. I could tell a bluff or a lie easily but I could not see a hint of a lie in Gandalf's words.

An odd feeling of fear settled over me and I began to sense that this was not some prank or dream. This may actually be happening. I sucked in a breath and tried to gather my thoughts.

A cold breeze fitted through the trees and I shivered involuntarily. Gandalf watched me calmly but I could tell he was more than impatient.

"What is all this?" I finally asked, desperate to find out what was happening. "Is this a dream? Some elaborate prank? Please, I'm just so confused right now."

Gandalf winked at me and leaned in. "If this is all a dream my dear, what harm would it be to see what happens next?"

_If this was a dream, what harm can be done following him?_ I thought, smiling to myself a little. _Might as well enjoy this odd dream._ I could deal with work later when I woke up.

I let the breath out and looked back up at Gandalf. "Alright." I said. "I will follow you but will you explain everything later?"

Gandalf smiled and offered his arm. "As much as I can, my Dear. Now come along, Bilbo will want an explanation when dwarves begin arriving at his home, for dwarves can be a very merry people."

I looked up at him quizzically. I had grown up with the story of Frodo and the Ring but I only knew a little about the other book, The Hobbit. Bilbo was Frodo's uncle if I could remember correctly and did something with a dragon. But that's all I knew.

"Dwarves?" I asked curiously, slowly accepting the odd situation I was in. When in doubt, just go with it.

"Are there going to be many dwarves at this meeting?"

Gandalf nodded. "Oh, quite a number of dwarves. Thirteen to be exact. All ready to embark on a journey to reclaim their lost city."

"Huh. Sounds exciting. Are the dwarves really small? Sorry…I didn't mean to be…" I blushed and again felt a little rude. For whatever reason, I felt the need to be extremely polite to him. It was something in his air and I didn't want to offend him.

Gandalf chuckled and patted my hand reassuringly. "No, no do not be embarrassed. Dwarves are small, yes when compared to Man, however you will fit in quite well. You are about the same size."

I stopped walking and gaped. "They are the same size as me? But, how is that possible? I am a tall person!"

"Maybe where you are from you are seen as tall, yet here you are no bigger than a hobbit or dwarf."

Gandalf reclaimed my arm and continued to weave his way through the forest, allowing me time to digest the information. I looked up at Gandalf and decided that he must be right. To me, he looked to be a giant and the trees towered over me so it was only reasonable that I was short. I let out a small laugh and smiled to myself.

"I have the weirdest dreams." I chuckled to myself, enjoying the cool night air and continued on arm in arm with the wizard from one of the best trilogies of my time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We strolled through the forest quickly and soon emerged onto a nicely tended dirt path. Small hills rose up on either side of the road and I immediately remembered the small hobbit-holes from the movies. _God I wish I had read the books… _I though, taking in my surroundings.

Gandalf allowed me time to think, comfortably walking in silence. Every so often I pinched my arm, trying to wake myself up yet all I got was a small red blotch on my arm. _I must be really asleep. A_

_Very deep sleep…_

"Gandalf! Gandalf is that you?" shouted a voice from behind us. I turned quickly and to my surprise saw several men hurrying towards us. The moon was above us and I could see the glint of their weapons as they approached us. I took a step back and hid behind Gandalf's robes, disappearing from view. Armed men were never on the top of my list of people to meet in the middle of the night.

"Why Bofur it is good to see you! And to all of you too. Nori, Ori, Dori, Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin." Gandalf nodded to each in turn, making me realize that these were the dwarves.

"Why hello there. And who might this be?" A voice from behind me said. I jumped and spun to see the smiling face of the dwarf who had called Gandalf's name. He had an odd hat on his head that stuck out at the sides but he seemed friendly enough. I couldn't remember what Gandalf had called him but I tried to manage a smile.

"Hello." I said quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself. Gandalf looked back at me and ushered me forward, finally remembering me.

"Oh I would like to introduce a new member to our company." Gandalf announced, drawing the talkative dwarves away from their other conversations. I smiled shyly but realized that Gandalf was waiting for me to say my name. I had completely forgotten that he didn't know who I was.

"Oh," I stutter trying to look nonchalant. "Kris, or well Kristine but I prefer Kris. Kris Coska. It is very nice to meet all of you."

The dwarves all nodded and bowed, greeting me friendly. One of the dwarves, a smaller one with a young appearance peered at me curiously.

"Excuse me, but are you a dwarf?" he asked politely, eyeing my odd dress and leggings. The red headed dwarf smacked him on the head.

"Don't be rude, lad!" he bellowed, smiling apologetically to me.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, don't worry. I am actually a human but I seem to be on the short side here."

Some of the dwarves nodded but a few looked at me as if I was crazy. Perhaps I was, I was talking to dwarves for one thing and was in the company of a wizard.

Gandalf patted me on the shoulder and gestured back to the road. "It seems that we will have more time for greetings later. We must get to Bag-End before we are too late."

The dwarves let out some sort of agreeing cheer and marched down the lane. I found myself following along at the back, curiously watching the dwarves ahead of me. They were a funny bunch, with their intricate beards and clothing. The hatted dwarf hung back and fell into stride beside me, smiling at me.

I turned my head and smiled. "Yes?" I asked, not sure why he was looking at me.

"If you don't mind me asking, my Lady but I was just wondering where you hailed from. You have an accent that I did not recognize and anyone would wonder where such a short human came from."

I sarcastically glared at him for calling me short but let it pass. I blushed at his referring to me as a lady but I pondered the question. Truthfully, I didn't know what kind of dream this was but it was very detailed. How did I explain to him that this was a dream? I instead decided to lie. It was my dream after all.

"Umm I come from the North." I lied easily, looking him in the eye. "From Hamilton." He frowned and repeated the city.

"Hamill-town? I do not recognize that place." He said, looking sideways at me. I shrugged and tried to look innocent. "It is very small. Not many know where it is."

He let out a small chuckle and cocked his head. "You are a very elusive individual Lady Kris. If I did not know better, I would have said you were lying."

I couldn't help but smirk, enjoying the dwarf's easy tone. He reminded me of my eldest brother, sarcastic and fun.

"Perhaps I am." I joked, letting my words sink in. He tipped the top of his hat in understanding and walked on beside me, a small smile on his lips.

We walked for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence before one of the other dwarves called. "Bofur? Are you coming? We've gotten to the Halflings home."

Bofur yelled something back and rushed ahead, bowing his head briefly in my direction. "My Lady…"

The dwarves piled in front of the small green door on the side of the hill. They knocked and waited, but pushed each other restlessly until when the door did open, the whole group tumbled in. Gandalf and I waited behind and I let out a soft laugh when they all fell.

A short spiffy fellow stood by the door, his expression best described as flabbergasted. Large hairy feet caught my attention and I realized that this was Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit. I couldn't help but stare but he was a real hobbit! While I gawked, Gandalf leaned in and I could swear he looked almost sheepish.

The dwarves collected themselves and hurried in, a chorus of laughs and greetings coming from the kitchen. I stood back and followed in Gandalf, unsure if the host, Bilbo, would appreciate another body. He gaped at the new group of dwarves and spun on Gandalf and me, his mouth hanging open.

I decided that I would be quick so I stepped up to Bilbo, my hand extended. "Hello, I'm Kris Coska. It is very nice to meet you." Bilbo closed his mouth and frowned at my hand, not sure what to do.

He lightly gripped it and I shook it, trying not to grin at his startled expression. "Bilbo Baggins. The pleasure is mine." His brow furrowed but he shook it off. "Gandalf, who are all of these people!" He said, glaring up at the wizard.

"Dwarves Master Baggins, but Lady Kris here is a human. Now, be a good host and show Lady Kris to the bathroom for I feel she would like to wash up before dinner."

I looked up at Gandalf but realized that I must look a mess. Maybe I did need to wash up a bit.

Gandalf strode off and ducked into the next room, crashes and laughing echoing into the small foyer. I tried to look apologetic but Bilbo lead me to a small bathroom and hurried off, his real concern with the dwarves in his kitchen.

A small tub and a few other appliances sat snuggly in the little room. I closed the door and looked into the mirror. I let out a small cry as I saw my reflection.

My hair had fallen out of the elastic and hung in clumps around my head. The familiar golden colour looked dirty in the light. I frantically pulled out the elastic and ran my fingers through my hair. I search around the bathroom and found a small brush.

I prayed that Bilbo wouldn't mind but I quickly brushed out my hair. Once satisfied with the lack of knots I put it back into a neat bun at the base of my neck. I checked the mirror again and shrugged. There wasn't much else I could do.

I washed my face and hands and fixed my dress. The faded blue colour did very little to help my slightly frazzled look but it wasn't bad. It had always been a favourite for the simple fact that it matched my eyes.

I then noticed the necklace. It glittered and I couldn't help but touch it, feeling a small shock of something. I pulled my hand back quickly and watched it warily. _What was this thing?_

I shook my head and left the bathroom, peaking down the corridor. The sounds of laughter came from the end so I followed it.

I soon found myself among a swarm of movement, dwarves carrying food and furniture back and forth. Gandalf stepped carefully around the dwarves all the while Bilbo tried to regain order. "Put that down!" he cried as one of the dwarves carried a chair into the dining room.

"Heads up!" shouted a deep voice and I barely dodged a mug that flew past my head. "Ahh my dear, there you are. Would you help set the table?" Gandalf asked, smiling down at me.

"Of course." I said, startled out of my revere. I made my way into the dining room and began helping the young dwarf, Ori I think, set the plates.

"Well who is this?" asked a gruff voice. I looked up and saw a large dwarf peering down at me, his expression impassive.

"Kris Coska, nice to meet you." I said simply, not willing to be intimidated. He grunted a response and marched off.

"He means well lass." Said one of the dwarves I met earlier, his red hair distinctive. "Dwalin's just a bit of a brute sometimes."

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Dwalin, causing the red headed dwarf to grimace. I smiled and winked at him. "Don't worry, I've gotten to know quite a few 'brutes' in my day."

He let out a deep laugh and slapped me on the back, causing me to cough. He too marched off and soon the entire table was filled with food. I sat down in the corner and waited, not sure what to do.

Two soft thumps sounded on either side of me and I sat back surprised. Two young dwarves smiled at me curiously.

"Fili," said the one to my right, his blonde hair and beard still short. "And Kili." Announced the other, his darker looks revealing him to be one, if not the, youngest.

"At your service!" They chimed in together, bowing quickly. I stared at them, equally curious. They were definitely two of the youngest here not including Ori, and they were rather good-looking even with the long hair. Well actually extremely good looking but this was my dream so it made sense.

"Kris." I said, a smile tugging at my lips. Kili, the dark haired one, cocked his head and looked over to his fair companion. "Very odd name for a she-dwarf isn't it Fili?"

Fili nodded and he too cocked his head. "It is. Would you be from the Grey Mountains by any chance? Or maybe from the southern settlements?"

"Neither. I'm from Hamilton in the North."

Both squinted at me but shrugged it off, settling into their chairs. "Never heard of that place before." Kili mused, piling his plate with meat.

"So what brings you here Lady Kris? I hear you will be going us." Fili stated politely, looking at me earnestly. I paused and felt my brows furrow. "Truth be told, I don't really know myself." I stopped and looked at him suddenly.

"Wait, where are we going?" I had been so distracted that I forgot that Gandalf had signed me up for this little 'company' as he put it.

He laughed and picked up his mug. "Erebor my dear lady. To reclaim our long lost treasure and to defeat the beast that has stolen it!"

Suddenly, he was up on the table making his way down the table. I sat shocked, unsure what he was doing. "You better grab some food, my Lady. Bombur will surely eat it all!" Kili beside me said.

My decision was made for me though when all chaos erupted.

Food began to fly and I hastily grabbed an apple and a roll, sitting far back in my chair, afraid of being hit by the food. Bofur, seeing my fear tossed me a chicken leg.

"Catch!"

I clumsily caught the greasy leg of chicken and dropped it on my plate. Kili beside me munched happily on some sort of sausage and Fili slowly made his way back down the table, handing out mugs of ale.

He reached my end of the table and handed me a mug, winking mischievously. "Thanks." I said, blushing despite myself.

He sat down beside me and began to eat. Now I grew up with three older brothers so dinner could be chaotic sometimes. Dwarves made them look like docile lambs. Conversation erupted all around me, generally ending in spurts of laughter and table pounding.

Dwalin caused quite a riot when he poured some ale into the earpiece of another. I felt bad interrupting to ask but Kili, sensing my curiosity leaned over.

"Are you guys always like this?" I asked, the amusement present in my voice. Kili grinned.

"It depends, but if the food is good then yes."

I laughed and took a sip of the ale, the sweet taste filling my mouth. I hesitated again but this time both young dwarves leaned in.

"I don't really know who everyone is but I was wondering if you could point out everyone? I am very bad with names." I asked sheepishly. There were twelve of them and I was truely horrible with names, so I felt bad only knowing a few of them.

"No problem!" Fili said easily, settling in closer. "Over there are Bifur and Bofur wearing the hat."

"And Dwalin and Balin…" continued Kili, pointing out the brothers.

"Ori, Nori and Dori are over there."

"Bombur, and Oin with the earpiece. Deaf old thing he is. Isn't that right Oin!" shouted Kili, causing me to laugh out loud.

"And there is Gloin. Thorin will be coming soon though so you will be seeing him."

"Thorin?" I asked, dodging a biscuit.

Fili caught the biscuit and threw it back easily before turning to answer. "Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of this company." Kili jumped in and said loudly, " He is also the rightful King Under the Mountain or will be once we take back Erebor!"

A few cheers rang out at the mention of the city and Dwalin pounded the table as if to increase the affect.

The dinner continued on, the noise and liveliness never ceased. Bilbo seemed totally overwhelmed and at one point just sat uncomfortably in the corner, uttering small remarks on what the dwarves shouldn't do but did anyway. They sang and laughed and over all enjoyed their stay.

I however felt the growingly familiar sick feeling settle again over me as the night wore on and my so-called 'dream' never ended. I could taste the hearty meal on my tongue, the smell of pipe weed filtered to my nose and more than once felt food hit my skin. As Kili and Fili prattled on beside me, I began to realize that this was not a dream. Or at least one easily woken from.

Gandalf watched me carefully, and when I looked up during the course of the meal I could see his eyes glint with knowledge. He knew I was not dreaming. He just wondered if I did.

As he watched me, the Onyx seemed to burn, almost as if it too was uncomfortable under his gaze. I grabbed it absentmindedly and noticed Gandalf take in the action, his eyes unreadable.

"You alright my Lady?" asked Bofur from across the table, his concerned eyes noticing my emotions. I waved a hand absently and tried to hide my face.

"Just tired that's all. And please, it is Kris not 'my Lady'."

He nodded but I could tell he suspected more. Fili peered at me and I turned away, not wanting to explain to them that I had only just realized that I was not dreaming.

I was not in some deep sleep but was really and truly there, in Bag End with twelve dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard. I was not home but instead in a world that I had no place in being. I could feel myself beginning to panic and I excused myself, leaving the merriment to calm down.

I entered a cozy room with a fire and paced, the realization settling in. I was here. I was really here. Then two thoughts popped into my head.

_What the hell am I doing here? And a better question, how the hell do I get back home?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I paced the room, my breathing getting slowly more and more haggard.

_What have I gotten myself into? How do I get back? Why am I here? Too many questions and I have no answers! _I thought wildly, nervously tugging on the necklace. The necklace seemed to grow warmer and I dismissed it, too caught up in my panic.

"Are you alright Lady Kris?"

I jumped, stumbling back into a small table. Kili stood in the doorway, his face concerned but with a hint of amusement.

"What the hell! You can't sneak up on people like that! And it is Kris! Just Kris! No Lady Kris, or my Lady alright? You guys have to stop calling me a Lady because it is getting ridiculous! My name is Kris!" I shouted at him, holding my chest as if to stop my pounding heart. I wasn't angry at him, but with all of the confusion I felt, it all seemed to come out in one big burst. I immediately felt guilty.

He smirked and walked into the room, more amused than ever.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Whatever you would like, my la… I mean Kris." I sighed and sat down on a small stool, my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry Kili. I'm just a little out of sorts. I have a lot on my mind…"

"It's alright. Do…umm…do you want to talk about it?" Kili said, shifting from foot to foot. He looked so uncomfortable that when I glanced up I couldn't help but giggle.

He frowned and rubbed his hand through his hair. "What?" He asked.

I let out a louder laugh and smiled his confused and bemused expression hilarious. Even though I had no idea what was happening and where the hell I was, his expression of a guy unsure of how to comfort a girl was more than familiar. And it made all of the confusion just a bit more bearable.

Even in this world, men still had trouble with women. And that to me was more comforting than anything Kili could have said. Maybe this world wasn't as different as I had thought. The people in it seemed genuine enough.

I smiled up at Kili and shook my head. "No, it's fine. Thanks anyway though. I am feeling a lot better at the moment. Just had to think some stuff over."

And I was. I was still confused and scared but looking at Kili reminded me that over-reacting was not the best plan of action. If I was going to get answers, I was going to have to remain calm.

My answer seemed to satisfy Kili and a familiar smile appeared on his lips. "Perfect. Glad I could help."

He was so handsome when he smiled, the flickering light of the fire only adding to his already defined features. His dark eyes seemed to twinkle and I blushed when I realized that I had been staring for far too long without making any noise whatsoever.

_Ugh…he is going to think I'm an idiot _I thought cynically, turning my head away from him. _At least in this world as well I am also extremely awkward. There's another comfort…Great_

I managed to smile at him and got up, tripping slightly. I caught myself and cringed inwardly. I was being so clumsy right now it was embarrassing.

Kili lifted an eyebrow but said nothing, smirking despite himself.

Luckily my horrible attempts to look graceful were cut short when a loud knock echoed through the hobbit hole.

Kili's face transformed immediately, his smiling face turning somber. "Thorin…" He said, looking over to the door.

I heard the other dwarves get up and soon they were all crowed around the front entrance. I got up from the small stool and followed Kili out, curiosity getting the better of me. I still wanted to see who the great leader of this company was.

The door opened and I peered around the cloak of Gandalf. Standing at the entrance was one of the most intimidating, most important looking men I have ever seen.

His dark hair cascaded down past his shoulders, framing a strong face. He walked in with confidence, a small smirk on his lips. I stood slightly in awe of this man. He looked so…kingly. Even his air was noble.

"Gandalf." Thorin greeted, walking into the hobbit hole. "Sorry but I got lost finding my way here." Kili walked up and helped Thorin out of his coat, his manner respectful. I realized that there were certain similarities between the two. Just like the similarity between Kili and Fili.

_Interesting…_

Gandalf nodded at Thorin and ushered Bilbo forwarded, he too in awe of the dwarf. "Bilbo, I would like you to meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin raised an eyebrow and took in the hobbit. "So this is the hobbit…" He eyed Gandalf warily. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

A few dwarves laughed at that and I too felt my lips twitching.

"A burglar?" Bilbo stuttered, watching as the dwarves again began filing into the dining room. I stood back a bit but Thorin still noticed.

"And who is this? Another burglar?" he questioned, his eyes surveying my odd dress. I felt my face turning red under the scrutiny but Gandalf stepped in to help.

"This is Lady Kris, Thorin. She is not a burglar," and quietly added "but is more valuable than mere looks may show."

I looked up at Gandalf at that, my confusion mirroring Thorin's. Gandalf refused to meet my eyes so I instead let it pass, reminding myself that I would have to ask him later.

_He needs to answer a lot of questions_… I mused

Thorin did one more look at me and I noticed his eyes lingering on the Onyx Moon. His brows furrowed for a second but he then as quickly as the look came, it was gone, his face impassive.

"I see."

Without another word he was gone, leaving me and Gandalf alone at the front of the home. I gave a sideways look at Gandalf

"Will you explain all of this soon?"

Gandalf smiled and walked into the other room. "In time, my dear. In time." He called over his shoulder.

I let out a groan but accepted it. All I could do at the moment was go with it. Maybe then I could find out how to get back to my life.

I hurried after Gandalf and placed myself near Gandalf at the table, allowing myself to become completely immersed in Thorin's words.

As I found out, the dwarves' home of Erebor, or the Lonely Mountain as I read off of the small map Thorin had brought, had been taken from them by a terrible beast. All of their treasure and gold was still in the fortress and they believed that the time had come to take back their city.

At the mention of the beast, Bilbo, who had been pacing near the back, came forward.

"Beast? What beast?"

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible." Bofur filled in, holding his pipe. "Fiercest and chiefest calamity of our generation."

He continued to fill in Bilbo with what his teeth, claws, and other aspects were like until Bilbo cut in, annoyed. "I know what a dragon is."

I frowned but I appreciated Bofur's description. I didn't really know what to expect with dragons. It was good to know that they had claws like meat hooks….teeth like razors…

I felt myself getting nervous and I took a swig of ale. I was going to need it. I saw Bofur smile at my reaction but ignored it.

Thorin seemed nervous that the other city of dwarves would not help them regain their city. The dwarves at the table were not the fiercest of warriors. My eyes wandered to Ori automatically before I realized some were looking at me. I frowned and ducked my head. I did not like it one bit that they thought I was the weakest link.

I glared back at their faces and waited until they looked away. _Who's weak now? Ugh, men…_

Fili wouldn't have it though. "We may not be large in number, but we're fighters. Every last one of us."

"And you forget that we have a wizard in our company!" Kili chimed in, making me smile.

"I bet he has killed hundreds of dragons!"

Dori leaned in and looked at Gandalf questioningly.

"How many have you killed?"

At this I couldn't help but choked down a laugh. Gandalf's face was white and he tried to explain that he hadn't down anything of the sort.

The other dwarves slowly began to argue, yelling and screaming.

"Enough!" screamed Thorin, his voice echoing. The room went quiet and each dwarf waited for Thorin to speak. I couldn't help but notice how respectful they were to him, never questioning him.

"Do you not think others have seen the signs?" Thorin began his voice low. He continued on about the trials but he would not have any of it. Gandalf revealed a key and Thorin took this as a definite sign to his journey.

"It is time to take back Erebor!"

A loud cheer went up and I watched as the dwarves began to talk animatedly about the upcoming journey.

Bilbo had peeked in at this point. However when Balin handed him a contract for the journey, he panicked.

I however didn't hear or see any of it for Ori beside me was chattering on about the treasures of Erebor. For which there was much… I nodded politely but was only half listening. Then I heard a soft thump.

There was Bilbo on the floor, completely passed out.

"Well done, Bofur…" Gandalf scolded his tone exasperated. When no one made a move towards Bilbo, I stood up and hurried over to the poor hobbit.

His eyes were closed and he just lay there like a limp doll. "Bofur!" I said loudly, putting my hand to Bilbo's head. "What did you say to him?" I knew some simple First Aid and tried to remember what to do when someone fainted.

"Nothing really, just something about incineration…." Bofur said meekly, the other dwarves now crowding around trying to see the hobbit.

"Bilbo…" I muttered, trying to wake the poor thing. I shook him and touched his hand. I felt a soft tug at my chest and noticed the Onyx Moon. It was glowing like usual but I felt as if it was trying to do something…

Then I felt a pulse, radiating down from the necklace through my body. It felt as if I had been shocked and jerked back from Bilbo. I fell back on my bum and gripped the necklace.

_What the hell was that?_

Bilbo's eyes then fluttered open and my eyes went straight to him. "Bilbo," I breathed. "Are you alright?" I could still feel the tingling of the shock, not sure what had caused it. However, I was still relieved to see the poor hobbit was not unconscious anymore.

Bilbo nodded and sat up slowly, allowing Bofur and Bifur to help him over to a chair by the hearth. I remained on the ground, my thoughts on the necklace. It seemed to be acting by itself, and that worried me. It seemed to do things or feel things that it shouldn't.

And then a new feeling hit me. A wave of dizziness hit me so hard I let out a small gasp. I let go of the necklace and put my head between my knees, taking deep breaths. The sensation only lasted a second but I remained where I was, reeling. It quickly passed but I couldn't help but think how weird it was to feel as if I would faint, just as Bilbo had. What was this, sympathy pains?

As soon as the odd feeling of light-headedness came, it was gone, leaving me feeling more tired if anything. It felt as if I had just gone for a run after Thanksgiving, my body feeling exhausted. I let out a groan and shook my head.

"Need some help?"

I looked up and notice Fili holding out a hand. He was frowning and looked genuinely worried. I smiled to reassure him and took his hand.

"I'm fine; just felt a little odd is all." I lied easily, not wanting to worry him.

Fili nodded but he still looked worried. He gripped my hand and pulled me up easily, setting me back on my two feet.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his tone concerned.

I waved him off and smiled bigger, not wanting to look like the weak link many of the dwarves believed I was going to be.

"I'm fine! Don't worry Fili, its nothing. I'm as fit as an ox."

I took a step to leave and stumbled, falling into the dwarf. Fili caught me easily, gripping me firmly by the arms. "Would this ox by chance have one leg?" He laughed sarcastically, setting me down on a nearby ledge by the window.

"Haha… You're funny." I groaned, embarrassed. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck and it didn't help that the dwarf was examining my face.

"I think perhaps you may have had too much to drink, Lady Kris. I mean Kris." He chuckled, looking up at me sheepishly. I realized that Kili must have told him about my little outburst earlier.

I leaned back against the wall and tried to remember how much I had had to drink. Truth be told, I could only recall sipping a little of the sweet ale but what else would have me feeling so odd?

_Sympathy pains? Yah right._

"Maybe you are right." I muttered, resting my head on wall my eyes closing. "You must be right."

Fili remained standing where he was but he seemed unsure on what to do. "Do you need anything? Maybe I should go get Gandalf?" he asked.

"No, no I'm fine. Seriously, Fili don't worry. I must have had too much to drink and know I'm a little tired. It's nothing to worry about." I tried to reassure him, feeling guilty on making him stand here with me like I was some sort of invalid.

"I could go fetch you some water if you would like." I could hear the genuinely concerned tone in his voice and smiled. _He's a sweetie, that's for sure. Better let him do something or else he will just wait there…_

I nodded and heard him head off in search of some water. I felt utterly exhausted and I couldn't explain why. The dizziness must have been an indicator of something. Maybe I had the flu? Or maybe Middle-Earth beer is extremely alcoholic? Or maybe all of this, the new reality, was just finally getting to me?

For the briefest moment, my thoughts went back to the necklace and I wondered if that odd surge of power had something to do with my tiredness. I never did get to dwell on that idea, for as I sat there with my head back, I fell into a very deep and exhausted sleep.

**Okay, sorry guys but I had to get Thorin introduced and a few other little things done before we set off on this adventure! I promise the pace will speed up. Just had to get the basis down! :) Please send me comments and reviews! They really help.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up to a start. I shot up in the bed I was on and looked around only to see Bofur at the end of my bed.

"Morning…" he greeted, shining an apple on his shirt. "Thorin said that we will be leaving soon so I came to get you up."

He smiled and tossed me the apple, getting up. I caught the apple easily and frowned, eyeing my surroundings.

"Where am I?"

"The Green Dragon." Bofur explained simply, pulling another apple from his pocket. "You fell asleep at the hobbit's home and we had to bring you here."

He grinned at this and looked up, his eyes twinkling. "You are a very sound sleeper. At one point we had thought you had died. You barely moved, scared the lads it did. It seems you are a bit of a light weight when it comes to drinking…"

I threw the apple at him and he dodged it, laughing. "I am not a light weight!" I said, blushing.

"Whatever you say my Lady!" he replied, bowing. I snorted at his fake apology but didn't mind. Another thought had flitted into my mind and I questioned Bofur.

"You said I was brought here. How?"

"We took turns carrying you. Luckily you're not very heavy so it didn't matter."

I groaned and fell back against the bed. "I feel like an idiot." I turned and smiled apologetically at Bofur. "I'm so sorry I made you guys carry me."

Bofur shrugged but handed me the other apple, winking. "Next time we'll just remember not to give you anything to drink." I glared at him but it was only half-heartedly. I had to admit, it was kinda funny.

He turned to leave but then paused. "Oh almost forgot." He walked over to the door and picked up a brown pack from the ground. It was rather large and was already filled, the clasps barely keeping the contents from spilling. "We got a pack for you. For the journey."

He dropped the bag on the bed and I hugged my legs, curious. Bofur undid the buckles, shifting through the contents.

"Just the standard stuff…" Bofur began, pulling out item after item. "A bedroll, a blanket, a knife..."

I watched as he placed each item on the bed, my eyes wide. Soon the whole contents of the pack were laid out on the bed and I went to expect them. My hands fell on a woolen shirt and I looked up confused.

"Did someone give me their clothes?" I asked, noting the worn quality.

"Ori's. Thorin said that you should have something else to wear other than you dress and Ori is the smallest. You'd be swimming in Bombur's things." Bofur said easily. "Now hurry up. We are leaving within the hour so I wouldn't want to be late. And eat your apple! You'll need the food! It might be a while until we stop to eat."

And with that he left, leaving me with an empty pack to repack and some donated clothes to wear. I frowned and lay back on the pillows again. Was I really going on their quest to take back their city?

I didn't really know, but for whatever reason I felt as if I was supposed to go. I held the Onyx Moon in my hands and ran my thumb over the glittering black stone.

"Should I go with the dwarves?" I asked the stone, my voice barely a whisper, more speaking to myself if anything.

I almost fell of the bed when the stone seemed to quiver, almost as if trying to answer.

I regained my balance and held the stone in my hand. This little object seemed to be the cause of everything yet I couldn't figure it out. Again the stone seemed to react as if a living thing and if I didn't know any better, I would have said the stone said yes to follow the dwarves.

I let out an exasperated sigh and got out of the bed, my joints cracking. I gave the necklace one last look then gave in, picking up the folded pile of Ori's extra clothes.

"You better not get me killed, you stupid piece of jewelry." I muttered, half wondering if the necklace could understand.

I swear if it could, it would have smirked.

I quickly stripped out of the dress and pulled on a grey woolen shirt. It fit well enough, even though it was baggy. The pants they had given me were to big so I put my leggings back on instead, repacking the pants.

I found a small belt in the pile of things and put it on, cinching it as tight as it would go. I approached the mirror in the room and inspected my appearance.

It wasn't great, but it would do. I finger combed my hair and loosely braided it into one long piece down my back.

I repack the bag and put in my old dress just in case. I never knew when I might need it. All that was left on the bed was an old blue cloak that I slipped on quickly and headed out of the room, remembering to grab the apple as I left.

It didn't take me long to find the dwarves. They were laughing and eating once again in the morning air, but this time they seemed more excited. They talked animatedly about what they were about to do and I couldn't help but smile.

"Kris, it is good to see you up my dear. I am glad to see that you are feeling better." Gandalf voiced from behind me, the wizard packing a tall horse. I smiled and walked over, patting the horse's nose.

"Good morning to you too Gandalf. And thank you, I feel much better." I stroked the horse's soft nose and watched Gandalf. He finished putting his pack on the horse then turned to me, his eyes expectant.

"I feel that you have some questions that need answering." He said his tone merry. I let out a soft laugh and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"That is the understatement of the year. I have so many questions that I don't even know where to begin."

Gandalf gently took me by the arm and lead me to a large tree, its branches shading us from the early heat.

"Perhaps start with the one that has so lately plagued your mind." Gandalf offered, watching me.

I nodded and looked out at the small village, the morning activities just beginning. I almost made a comment about all the questions plaguing my mind but held it in. Gandalf meant well, he was just always extremely vague. Something I was already growing accustom to.

"Why am I here?" I asked first. Gandalf let out a small chuckle and turned to the scenery as well. "Only you can answer that question, my dear. You were brought here for a reason and that reason will only be discovered with time. I was only made aware of your arrival, and nothing more."

I thought as much but appreciated his answer. Vague as usual but it was a tricky question. What did I expect? A full summary and detailed outline about why I was brought here? "Who told you I was coming?" I asked, curious to who knew.

"Lady Galadriel. The Lady of Light and High Elf of Lothlorien. She made me aware of your arrival and suggested I meet you."

I looked at him sideways but let it go, a more pressing question on my mind. I held out the Onyx Moon and made him look at me.

"What is this?"

Gandalf watched me for a few moments, the silence growing. He leaned down and met me at eye-level, his voice low.

"The Onyx Moon is a very old and ancient entity. It was once made by the first race of Man to aid them. When the first race of Man fell, the stone disappeared from the eyes mankind." His eyes then twinkled "Until now."

He gripped my shoulders and made me look at him. "Kris, this stone is more powerful than any can imagine. It is no mere stone but a living thing. It reacts and feels as any living thing would. It is the key to life and death and it would seem that you alone will be charged with it."

"But why me?" I whispered, feeling the necklace grow warmer.

Gandalf smiled at me and touched my cheek gently. "Sometimes there are no reasons, but rather a series of choices that decide our fate. For whatever purpose, you my dear have come into the possession of the Onyx Moon and it has chosen you as its keeper. It is up to you now, to decide what you will do with it."

I turned away and held the stone in my hand, the chain cold against my neck. Gandalf put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and we stood in silence for a few moments, watching as the village of hobbits woke up and started the new day.

"Can I ever go home?"

Gandalf squeezed my shoulder and with confidence said, "I believe you will go home, but only when your reason for being here is finished."

I nodded and put my hand on top of Gandalf's, thanking him. We then both headed back to the horses and dwarves, ready to begin the journey at hand.

Now to say I can ride a horse isn't exactly a lie. I had become obsessed with horses at a very young age and had forced my parents to put me in riding lessons. I lasted only a year before my parents decided it was too much money and instead enrolled me in archery which I stayed in until I left for university. They were both avid archery enthusiasts so I took to it quickly and forgot about horses soon after.

Thorin had gotten me a horse to ride for the journey and left me to figure out what to do. Bifur helped me tack up the small black pony and I swung into the saddle, wishing I had stayed in riding lessons. The pony nervously shifted as I tried to remember my lessons.

The convoy slowly set off, leaving me unsure on how to lead the pony anywhere.

"If you keep wiggling like that, he'll buck you faster than you can say Durin." Bofur cheerfully chimed as he passed me on his pony. I stuck out my tongue childishly but did what I was told, noticing that my pony was settling down now that I wasn't shifting around.

"Thank you Bofur…" I acknowledged finally, leading my pony behind his. I heard him chuckle but he lead his pony on, Thorin at the head of the line.

Gandalf followed along behind me and we slowly travelled out of the hobbit town and into the forest. I didn't mind the pace and was enjoying myself when a familiar voice came from behind me.

"We have a wager going on, Kris."

"And we were wondering if you would like to place your bet."

I smiled as Kili and Fili rode up on either side of me, both wearing the same mischievous grins. I cocked an eyebrow.

"And what would be the bet?" I asked innocently, noticing that Gandalf, who had moved ahead, too was listening.

Kili glanced around conspiratorially and grinned. "The lads started up a wager to see if the hobbit shows up or not."

I gave the two a hard glare. "That's not very nice you know." The two dwarfs shrugged it off and continued.

Secretly I knew that Bilbo was going to appear, since what I did remember from the book was there was a dragon and Bilbo went on an adventure to meet it, so it only made sense that he would come. It felt wrong to tell the dwarves outright that I knew the outcome, but pretended to play along, enjoying the fake innocence for once.

Fili pulled out a coin and wiggled it between his fingers. "So what'll it be Kris? If you win then you can get the entire bag of money that both me and my brother have."

Kili nodded but I sensed a catch. I stared at the brothers and frowned, trying hard not to laugh.

"And if I lose?"

"Then you give the both of us a kiss! Simple as that." Replied Kili easily, a grin stretching from ear to ear. Fili seemed to enjoy the idea too and smiled smugly.

I gave a small chuckle and composed myself, looking serious. I brought my brows together and hummed, giving quite a good show about pretending to think.

"So, let me get this straight. If I win, then I get both of your money to use whenever I want." Both dwarves nodded.

"And if I lose, I have to give you a kiss? Seems a little uneven doesn't it?"

Fili winked and sat back in the saddle. "We could always raise the stakes, my Lady." I could hear the teasing manner in his voice and resisted the urge to stick out my tongue.

_Fine, if they want to play it like that …_

"Fine." I said, eyeing them both. "I bet that Bilbo will arrive and that you both will lose this little bet."

Both dwarves smiled at each other but I wasn't done.

"However, like you so politely suggested Kili, let's raise the stakes."

"I like a woman who likes risks." Kili laughed, pulling his pony closer to hear. "Go on then, what do you want to add?"

Fili also leaned in, an amused expression on his face. He didn't expect me to actually take him up on the offer. I smiled smugly, finally feeling slightly superior to the proud dwarves.

"If I win, then I get the money…" I waited for a few moments to draw suspense, "But, I would also like to be personally served by the two of you until we reach, where ever it is we are going."

"Erebor." Fili supplied, his tone amused

"Thank you. I would like to be served by the two of you until we reach Erebor. It might be nice to have two servants doing things for me. For as you said Fili, I am a Lady…" I winked at him there, causing him to burst out laughing.

Kili grinned at me and cocked his head. "Alright then deal. But if we win, then we both get a kiss and…" He stopped to ponder this, Fili also deep in thought.

"And you have to be our servant. I think this deal can work out both ways." Fili said with a smile, his blue eyes dancing.

Kili nodded in agreement and stuck out a hand, his brother on my other side doing the same.

"Deal?"

I looked at the two and tried to hide my laughter. They both seemed so sure of themselves.

_Oh well, at least my trip just got easier. No manual labour for me._ I thought happily.

I gripped both hands and shook them. "Deal."

Now to say timing is everything would be an understatement of the century, for as we continued on through the forest, not a mere five minutes must of past when along came Bilbo, contract and all.

The two faces of the young dwarves were so hilarious that I had to grip onto my pony so that I didn't fall off laughing.

Kili immediately began to argue with his brother over his decision to raise the stakes and Fili argued back that Kili should have never asked in the first place. All the while, I, sitting on my pony alongside Bofur with pockets full of newly acquired money, laughed until my sides hurt. And for the first time in a long time I felt an odd feeling wash over me.

I felt as if I belonged, as if maybe there was a reason for me to stumble across this adventure in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We set off, with Bilbo in tow, and began our long journey to Erebor. I rode mainly beside Bofur, not because the other dwarves were bad company, but just that we got along like old friends. He had the same sarcastic humour I did and it helped make the pain from riding in a saddle all day bearable.

"So tell me about your home Kris." Bofur asked conversationally, fiddling with his pony's reins.

We had gone most of the ride talking about Bofur's home and the many things in Middle-Earth that I had no idea about. I pretended to understand his talk about orc attacks in the west, the elves or even the kings of Man but in reality I had no idea about any of it.

I was taken aback by his question and gulped.

"What, Hamilton?"

Bofur nodded and I bit my lip. I was going to have to lie but butt off to make my world of cars, electricity and showers seem less crazy.

"Umm, well I live in an apartment… I mean lodge." I corrected myself quickly, noticing Bofur's confused face.

"You live with your family?" He asked, easily ignoring my mistake.

I let out a small chuckle and shook my head. "No, once I finished studying I moved out. My family lives in the next town."

Bofur's brows went up and he let out a knowing "Ahh."

"Anyway," I continued, trying not to look at him. "I work at a, uh…" I thought quickly for another way to explain a curator and museum to a dwarf from another world.

"A great hall! I work for a treasurer there…"

"A treasurer? Well bless my beard, that's an odd task for a woman… I mean a person of your age. One so young as yourself." He corrected his faux pas easily at my glare.

"How old are you anyway, if you don't mind me asking."

"I just turned 23 a few months ago. Or do you say three and twenty? Umm, never mind…" I trailed off, not too sure how the dwarf's counted age.

I was not expecting his amazed expression. His eyes were wide and he stared at me in wonder.

I fidgeted in the saddle and fixed my hair unconsciously.

"What?"

"Your only 23?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips. I frowned and nodded, confused at his question.

"Why do I look older or something?"

Bofur shook his head but looked away, his face lost in thought. I however was not going to let him end the conversation with a mere shake of his head.

"Bofur, what's so significant of me being 23 years old? How old are you then?" I waited patiently for his answer but he seemed less co-operative now. He looked at me with a mix of confusion and interest, something I could not understand why.

Then he spoke, but his voice seemed less jovial, more somber than usual. "In your city of Hamill-Town, do your people live long?"

"Well, to a decent age I suppose. Around 85 or 90 depending but sometimes earlier. Bofur, what's the big deal? I'm not a baby or something."

Bofur looked at me long and hard, making me nervous.

"I am 165 years old and still am not the oldest among this group. Even to human standards Kris, 23 is barely a child. It is just strange to see someone so young on this journey. It almost makes me wonder where in Middle-Earth this Hamill-Town is." His brow twitched up and I felt my stomach drop.

I must have looked like an idiot, with my mouth hanging open the way it did. "165?" I whispered, half of me not believing it.

_165? And he barely looked a day over 45! And he wasn't the oldest? How old were the rest of them? _

Another thought raced through my head and I realized that Bofur was no fool. He eyed me evenly and I knew that he had somehow guessed that I was not from here, as it were. I felt myself getting red and tried to push it away, not wanting to reveal my secret just yet.

"Kris!" Kili called from rather down the line, his hand waving. "Kris, come over here!"

I smiled and waved back but looked back to Bofur. He was smiling at me, a knowing look in his eye.

"What is it Bofur?"

"Nothing Kris. Nothing. But if you ever want to talk about where you really come from, then I'll be all ears. And don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Your secret is safe with me."

And with that he pulled out his flute and began a small tune, the notes hovering in the dense forest air.

I didn't know what to do, but Bofur didn't seem to mind anymore. The mystery of my past not bothering him in the slightest, or if it did he barely showed it.

"Kris!"

I pulled up my pony clumsily to wait for Kili but whispered quickly to Bofur. He did have a right to know. Just not yet…

"I will tell you the truth. But not now."

Bofur winked and continued his tune, riding farther ahead.

I waited or the line of dwarves to past before settling side by side with Kili. Fili had gone ahead to scout so I suspected Kili was feeling lonely. Those two were never apart, and I had only known them for two days. They were literally joined at the hip, and it was hard not to be distracted by their funny use of continuing the others' sentence.

"What's up Kili?" I asked, smiling.

Kili gave me a confused look and peered upwards.

"Well, I can only see the trees. Why, what do you see?"

"Oh, no I mean…! I meant how is it going!" I was laughing again, his earnestness so adorable. Kili seemed to shrug off his mistake and grinned with me, his head cocking to the side.

"Well, that's an odd expression. Do your people greet each other in this way?" he asked.

"Yah, sometimes. It is kind of a casual greeting between friends. It is not very common but I use it when the mood hits. "

Kili's grin grew wider and I immediately cringed. "We are friends now?"

I felt a blush rising and glanced away quickly. "Sure. We're friends Kili, and so are the rest of the company to me. You, Bilbo, Fili, Gandalf, or any of the others... Just friends. Just friends…"

The last bit was just for me, to remind myself that that was all any of this could ever be. I would be returning home at one point and having a relationship with a dwarf or hobbit from another world would not be something my mother would be so enthusiastic about. That would be a very awkward dinner conversation…

And besides, I was going on this journey with them for what could be months. Trying anything could just end up costing me the friendship that I truly wanted if I was going to be stuck here and could cause so much unneeded drama between the company and I.

Kili didn't notice my emphasis and smiled to himself, sitting a little prouder. We rode on for a few moments before Kili turned to me.

"What is up, Kris?"

If I could have smiled wider, I would have. This small act warmed my heart and I tried not to laugh at his attempts of being 'hip'. His face was so honest that I couldn't bear telling him that he looked ridiculous saying it, no matter my enjoyment.

"Nothing much, Kili. Though I was beginning to wonder when we would be stopping for the night. Will we be staying in a tavern again?"

"Already missing your soft bed, my Lady?" Kili teased, causing me to grimace at his choice in nicknames.

"No…" I said, but Kili merely chuckled.

"We will be staying out in the forest for the next few weeks. Though, being your personal servant I will personally see to your bedding arrangements." He bowed at the waist, or as much as one could on a pony and I smirked, remembering that I had won the bet. However, part of me was wondering if I would regret it soon.

He looked at me seriously and dropped his voice low, as if revealing a well-kept secret.

"Now, would you like a bedroll on a root or a rock? Both are premium spots, though in my opinion nothing is more comfortable than a rock."

I managed to keep an equally serious face and pretended to think about it. "Hmm, both sound equally fantastic but I think that a root seems more my style. I did use to go portaging in Algonquin Park as a kid. I'm used to outdoor camping."

Kili gave me a bemused look but shook his head, laughing. "You are one strange woman, Kris. I would very much like to see this Hamill-Town you come from. Maybe then I would understand what you are saying most of the time!"

"You and Bofur both…" I muttered, silently cursing myself for drawing so much attention to how much different I was to the rest of the company. If Bofur and Kili noticed, it wouldn't be long before the others began asking questions on the tag-along Gandalf brought.

"Hmm?" Kili turned back to me, luckily missing my comment. I smiled back and waved my hand absently.

"Nothing."

Kili turned back around and scanned the area, his eyes moving quickly through the foliage. Before I could ask what he was looking at, he pulled out his bow and with precision shot down a bird with an arrow.

It all happened so fast, I barely had time to react. He casually swung off of the pony and went to fetch the bird. The other dwarves didn't even seem to react, making me wonder if this was common. I held up my pony and waited, not having to wait long before Kili returned with both his arrow and prey.

I tried not to wince at the sight of the dead bird but instead directed my gaze to the surrounding woods. We had been travelling to what I assumed was upward for quite a while, the trees still dense in the forest.

Kili hopped back onto his pony and smiled, holding up his prize. "At least we will have something better to eat than just potatoes tonight."

"Hmm…" I answered, not liking the sight of the dead bird. I loved meat just as the next person; I just didn't like the sight of the food before it looked like food. I did not like seeing its little head, all limp and stiff. Chicken was delicious but after it was cooked, with no feathers or feet or a head. With everything still intact, it just made me queasy.

We hurried after the rest of the group and were soon joined by Fili, who had scouted out a location to sleep for the night. He told Thorin who led the group and held up his pony until Kili and I came up, joining us as if he had been there the entire time.

"What is up Fili?" Kili asked, winking at me conspiratorially.

Fili frowned and he too glanced up, causing both me and Kili to laugh. It wasn't long until Kili explained the entire story and Fili promised to greet me with the saying to be respectful of my culture.

Mostly, I just found it funny but if they thought it helped ease the homesickness then I was fine with that too. Dwarves using slang was more entertaining than I had anticipated.

I pulled my pony back a bit and allowed the brothers to fill each other in on their day, from scouting to killing a bird. I didn't really understand most of the terms so I just sat back and watched them.

Fili was definitely the oldest, his beard more full and intricate then Kili's mere stubble. With blonde hair, he was just as handsome as his darker brother. They were complete opposites in colouring, which made me slightly curious of why Kili was darker with brown eyes and Fili was blue eyed and fair. Both had similar bone structure and were slim but with broad backs.

I immediately realized what I was doing and focused my gaze somewhere else. Pondering which brother was handsomer was not going to help anyone at the moment. I was not going to moon over them on this journey. I wasn't a girl anymore.

Well, on Earth anyway…Here as Bofur pointed out earlier, I was still considered a toddler.

The sun slowly began to set before we rode up to an outcropping of rocks just on the side of a hill. I almost fell off my horse I was so sore, though luckily Bilbo seemed to mirror my pain. I waddled to fire and stretched out my legs, feeling them creak.

"It helps if you walk around. Your legs will not hurt as much in the morning." I looked around and noticed Dori smiling kindly at me, helping Bombur with the dinner.

I smiled back at him, appreciating his concern.

I decided to take Dori's words of advice and took an easy stroll around the camp. I wandered into the forest but stayed close enough to still see the glow of the fire in the weakening daylight. After a while, my legs did feel less cramped and enjoyed the quiet solitude.

Dwarves really liked to talk, which was fine. But the quiet of the forest calmed me, reminding me of the hundreds of times my dad would take me and my family hiking. I hated the pang of homesickness that hit when thinking of my family so I pushed it farther back in my mind. Crying would do me no good.

I returned and found the whole camp eating; a plate laid out for me by my bedroll which one of the brothers had placed right between the two of theirs. I could almost see Kili laughing as he placed it between his and Fili's bed.

I smiled at the cheekiness and pulled my bedroll rather from the brothers and closer to the forest edge. It felt more right to be farther from the dwarves. I was still an outsider, no matter how friendly we got. I was not from this world, from their world.

I sat down and munched on the food, an easy meal of bird (Kili's I guessed) and green beans. The vegetables were not going to last much longer so I enjoyed the beans while I could.

Thorin called everyone to attention and set times for watches. I of course would be pulling my weight and Thorin gave me tomorrow's first watch. I dreaded it, hating to stay awake was not a specialty of mine but was somewhat thankful I would have a night to fully sleep.

I settled onto my bedroll and pulled out my blanket. I wrapped my cloak around myself and tugged the blanket over top. I was still cold but curled up the best I could and tried to sleep.

Fili and Kili had the first watch and I could hear them muttering and fiddling with their weapons. I was finally beginning to drift off when a noise like a screech echoed through the valley. My eyes snapped open and I lifted my head, confused.

"Umm, what was that?" Bilbo asked his voice nervous.

"Orcs…" Kili answered, causing me to panic. _Orcs?!_

I sat up and glanced around, half expecting orcs to come charging out of the woods I had found so peaceful only hours before. I noticed that Thorin had also gotten up, his eyes scanning the distance. Gandalf smoked his pipe nearby, his face unreadable in the low firelight.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, his voice rising. He hurried over to the young dwarves, his face pinched with worry.

"Throat-cutters, they'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili added his voice unnervingly calm even though he was discussing the amount of killers that were just beyond the trees.

I pulled my blanket around me tighter, as if it could protect me from the so-called throat-cutters.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep." Kili continued, pulling out each word with dread and suspense. "Quick and quiet, no screams…Just lots of blood."

_That's it, I'm not sleeping tonight! Thank you Fili and Kili…I'll let the two of you rock me to sleep next time…Stupid dwarves…_

I got up and dragged my pack and bedroll behind me, moving closer to the firelight. I approached Gandalf and plunked my stuff and I beside him, figuring it was safer beside a wizard than sitting by one's self. Gandalf acknowledged my presence with a curt nod and I propped my bank against the stone face, my eyes vigilant for orcs.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" demanded Thorin, his voice steely. I had barely notice Thorin and I could see the agitation written all over his face. Part of me wanted to agree with Thorin, but I stayed quiet, not thinking Thorin would appreciate my rude interruption.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili apologized. I could hear the regret in it and slightly pitied him. Both he and his brother idolized Thorin, anyone could see that. It would be horrible to have your idol reprimand you.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin hissed, walking away to gaze out at the lowlands.

Kili and Fili looked ashamed, both of them hanging their heads. Balin got up and I was surprised to see him go over to the two dwarves. "Don't worry laddie." He said, trying to sooth Kili

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

I leaned in a bit to listen, curious as to why Thorin hated orcs. Truth be told, I couldn't understand why you wouldn't hate orcs for I had seen enough of the Lord of the Rings series to know how nasty they were. But I still wanted to hear Thorin's back story. I knew he was heir to Erebor, but I never knew the rest of his past.

Balin proved a talented story teller, his words echoing in the clearing. After Smaug had taken Erebor, Thorin and his kind had tried to retake their city of Moria which had been overrun with orcs. Leading the orcs was the pale orc, Azog the Defiler. A brutal beast, he set out to end Thorin's lineage and started with his grandfather, beheading him in front of Thorin.

As any would do, Thorin went to take revenge on Azog and would have been defeated if he did not use an oaken branch as a shield before he cut off Azog's hand, ending the battle.

Thorin's father had gone missing in the battle and many lives were lost, resulting in one of the gravest battles in the dwarf's history.

By this time, all of the dwarves were up, watching their leader with a mix of respect and awe. I too could not help but take in Thorin's form and wonder how after so much hardship he still strived for better.

"What happened to the pale orc?" Bilbo asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Balin's tale. Thorin stepped in and answered Bilbo's question, his voice dripping with distain. "He died many years ago."

I would have felt relief I I did not catch the look that passed between Gandalf and Balin. _Was the pale orc really dead?_ I thought, rubbing the Onyx Moon between my fingers. _Or are they hiding something from Thorin?_

As I was growing strangely accused to, the Onyx Moon seemed to answer, a feeling of dread washing over me.

_He is alive then_. I thought, accepting the stone's knowledge. _That can't be good._

Gandalf glanced over at me and I dropped my hand, severing the contact between me and the necklace. I slumped back down onto the bedroll and forced my eyes shut, drifting off into a sleep filled with the cries of battle and a single pale figure, coming after me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun was barely over the horizon when Bifur shook me awake, muttering something in another language. I blearily opened my eyes and tried to focus on Bifur's hand gestures and grunting.

He said something that reminded me of my family's dog when he would bark with something in his mouth. An odd sort of garble that I could barely believe was a language.

He made a few more hand gestures then stopped, waiting for me to do or say…something.

"Umm, yep. Right away Bifur…" I agreed, nodding at whatever he was saying. It might have been about breakfast or packing or orcs or politics, I would never know.

Bifur nodded and grunted some sort of an approval. He wandered off and I lay back down on my roll, rubbing my eyes.

I heard someone settle down beside me and peaked out between my fingers at Bofur.

"I bet you have no idea what he just said to you. Khuzdul isn't the easy language to understand." He said with a smile, handing me a piece of bread and some cheese.

I blushed and bit my lip, hoping Bifur couldn't hear us. "Absolutely no idea. What did he say anyway?"

"Well, as the new member of the company it is your job to be used as bait for the orcs. Not the best job but very necessary. The bait leads the orcs off then rejoins the group later giving us plenty of time to get away."

I stuttered a laugh the stopped eating, unsure. "That better be a joke Bofur. That sounds insane."

Bofur shook his head sullenly and for a second I thought this was a real thing. But, he began to laugh and I hit him on the arm, giggling.

"Dwarves…" I said, rolling my eyes. I stretched my legs and groaned, but like Dori had said they didn't feel as stiff. "So what did he say Bofur?" I asked, finishing my little breakfast.

"Ahh, just the basics. Eat, pack up, get ready… We are leaving in a few moments so he just wanted to get you up. It did take a while though. You sleep like the dead you know. Have I ever told you?"

I smiled and finished my food, quickly getting up. "I'm pretty sure you have." Bofur laughed and headed off, yelling at Bombur about something.

I packed up my bag but Fili beat me to my pony, nobly tacking up my ride. "Your humble servant, my Lady…" He mocked cheerfully, the events of last night gone from his mind.

Before I could find something smart to say, Kili came up from behind me and grabbed my pack, settling it on his back.

"Good morning, Kris! Let me grab this for you!"

"Hey!" I protested, but he had already begun helping his brother put my things onto my pony. Kili smiled playfully and held up a hand.

"We are just holding up our side of the bet. Now, leave all the heavy lifting to us." To emphasize the point, he slung the bag onto the pony in one shift movement. I stood where I was but Kili came over and crossed his arms.

"Now, is there anything else you need? Perhaps a quick kiss..." I must have blushed for he began to snicker. "I second that!" Fili called, poking his head from around the pony.

"Maybe…I'll go see what Ori is doing. I bet he could do with a little kiss." I huffed, proud of my quick thinking.

Fili grinned and waved me off, Kili laughing.

I glared at the two of them but stalked off, muttering half-heartily to myself about making the deal in the first place. I found myself drifting towards the forest and decided to find Gandalf. He would be better company the some egotistical dwarves at the moment.

The forest was calm and quiet in the early morning, the birds just waking. I scanned the nearby trees but couldn't see the tall wizard. I wandered in a little further and tried to find him, stumped on how a giant (in my terms) wizard could disappear into the forest.

"Gandalf?" I called quietly, not wanting to ruin the peace and quiet. "Gandalf?"

"What are you doing out here?"

I jumped out of my skin, letting out a small scream. Thorin held his sword in one hand and eyed me warily as if I had been doing something.

"Geez, Thorin…You scared me. I was just looking for Gandalf."

Thorin raised an eyebrow but slowly made his way over, sheathing his sword.

I had never notice the weapons he had carried, but now that I thought about I realized that all the dwarves carried at least two different weapons. I glanced down at myself and saw that I had none. It made me think of what Kili had said the night before about orc raids. What if they attacked and I was left with nothing?

"Can I have a sword? Or a weapon or something?" I blurted out, regretting it the moment it came out. I would really need to stop doing that. Thorin must think I have some sort of speech problem that makes me blurt out random thoughts.

Thorin stopped and glanced up at me, his expression unreadable.

"You want a weapon?" He asked, slightly amused. He frowned for a second and I realized that he was actually thinking about it.

"You already have one." He said finally, nodding at my necklace and headed back towards the camp.

I stood there shocked, not sure I heard him right. I raced after him, tailing him while trying to get him to speak.

"What do you mean? What can this thing do?"

Thorin slowed down and gave me a confused look, his blue eyes searching mine. "You do not know?"

I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair, frustrated as ever.

"No! And all I can learn from Gandalf is that it was used for helping the ancient races of this world. That is it. He was very vague about any power it possessed. Actually he is very vague about a lot of things. Please, Thorin if you know anything just tell me. I need to know."

Thorin stared at me hard, his jaw clenching. For a moment, I thought he was going to leave but instead placed his hand on the stone slowly.

"My people know very little about the Onyx Moon but my grandfather once told me stories of its power. Supposedly it can give and take away life through its wearer…" He held the stone out away from my chest and studied it, ignoring me.

"When the last wearer disappeared with it, it was believed to have been broken so that its power could not be used again. Yet, that was merely a myth, obviously."

He dropped the stone and cleared his throat, making me look him in the eyes. "You are going to tell me that you know nothing on the Onyx Moon or its properties?"

"Absolutely nothing." I responded, not looking away. I did not want to tell him about the stone thinking and feeling in its own way, but I still needed to know what this thing was. It had brought me here, for that I was certain. I just needed to know why.

Thorin rubbed his hand over his beard, contemplating my answer. The long pause grew and I shifted from foot to foot, finally appreciating the soft leather boots Bofur had packed in my bag. My flats would have killed me by now.

Finally Thorin seemed to come back and let out a long sigh. "Alright. I shall help you in any way I can to figure out how to wield the stone's true power. We will start after dinner tonight."

"You are going to help me?" I asked, not expecting it. I had assumed Gandalf would eventually get to it but to find Thorin Oakenshield willing to help me search for answers first was not what I had in mind.

"As much as I can. Gandalf would know more but I don't see the harm in trying to understand the stone by ourselves. It could prove very useful in the future."

I paused slightly and squinted at Thorin, noticing the change in his voice. "You don't want Gandalf to know, do you?"

Thorin glared but stayed quiet, turning away to leave again.

I followed him but continued, unsure of his motives.

"You want to be able to use the power against Smaug…" I finally said aloud, putting together the pieces. "That is why you were willing to bring me along. You recognized the stone the minute you met me."

Thorin walked on by studied me from the side. "You are clever, I'll give you that."

I huffed and faked a smile. "Thanks."

"The stone's power is that of legend. If we are able to use it against Smaug, then we will win back Erebor without costing my men their lives. I will not lead them to their deaths Kris."

I really looked at him then, noticing that he used my name. He truly loved his men, that was plain to see but the extent he was willing to sacrifice to get back his city was astounding.

I rubbed the necklace with my thumb and thought hard. By not telling Gandalf, a wizard who may know more about the stone, I was lying to the one person who knew where I was from and who could possibly get me back.

And yet, Thorin was willing to help me to help his people and his men from suffering.

I already knew I had decided, but I felt that I still needed to weigh the options. Even though I wanted to get back home, a part of me wanted to help these dwarves. To help them get back to their home.

I sighed and held out my hand to Thorin. "We have a deal. You will help me figure out this necklace and I will help you retake Erebor."

Thorin watched me steadily and gripped my hand in his, cementing my fate to the company's.

"Deal."

We walked back in silence to the camp and finished loading the ponies, setting out quickly into the wilderness.

The second day passed without any orc attacks, raids, or whatever other frightening situations Kili felt obligated to tell me. I only half-acknowledged him, not really wanting to dwell on the ideas of orcs. Even Bilbo who rode just ahead of us looked a little sick after a while.

Finally, Kili rode on ahead to scout leaving me and Bilbo to release a breath of relief. The whole talk about different kinds of orc attacks were not making either of us feel any better.

We instead talked about the Shire or Bilbo's home at Bag End. It felt weird knowing his fate, having seen the movies. To know that he would find the ring, the ring that his nephew Frodo would have to take all the way to Mordor. It was an odd thought.

However, I focused on the present and found his stories about the Shire funny and entertaining, the life of a hobbit not always as exciting as that of a dwarf which Kili had found time to explain to me early in the trip.

It was around noon when we stopped to eat lunch, Bombur and Bofur handing out rolls of bread and sausages. Kili returned and he settled himself beside me and his brother who was just in the middle of telling me about a particularly funny night at a tavern.

"What did I miss?" He asked, shoving some bread into his mouth.

"Nothing much, just the time you had that drinking contest against me and I had to carry you home."

Kili groaned and shoved his brother. "I would have won that!" He garbled food still in his mouth. He leaned in and whispered to me, loudly. "My brother is a horrible liar. What really happened was he knew I would win so cheated."

"How do you cheat in a drinking game?" I asked, smiling at the bickering brothers.

"He would pour out half his drink while I wasn't looking." Kili supplied, glaring at his fairer brother.

Fili merely shrugged, laughing. "Whatever you say brother. I wasn't the one who had to be carried home in front of half the city."

I laughed at that, just imagining the drunken Kili slung over his brother's back, completely hammered.

"Aww, so you're taking his side huh?" Kili asked, amused. "Well fine then." He grabbed one of my sausages and ate it, swallowing it whole. He gulped it down and smiled, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Very mature." I said, earning a laugh from Fili. Kili grinned anyway and headed off, most likely to fill Thorin in on the scouting.

"I'll have to apologize for my younger brother. He can be very unbearable at times." Fili said, handing me a bottle of water.

I took the bottle and took a swig. "It's fine." I said handing him the bottle back. "I have brothers so I know how it is."

Fili nodded and helped me to my feet. I blushed when he pulled me up, putting us face to face. His blue eyes twinkled and I couldn't help myself from noticing his extremely close proximity.

He didn't seem to notice and turned to helped the others clean up. I watched the handsome fair hair dwarf and shook my head.

_Stop it Kris! Stop making this more awkward then it has to be._

I let out a large breath and went to help Nori and Dori repack the pack pony. I was tightening one of the buckles the way Dori had shown me one of the packs when I noticed Kili talking in hushed tones with Bofur.

I wouldn't have really noticed was it not for the way Kili kept glancing my way, his face unreadable. Whatever Bofur was telling him, it bothered Kili which was odd for he seemed like the kind of person not easily bothered.

"Kris?" Nori asked, pulling my attention away. I had been redoing the same buckle for the last few minutes and blushed.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Thinking about horses…And ponies…And stuff."

It sounded lame in my head, and it only to sounded more ridiculous out loud.

Nori's brow furrowed but walked off, allowing me to finish the rest of the buckles and to cringe at my attempt to pass off being caught staring.

We soon set off again and I rode just behind Gandalf, the tall wizard obscuring most of the scenery.

I turned in my saddle at one point, noting Fili and Kili talking in low voices at the back. I found myself frowning and wondered what Bofur had told them.

We rode the rest of the day in quiet, no one wanting to really talk. We arrived at a spot and began to set up camp. I was helping Bofur with the stew when I noticed Kili pacing nearby, his face clearly agitated.

"What's wrong with Kili?" I whispered to Bofur, causing the dwarf to look up from the stew. Bofur chuckled a bit but shook his head.

"The lad's fine. Just has a few things on his mind is all."

I looked sideways at Bofur but he said no more, humming a tune under his breath.

Once I finished helping with the stew, I wandered off in search of Thorin. Dinner wouldn't be ready for a while so I figured I could start training.

I walked by Kili and Fili and grinned. Both smiled back but they seemed less enthusiastic, something clouding their usual humor. I continued past, confused at their distant behaviour.

_Did I say something?_ I wondered, hoping that I had not insulted them or something. I couldn't dwell on the idea for I found Thorin.

He was talking with Gandalf but saw me approaching. He watched me and I motioned to the forest. He subtly nodded and I headed off to wait for him there. I knew he didn't want Gandalf to know so I just waited for him to come up with an excuse. I felt bad not telling Gandalf, but I had promised Thorin.

It wasn't long before Thorin strolled to the spot I had chosen. It was a tiny clearing with a small boulder which I could sit on, just enough room for two people.

Thorin sat down across from me, getting straight to business. "The Onyx Moon is most known for its healing abilities, or so the legends go."

"Alright…" I said, trying to understand where he was going with it. Thorin pulled out a knife from his belt and before I could protest, cut a small gash on his palm.

"Thorin!" I hissed, pulling his hand towards me to inspect it. "What is wrong with you?"

"We need to see what you are able to do." Thorin replied simply, tucking the knife back into his belt. I stared at him, dumbstruck.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked, noticing the cut was not too deep. It felt awkward to hold his hand in mine, but Thorin flicked his head towards his palm, not caring.

"Heal it."

"Easy for you to say…" I grumbled, wondering if I should have told Gandalf. He would know what to do. I looked back at Thorin and he held my gaze, his blue eyes unwavering. I sighed.

"Fine…"

I held his hand in mine, his palm facing up. The blood was flowing from his cut slowly, the deep red colour almost black in the coming night.

I closed my eyes and focused.

_Okay…now what? Umm, heal!_

I opened one eye and checked the cut. Nothing. I let out another breath and noticed Thorin glaring. "Focus." He growled, making me want to glare back.

I closed my eyes again and focused on the cut, trying to block out Thorin.

_This is ridiculous. Who does he think I am? One of his dwarves? Being polite never killed anyone._

I opened my eyes again and still nothing. I dropped his hand and rubbed my temples. "Thorin, maybe this is nonsense. Nothing is happening!"

"You're not trying. Try again." Thorin said his tone low. He held out his hand again. I grimaced at the injured hand but took it anyway, my teeth clenching.

I held his injured hand in mine and focused on the cut, not closing my eyes this time. The blood was still flowing freely from the cut and for a moment, I forgot what I was trying to do, letting my mind go blank.

That is when I felt it, a steady pulse from the jewel around my neck. I almost ripped my hand away from his but steeled myself, allowing the strange feeling to grow.

A feeling like an electric current moved down my body, making me bite my lip. The current travelled down my arms and I could feel it reach my hand, where Thorin's injured hand lay.

Thorin let out a small gasp when the gash began to fade, the blood retreating back into his hand.

I let the feeling completely take over and then I felt a sharp pain on my hand. I pulled back suddenly and looked at my hand. I could not see anything but I could almost feel the blade cutting into my skin. My head began to pound slightly and I found myself thinking back to the hobbit hole and my odd sensation of dizziness.

_Perhaps I have done this before_, I realized. Bilbo had immediately woken up from fainting after that odd feeling of electricity hit me. Maybe the Onyx Moon had helped him then too.

Thorin held up his hand and held it out, revealing the cut was gone. I took it again and found myself amazed to see there was nothing, no scar or even blood to have hinted there was a cut at all.

"Well this is interesting…" He murmured, noting my clutched hand. My hand hurt, but dully. It was almost like a reminder of what I did for Thorin, like soldiers who itch at missing limbs; a phantom pain.

The Onyx Moon on my neck seemed to hum, contented with itself on a job well done. I rubbed it thoughtfully and let out a choked laugh.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, amazed. "I can't believe it…"

"Is your hand alright?" Thorin asked, standing up and pulling me up with him. I nodded and flexed my hand.

"It is fine. I just can feel where your blade cut you. It's kinda odd, really. It's as if the cut is on the inside… under the skin."

Thorin watched me quietly and leaned down, standing eye to eye with me. "Are you alright?" He finally questioned.

"Yah… just have a bit of a headache and tired is all." I said, noticing the headache wasn't as bad as it was at the hobbit hole. My body also felt tired, as it did before and Thorin seemed to take note.

"At least I know what this is capable of doing." I said happily, ignoring the headache. Thorin studied me a minute longer, as if debating on what to do.

He slung his arm around my waist and supported my body. I would have blushed at the contact but Thorin wasn't the type to try and sweep me off my feet. He was just being thoughtful and at the moment I appreciated it.

"We will try again tomorrow." Thorin said, leading me back towards the camp. I looked up at him and realized that I had signed on to this. I sighed and nodded, trying to walk without so much help from Thorin.

We got back to the camp and Thorin let me go, making sure I was able to get to my bedroll. "Do not forget you have first watch." He reminded me, before he went to talk with Balin and Dwalin.

I groaned at remembering and went to find my bedroll. I assumed that the brothers would have put it beside theirs again, being cheeky as usual but I was surprised to find everything laid out for me far to the end of camp, almost secluded.

I searched the dwarves around the fire for Fili and Kili, but they were not there. I sighed and sat down, accepting a bowl of stew from Bombur.

_They must be mad at me._ I thought, the stew helping my tired body. My head was still pounding but it was not bad enough to really bother me.

Dinner past and I stayed awake for the first watch, sitting next to Oin who had volunteered to stay up with me.

Fili and Kili had remained silent throughout dinner, Kili especially. I wondered what I could have done but if they were not going to tell me, then I couldn't do much about it.

The first night watch went without a hitch, Ori and Nori relieving me and Oin halfway through the night.

I yawned and settled down on my bedroll, ignoring the distance between me and the dwarves. I could see the silhouettes of Kili and Fili but decided to think about the dwarves in the morning. My body felt tired from the long ride and the 'training' me and Thorin had tried so finally getting to close my eyes was a blessing.

Bilbo was the closest to me and I allowed myself to focus on the soft snores of the hobbit to lull me to sleep, luckily no dreams invading my night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Kris?"

My eyes shot open and all I could see was a black mass. I bolted out off of my bedroll, throwing my arms in the air with a small shriek. I felt my hand collide with something solid and heard a loud groan of pain.

"Oww! Kris, it's me!" Kili complained, gripping his noise. "For the love of Durin!" He swore, sitting back on his bum, holding his injured face.

"Kili!" I breathed, trying to steady by frantic heart. When I had woken, all I had seen was a shadowy mass looming over me. Instincts struck and I try to hit it.

At least I knew I had some sort of fighting spirit.

However, Kili was not an orc but rather part of my own company, so having just smacked him right in the face probably didn't vouch for my defense skills. The little scream also didn't help matters either.

"Oh, Kili are you alright? I thought you were an orc!" I pulled myself up and threw off the blanket around me. I crawled over to Kili and inspected his face.

"Well it's good to know that I remind you of an orc. Do you always react like this in the mornings?" He asked, smiling ruefully despite his sore face.

"Haha very funny," I joked weakly, still upset with myself. "God, I am so sorry. I just panicked a bit… Does it hurt?"

A large red mark was forming around his cheek, his nose taking the brunt of my wild hit. He laughed and shook his head, amazingly not really upset that I had whacked him in the head.

Without thinking, I reached out to touch his injury. The odd urge to help was overpowering and the Onyx Moon seemed to want to help.

I pressed my fingers lightly to his red cheek. His skin was smooth even with the light stubble that he had.

Kili froze at my touch, his laughter and joking stopping instantly. His eyes found mine and for a moment something past in his dark brown eyes.

I however, was focused on the swell of power from the Onyx Moon. I could feel the current of power beginning to stir, travelling out to my fingers. I wanted to take the pain away, my guilt in causing him pain overwhelming me.

But before I could help him, Kili seemed to remember himself and pulled away, his eyes down. He got up quickly and paced, obviously distressed while taking short, loud breaths.

I frowned, confused. "Kili, are you alright?" He looked so conflicted I had wondered if I had done something wrong. Perhaps the Onyx Moon was doing something strange again?

Kili looked down at me for a second then looked away, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Kili?" I said a little louder, getting annoyed at his mood. _Why was he being so strange recently?_

"Nothing. I just came to get you up." He said curtly, not meeting my gaze. I frowned at him but he ignored it, leaving me alone. I sat, my mouth open in a sort of awe. No explanation, just a simple answer and abrupt exit.

"What the hell…" I murmured, shaking my head. I rubbed my head and wrapped my hair into a bun. I could feel the knots but didn't want to deal with it. Temperamental dwarves were on the mind; especially young dark haired ones.

I looked around and began to pack up, realizing that I had slept in again. The air was chilly so I wrapped my cloak around e tighter, wishing I had my usual jacket instead.

Kili's odd behaviour was still bothering me, it nagging at me so I decided to get down to the bottom of it. It all started after I saw Bofur talking with him earlier the day before so I decided to start there. If anyone knew, Bofur did, even if he didn't want to tell me.

I went over to my pony, whose name I found out from Oin during the night watch was Jack (of all the names to name a pony), and tacked him up. The other dwarves were finishing eating so I decided it was the best time to approach Bofur.

I strolled over to a small boulder and sat down, Bofur only a few feet away. I waved him over secretly, trying not to draw too much attention. He glanced up at me questioningly and came over, his face amused.

"I suppose you want to ask me something in secret, hmm?" he drawled, pulling out his pipe. I smirked but nodded.

Bofur pouted his lip and mulled it over, filling his pipe with pipe weed. "Alright. Ask away."

I decided to not beat around the bush and just go straight to the point. "Have you said anything to Fili or Kili about me? They have been acting very strange lately and I have no idea why. You wouldn't have anything to do with it?"

Bofur tried to hide his grin but failed, chuckling to himself. "Oh, aye I did say something to them. Nothing of a bad sort, I assure you."

"Then what?" I asked, frustrated.

"I just let them know that you needed to be respected."

"Respected?" I repeated, lost. "Respected as in treated as a leper?"

Bofur laughed and shook his head, popping his pipe into his mouth. "No nothing like that, just that a woman of your status needs some space when travelling alone with other men. They're young so I thought I'd give them some warning."

I stared at Bofur, rubbing my temples. "Bofur, what are you saying?"

"Well being a married woman and all…" Bofur barely finished the sentence before I interrupted him, stuttering. "Married? You think I'm married? Bofur I never told you that!"

"But you said you do not live with your family." Bofur pointed out, his forehead creasing. "Are you widowed?"

I laughed and shook my head, finally connecting the dots.

"Oh Bofur… No, I am not married, widowed or in any sort of relationship at the moment. Where I come from, women often live alone. They don't need to have a husband to leave their family. Oh god, Bofur! This entire time you thought I was married?"

Bofur cocked his head, the pipe tipping slightly from his mouth. "Well isn't that something." He mused, clearly interested.

"This Hamill-Town is a strange place to be sure."

I continued to laugh, realizing what Fili and Kili had been trying to do. _Aww, they were trying to protect my honor!_ I thought, smiling. _That is absolutely adorable! Why can't more men do that?_

"So Fili and Kili were trying to protect my honor?" I asked, using finger quotations. Bofur frowned at my hand gesture but ignored it, muttering something about my home's odd customs.

"You could say that. The lads just didn't want to get you into any sort of trouble. I suppose this means I should tell them that you're otherwise, unattached. That'll cheer 'em up. Kili's sulking has been making Thorin more upset than usual."

I blushed briefly but still chuckled, not believing that this entire thing was about me being married. No wonder Kili jumped when I reached for his face.

"Please Bofur, just make this right. Go tell them to stop acting like I have the plague and to be my friends again. Oddly enough, I kinda miss them." I joked, standing up to leave. Gloin had wandered over at this point and was looking on with curiosity.

Gloin was a joyful man, to be saying the least. Generally everything with him ended in a laugh or a hearty slap on the back, except when he talked about elves. He really hated elves.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked, wanting to be a part of the joke. Bofur chimed in for the two of us, his voice carrying over the camp.

"Aww, just how Lady Kris does not have a husband as of yet. No lucky fella has yet to catch her eye."

Gloin raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Is she now? Well I know a couple of lads who would love to hear that." He pointedly looked at me and I blushed, feeling myself getting embarrassed. How could he know if it bothered the two brothers? They just were being considerate…weren't they?

"Aye, those were my thoughts exactly," Bofur continued, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Maybe we should let the lads out of their misery and tell them now."

I gasped and before I could protest, Gloin yelled out, "Fili, Kili get over here lads! Kris has something she would like to tell ya!"

"What?!" I said, completely embarrassed. "Bofur, Gloin! How am I supposed to…Bofur, you started this whole thing! You do it!"

Bofur shrugged good-naturally at me but I could tell he was amused at my embarrassment. "Nah, I think you've got this my dear."

The whole company had now wandered over, all looking at me expectantly. Bilbo and Gandalf has even come over, Gandalf smiling at me with the ever present knowing look in his eye.

Fili and Kili approached and I could feel myself burning, my cheeks red. They both seemed apprehensive, Kili looking just as flustered as I felt. Fili seemed less bothered but I could see his eyes narrowing in confusion.

_I hate dwarves, I hate dwarves…_ I repeated in my head, glaring at Bofur and Gloin. _Oh, just let me die. Please…Kill me now!_

The Onyx Moon seemed to also find this amusing and hummed, making me more annoyed and frustrated than ever. Even the stupid necklace was finding this funny!

Both brothers and the rest of the ground were now all gathered around, all but Thorin and Dwalin who seemed to be out. Bofur flicked his pipe at me to start to speak and I glared at him coldly.

"I…umm…" The words wouldn't leave my mouth, my mind confused. What the hell was I going to say? That I'm not seeing anyone so, hey, I'm single?

_Yah, Thorin would love that. A stranger joining his company just to catch a man…_

"Aww, don't be shy lass." Gloin urged, making me blush fiercer. I gave him a sideways glared and he chuckled.

"Kris? Are you alright?" Fili said, his eyes now alittle concerned. Kili was still refusing to look at me, his red cheek clearly visible.

"I'm fine…" I choked my voice cracking. _Ugh, I am making this worst! Just spit it out! Do it!_

"I was, uh, just talking to Bofur and Gloin and realized that I needed to clear something up…"

The dwarves, hobbit and wizard all waited, Gloin nodding encouragingly.

"I come from a place called Hamill-Town…to the north." A few dwarves whispered to each other, obviously trying to figure out where to the north Hamill-Town was. I ignored the murmurs and went on, my voice still unsure.

"It is somewhat different to most towns, and has some different rules and privileges." Kili and Fili were now both looking at me with a mix of interest and confusion, Kili's eyes unreadable.

"One of these privileges is that women do not need to be married to leave their families home…" I paused there, not sure how to continue.

The dwarves turned to each other, muttering. I sighed and bit my lip. This was going great…

"So, what are you saying?" Nori asked, his brow furrowed. "Do you move into your husband's house first? Or what? You've run away? Seems a bit extreme… Your husband can't be that bad."

Kili cringed at this and Fili rubbed his beard, uncomfortable. I let out a groan and shook my head.

"I'm not married, alright?" I finally blurted out, earning a few raised brows. "I am not widowed or courting anyone or doing anything of the kind! I just wanted to get that cleared up, so now that that is done, let's get a move on! Day light is a-wasting! Chop-chop! No time like the present, so let's go! Okay, move it guys! Let's GO!"

I yelled the last one, shocking the stunned audience. They all turned quickly and hurried away, Ori practically tripped backwards to leave. The dwarves dispersed fast, glancing my way with looks of confusion, amusement, and a little bit of fear.

"What was that about?" I heard Balin ask Bombur, giving me concerned looks. Bombur shrugged but hurried through his packing.

"I do not know, but I don't want to find out! Women can be unpredictable."

"Do you know what 'chop-chop' means? I have never heard that expression before."

"Maybe her people are cooks? I would ask, but she scares me…"

Balin nodded and continued off, making me cringe.

_And now they all think I'm unstable too. Great job Kris…_ I cursed myself, wishing I could crawl into a hole and hide. Or maybe I could just go find an orc…that could work too.

I glanced at Bofur and saw that he was grinning ear to ear, shaking noticeably with contained laughter. Gloin was turning red from effort, forcing himself not to laugh.

"You two are hilarious. Real hysterical." I said coldly, earning a hearty bellow from Gloin.

I stalked off, not wanting to deal with him. I was completely embarrassed and most likely made most of the dwarves regret bringing me along.

I didn't get far though before I was swept off my feet, gasping in surprise. "What?"

"Well that's a relief!" Kili cried, swinging me in a circle. Fili stood close by, a smile plastered to his face. Kili passed me to his brother and he spun me as well, making me dizzy. I felt myself grinning, despite having just made a fool of myself.

"We didn't really know what to do when Bofur told us you were married. But, thank Durin you are not!" Fili chipped in, finally setting me down. I wobbled but grinned like an idiot.

"You guys were really that upset by the fact I was married?" I chuckled, looking at the pair of them.

Kili nodded, looking slightly bashful.

"We couldn't really continue to act the way we were. It wouldn't be proper for a married woman to be among single men..."

"And Thorin would have murdered us if he found out." Fili added sarcastically, earning a nod from Kili.

"And that too."

I laughed and pulled them into a hug, ignoring the nagging in my head. I didn't care what it looked like, I had my friends back. Both wrapped an arm around me and I felt so much of the night's confusion ebb away. The smell of forest and leather filled my nose and I closed my eyes briefly, letting the feeling last.

"I missed you guys!" I said, breaking away quickly after realizing I hadn't moved in a while. _Kris…they are just friends, _the voiced nagged_._

"Next time someone tells you something about me, please confirm with me first. I had thought I had broken some sort of Dwarven code or something."

Both smiled but I felt so much better. Maybe I should apologize to Gloin and Bofur. They did sorta help…

_No… I will not admit that their stupid little trick worked! Bombur thinks I'm a nutcase!_

"Dwarves don't really have much of code to begin with." Fili laughed, leading us towards the ponies. Everyone was already beginning to file out, Thorin watching us from the front of the procession.

"Unless it involves drinking. Then we have only one."

"Drink as much as you can, as fast as you can." Kili said with a laugh, clapping his brother on the back.

I laughed and climbed onto Jack, he whinnying softly. I patted him and gave him a gentle kick. Fili and Kili soon joined me and together we set off again, not aware that Thorin had been watching coolly from the front of the line.

I could not see what he saw; only feeling the immense joy of being reunited with two new friends who were proving to make this adventure of mine more bearable.

I could not see the way one of them watched me, his lips quirking up into a smile every time I laughed. I was blind to it, completely unaware. Thorin was not however, and he frowned, his thoughts whirling through his mind.

I caught his look but his faced changed quickly, his usual stony look taking over. My brows furrowed but I let it pass, and instead enjoyed the ride. I was in too good of a mood at the moment, not wanting Thorin's odd look to bother me. I instead began humming to myself as I let the day slowly pass by, the light tunes of The Beatles echoing through the beautiful forest.

**Okay guys, I promise that the next few chapter will have some action! I've just been trying to build up to it, get a little foundation! Trust me, I was starting to get alittle bored at all of the slow moving plots. I just felt Kris needed to be introduced slowly, along with all of the other characters!**

** Anyway, please review! It helps me so much...Negative, positive it is all good! Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We rode quietly, listening to Gandalf tell stories about the many wizards of Middle-Earth in a soft drizzle of rain which started halfway through the day. My cloak had a hood and I pulled it over my head, thankful for whatever little protection it gave me.

Gandalf explained the different wizards and I found myself particularly enjoying the stories about Radagast the Brown, a hermit like wizard who lived in the forest. He sounded crazy, but it still brought a smile to my lips.

We stopped earlier than usual, pulling up our ponies at the base of the mountains. A single run down home sat at the bottom, Thorin deeming it a perfect spot to rest for the night.

I hopped off of Jack and handed Fili the reins. "I want to do something useful for a change so look after Jack. I'm going to help cook tonight!"

Fili took the reins and made a face. "Should I be worried then?"

I laughed sarcastically and walked off, heading over to the run down home.

Generally it was Bombur who dealt with the food (obvious for he was enormous…seriously it was an achievement to be that big) but tonight Bofur had volunteered along with Bilbo. I wanted to be of use so I decided on the ride that I would help out too.

For the last few nights, I had felt extremely guilty about not helping out at camp. Fili and Kili had always set out my things as according to our bet and since Thorin made a deal to help me, all I ever did was show up and eat their food then sleep, only to sleep in every morning and then sometimes punch them in the face. Not to mention that since coming to Middle-Earth I have been somewhat emotional and most thought I was unstable. Ori still feared me slightly.

At the moment, I wasn't the ideal company member.

Seriously, I was free-loading and I was surprised that I hadn't had my food spat in or something. I would have done something by now…

I was heading over to help prepare a fire when I noticed Gandalf and Thorin arguing, Bilbo standing off to the side with Balin.

"A farmer and his family lived here." Gandalf mused, looking around the ruins. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the valley."

Thorin ignored Gandalf and walked into the small house. "I have told you already. I will not go near that place."

I frowned and edged closer, standing with Bilbo.

Gandalf was already beginning to sound irritated. "And why is that?" he demanded, leaning on his staff. "The elves could help us. Gives us food, rest, advice."

"We do not need advice…" Thorin bristled, obviously having had this same conversation with Gandalf before.

"We have a map that we cannot read," Gandalf stated simply, willing Thorin to agree. "Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin turned away from the old mantle, his eyes showing the anger he was trying to repress. "A dragon attacks Erebor…What help came from the elves. Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing!"

He walked over and glared up at Gandalf. "You ask me to seek out the very people who betray my grandfather…Betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Cut in Gandalf, trying to get Thorin to see reason. "I did not give you that key for you to hold on to the path…"

"It was not yours to keep it." Thorin hissed back, livid. Gandalf glared and shook his head, marching off. I had never seen him look so angry before.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called, voicing everyone's concerns.

"To seek the company of the only one around here with any sense!"

"And who is that?" Bilbo asked confused.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" shouted Gandalf, disappearing into the forest. "I've had enough of dwarves…" muttered Gandalf to himself, disappearing.

I turned to Thorin, confused but he merely glared. "Come on Bilbo, we're hungry."

Bilbo looked around wildly, turning to Balin. "Is he coming back?"

I opened my mouth but couldn't find an answer. _Would he be coming back?_

I glanced at Thorin and gave him a questioning look. "Perhaps we should go after him?" I asked quietly. He ignored me and turned away. "Fili, Kili tend the ponies."

I glared at Thorin and shook my head. _Men…always so stubborn._

"Be that way then…" I said under my breath and decided to get out of his way. He was going to be in no mood to help me with the Onyx Moon tonight so it would just be better to let him be.

The stone seemed almost sad at not being able to be used tonight and I rubbed it thoughtfully. _I still have time…_ I thought. _I still have plenty of time to figure you out before Smaug_

I was cutting up some vegetables some time later when Bofur settled down beside me, smiling to himself. "So I'm guessing I have been forgiven from this morning?"

I grinned and finished cutting up the veggies. "Maybe…" I teased, already knowing I had. Gandalf still hadn't returned and the sun was almost completely set.

Bofur smiled and helped me put the cut up veggies into the stew. It smelt amazing and I was tempted to take a sip.

"Where did you learn to cook Bofur? This smells amazing!"

"Well my mum taught me a thing or two about cooking." Bofur said smugly, stirring the contents of the pot. "Thought it might come in handy one day."

I nodded my head thoughtfully, resting my back against the old house's wall. Bofur sat back and watched me, the mischievous look back. As I was learning, it was always there, always.

"Bofur, just say what is on your mind. You always just sit there and wait. It really gets annoying."

Bofur snorted but leaned back as well. "It's nothing. I just notice the lads are in better spirits again. They were miserable only the night before and now, downright cheery. And just after you explained to everyone that you weren't married. Funny how that is…"

I looked down, hoping it was dark enough to not see the blush on my face. "They are just happy, that's all." I said, trying to make myself believe it. "I don't see anything odd about it."

"Aww, well maybe your right." Bofur agreed, turning back to the soup. "It has nothing to do with you. Silly of me to think of it."

I nodded but didn't say anything, considering his words.

Fili and Kili did not think of me other than a friend… They told me themselves…

_But what if they don't?_

The thought struck me so hard that I froze my heart beginning to pound. What if they did not see me as a member of the company, but as a single woman with no attachments? Of course I had considered each of them, in secret.

Their looks, attitude, sensitivity; all the criteria that any girl would go through when considering a worth-while crush. Not that I had a crush on either of them…or one that I knew of at all.

I realized with a start that I had subconsciously judged both of them, my mind going over everything detail without my awareness.

The way when Kili smiled his face lit up or how Fili's eyes seemed to glitter when he was amused. I took into account the way they dressed, Fili wearing furs while Kili wore simpler clothes and I even could tell the difference between the two just by their smell…

I blushed at this knowledge, cursing myself.

After all this time of convincing myself they were just friends, I was crushing on both of them. Hard…

_Ugh…Kris what have you done? They are not even from your world! They are dwarves! Mythical warriors from stories! You might as well fall in love with a gnome!_

I put a hand to my head and moaned. If Bofur noticed he didn't show it, he was probably just enjoying the fact that he knew more than I do.

Bofur soon announced that the soup was ready and everyone grabbed a bowl, Bilbo taking two for Fili and Kili who were still watching the ponies. Bombur tried to get thirds but was swatted away by Bofur, pouting sadly.

I sat with Ori and Nori and allowed them to talk around me, too preoccupied to really speak. I picked at my soup and sighed, the hunger gone.

"Bombur…" I called, holding out my untouched soup. He looked at me cautiously but took the soup, giving me a wide smile.

"Don't mention it." I said, returning the smile. Bombur sat back down and began to dig in, the smile still lingering on his lips.

I smirked at the tubby dwarf but sighed again. All I could think about was how I had been such a fool. All this time spent on trying to see Fili and Kili as only friends, yet all I could do now was think of them as anything but…

"Thorin!"

I jumped at the sound, immediately recognizing the voice to be that of Fili's. The note of urgency sent every nerve on edge. The other dwarves too were all up, their faces worried.

Thorin got up from his spot and grabbed his sword, sensing the danger. Fili raced into the camp and I realized that Kili was not with him. A sharp pang of fear hit me, my stomach feeling sick. Bilbo was also missing, and I knew something terrible was wrong.

"What is it Fili?" Thorin asked quickly, noting his nephew's tone. "What's happened?"

"Trolls…Trolls stole the ponies…" Fili puffed, taking deep breaths. "We sent the hobbit in to get them back."

"You did what?!" I gasped, not believing that Bilbo would ever do such a thing.

"Kili is watching him." Fili answered, as if that made their decision any safer.

I gaped at him wide-eyed, still not believing it. Thorin however, did not see it as strange. "Gather your weapons. We will get back the ponies before sunrise or before the hobbit can do anything foolish."

The dwarves scattered around, grabbing the weapons. I could sense the eagerness and fear among them, making me wonder if they were excited or terrified of fighting.

I watched in disbelief, unsure of what to do. I was not a skilled fighter…I had only ever been taught by my brothers how to hold my own against an opponent but even then.

I could feel the Onyx Moon's anxiousness and realized that it wanted me to help. I took a few deep breaths but steeled my nerves.

I saw a knife near my bedroll and went to gather it, only to feel a soft grip hold me back.

"You're staying here lass." Bofur said, turning me to face him. "Trolls can be very dangerous. It's no place for a girl like you."

"So? You all are going so I should come too! I may not be the best in a fight but I can help at least. One of you could get hurt!"

Fili overheard me and strode over, his face stern. "Oh no you don't. You are going to stay here and wait until we get back."

I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned. The Onyx Moon felt almost angry at being commanded to stay and it was rubbing off on me.

"I'm not some 50's wife or something! You can't tell me what to do Fili." I said stubbornly. "If you are all going, so am I."

Bofur and Fili exchanged glances, a look passing between to two. Bofur sighed and nodded, giving me an apologetic face.

Before I knew it, Fili grabbed me, tossing me over his shoulder like a doll.

"Hey! What the… Let me go! Fili!" I screamed, kicking at him. He barely flinched, carrying me back towards the broken house.

"This is for your own good Kris!" Fili said, trying to reason with me. Bofur followed along behind, leaning down to talk to me. "Kris, we just don't want you getting hurt is all."

"My own good!" I screamed back, smacking Fili's back with my fists. "Are you serious? Let me down!"

He finally set me down and faster than I could have ever imagined, he and Bofur had tied me up. I yelled a couple of choice words at them, trying to wiggle free but the two dwarves were strong. Soon, my hands were bond behind my back and my feet were tied too.

"Untie me! Somebody untie me now! What the hell is this? Let me go! Bofur, untie me or so help me…" I yelled, trying to pry my hands loose from the rope. Thorin caught my eye but looked away, obviously agreeing with Bofur and Fili. I growled and tried to wiggle free.

After the whole deal about finding a way to defeat Smaug with the power of the Onyx Moon, he was just going to leave me here like some useless damsel in distress? He was going to pay for this…once I got out of the stupid knots…

_What are they? First they are dwarves, now warriors…and now sailors too? These knots are impossible!_

I continued to scream but Fili soon gaged me. I screamed into the gag before glaring at Fili, my eyes cold.

_They are going to die when I get out of this… _I swore, my fury bubbling off of me_. If the trolls don't do it, I will! The tied me up and gagged me! What the hell! How is in any society this okay? He gagged me!_

Fili winced but shook his head. "I'm sorry Kris but you can't be put in danger like that. We'll be back before you know it."

"And look on the bright side," added Bofur, a weak smile tugging at his lips. "You'll have some time alone to yourself. That's not a bad thing…"

"Hmmghfggamm!" I screamed, the gag muffling my anger.

If I didn't have a gag in my mouth, I would have told him where to go with his 'bright side'. I glared at the two of them and continued to fight the restraints.

"Please don't hate us after this." Fili said meekly. "We just don't want you hurt! We'll be back soon, Kris."

With that, he hurried off with Bofur, the whole company soon leaving me alone. The fire crackled and I listened to the silence.

What is they got hurt? I could at least help Bilbo get the ponies or something!

I fought at the bonds, cursing the fact that dwarven knots were very secure. Almost impossible actually… I stopped fighting and huffed. I was going to have to think of a plan of action.

I looked around the old ruined home for something to use. My eyes fell on something flickering in the corner and I realized it was broken glass.

I eyed the glass gleefully and inched my way over, awkwardly shifting along the cold dirt floor on my bum. The glass was from what I guessed was the window, it having shattered long ago. I inched my body around and turned my back to the glass, searching the ground with my bound hands.

I felt the familiar coolness and gripped the shard.

_Now what…_

It's funny; you see the hero use glass to cut their bonds all the time, making it look easy in the movies. Simply flip the shard around and saw at the rope. Quick, efficient and fool-proof.

Easier said than done. Stupid Hollywood didn't tell you that it was harder than it looked, the glass biting into your hand as you tried to saw through some very tough rope that doesn't want to rip. Or that the fact that the glass isn't as sharp as they lead you to believe…It was taking much longer than any Hollywood hero ever did!

I forced myself not to grimace as the glass sliced my palm, the blood falling to the ground. I had managed somehow to get the glass shard in an angle that I could use it to cut the rope, but whatever Middle-Earth rope was made of; it wasn't the easiest stuff to cut.

After the longest few minutes of my life, the rope finally began to fray. I eagerly sawed harder, ignoring the pain in my hand. The rope split and I ripped my hands free, triumphant.

"Hmhghh!" I cried in joy, smiling despite the gag.

I took the gag out of my mouth and groaned happily. "Oh thank god…Stupid dwarfs."

I soon undid the knots binding my feet and got up. I felt a sharp twinge at my hand at looked down.

My palm was not bad, but the cut was still deep. The Onyx Moon hummed but I knew what it was thinking. I focused my thoughts on the surge of power but the gem seemed to stop. I frowned and concentrated hard. The gem almost tsked at my attempts, it growing annoyed.

I let out an exasperated breath and gave up, swearing quietly at the stone's temperamental behavior.

I used the cloth Fili had used to gag me and wrapped my palm. Once satisfied, I ran off in the direction of the dwarves.

"Stupid dwarves…" I muttered, following the path in the woods made by the company. "Stupid, stubborn, idiotic…" I was annoyed by the dwarves, or to put it more accurately pissed off. I was really pissed off. They tied me up and gagged me…I'd like to see anyone try to rationalize that.

I heard a loud clash and stopped, dropping to the forest floor. I heard a few yells and realized they were fighting. "The dwarves…" I breathed, horrified.

I scrambled to my feet and raced the soft glow of a fire and the loud clangs of metal up ahead.

_Please let them be alright!_ I prayed, all animosity gone. _Just let them be alright!_

I stumbled into a clearing and my eyes went wide.

_Maybe I should have stayed back at the camp…_

The scene was chaotic, dwarves leaping and diving from three of the ugliest, largest creatures I have ever seen. The trolls roared in anger and swatted at the men, nearly taking off a few heads.

I was half hidden from view by a tall bush and I thanked my luck as a troll stumbled back, his foot missing me by inches. I scurried farther back and tried to focus on the fray. I could see all of the dwarves but they were moving too fast for me to tell if they needed help. I tried to see Fili or Kili, or even Bofur but the chaos was too much.

I heard wild neighing and saw the ponies, their hooves stomping the earth in fear. I let out a breath and clenched my jaw. I was going to prove to the company I could be useful, even if it meant doing something foolish. I was resourceful!

_Oh, god Kris…Here we go_

Without giving myself time to second guess myself I made my way over to the ponies, staying on the outside of the ring of light. I tried to focus on keeping my eyes away from the chaos, the scene before me. I keep my eyes ahead…not wavering.

I saw someone being picked up and almost tossed away like a doll, my mind screaming at me to run before I too was thrown. My feet seemed to freeze, my legs shaking.

_I could not do this…I could not do this…_ I repeated in my head, the fear overwhelming.

I began to back away, away from the fray. I was going to turn back, to get help when I realized what I was doing.

I was afraid. I was a coward. I was leaving the very people who I had deemed my friends to save my own skin when they were risking their.

I gulped down my fear and inched my way to the ponies, my pace increasing with each step.

I was going to help. I was not going to leave them! I was not going to abandon the only friends because I was having a nervous breakdown!

I needed to prove to the men I could be useful. That I could be brave and fearless and not a burden… Even if I didn't feel it…

I reached the ponies and stayed low, forcing myself to be as small as possible to avoid detection. I crawled over to the cage and with a start, realize Bilbo was already there. I crawled over to him and tugged on his sleeve.

He almost screamed when I appeared at his elbow but steadied when he realized it was me. "Kris? What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain Bilbo! We need to get the ponies out of here before the trolls notice!" I hissed loudly, trying to be heard over the noise.

"Right…" Bilbo said, slightly in shock.

I pulled at the rope knot and let out a sharp hiss as my cut palm strained against the rope. The knot barely budged and I stumbled back, glaring at it.

_What, could ever Middle-Earth creature tie ridiculously tough knots?_

Luckily Bilbo had some sort of huge knife with him so he sawed at the ropes, while I tried to calm the ponies. The reared against their confines and I struggled to keep them under control.

The rope cage fell away and the ponies bolted, causing me to dive out of the way in surprise. I landed flat on my bum and had to roll out of the flying hooves of the scared ponies.

Bilbo stumbled back but stayed where he was, not noticing the approaching troll.

"Bilbo, look out!" I screamed, getting to my feet. He looked at me but was whisked into the air, his eyes wide with fear. I shuffled backwards and watched in terror. The troll held him in his grasp and lumbered away. I ran after him but tripped, falling onto my face.

I groaned and looked at the object. The knife Bilbo had used…

Since I had been on the other side of the fleeing ponies, the trolls did not see me. I picked up the knife and tried to ignore my palm. I crept back towards the shadows and hid in the tall bushes.

I was going to try and get him back when the trolls held out Bilbo for the dwarves to see, my lips opening into a 'o' of horror. "Bilbo…" I whispered, clutching the knife tightly.

Held by two trolls, Bilbo hung between them, his eyes wild with fear.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled, Thorin holding him back. My eyes flicked to Kili and I could see the fear in his eyes, his unrestrained fear for a friend easily visible.

I nearly broke my heart, and I felt a _feeling_ begin to form within me. Anger… Anger against the things holding Bilbo.

"Lay down your arms!" One of the trolls demanded his voice gravelly and rough.

I gripped the huge knife and shifted forward, the trolls still unaware of my presence. I had no idea what to do, but I figured if I could get Bilbo away from the trolls…Maybe Thorin and the others could attack without fear of Bilbo being hurt.

_How the hell are you supposed to do this? _A small voice in my head whispered _You're a curator who lives alone and has never been in a fight in all your life…What are you going to do? Bore the trolls to death with historical facts? That'll work…_

"Shut up!" I hissed at myself, forcing the voice from my head. "I'm going to do this!"

"We'll rip his off!" The troll shouted, tugging at Bilbo's limbs. I felt my stomach drop, my fear for Bilbo now taking over.

I steadied my shaking hands and readied the knife, willing to surprise the trolls enough to give the dwarves time to help. I would be the distraction, so all I would have to do was…

My legs where knocked from under me, the air rushing past my face. I let out a yell, terrified.

"I found another one! What is this? Another dwarf?" The third troll said, holding me upside down by the ankles. I had not noticed that the smallest of the Trolls had come up behind me, his wide eyes ogling me.

I screamed and swung the knife wildly, feeling the make-shift blade cut into flesh. The troll roared in pain and dropped me, reaching for his injured eye.

I fell fast, hitting the ground hard and landing on my back. The wind was knocked out of me and I lay on the hard earth for a moment, disoriented.

"Kris! Run!" Bilbo shouted, trying to break free. I heard someone else say my name, but I barely had time to register it.

I staggered to my feet and searched for the knife, my head spinning. I saw something just ahead but barely had time to think when I was in the air again, this time gripped around the waist by another troll.

I screamed and fought against the trolls grip, kicking my legs out wildly. "Let me go!" I yelled, squirming.

The troll grimaced and squeezed his hand. "Stop wiggling you." He grumbled his breath putrid.

He turned to the dwarves and squeezed tighter threateningly.

I let out a gasp and tried to get some air, his fist crushing my ribs. I heard Kili swear something but Thorin cut him off, his eyes cold.

"Leave the hobbit and the girl alone. They are not a part of this."

"They die if you lot don't get into those bags." The troll grumbled, pointing with the hand I was in to a pile of burlap bags.

"Never!" Fili and Kili both cried out angrily, surging forward in the group.

"Don't listen to the thing! I'm fine!" I said, trying to hide the hysteria in my voice. "Get out of here!"

I struggled but the troll tightened his hold, my air completely cut off. I gasped for air and squirmed desperately, trying to free my trapped arms. Trying to do anything.

I could hear someone shouting, yelling my name but I was losing consciousness fast. My vision was going, black spots appearing.

"Fine!" Thorin said, his voice dripping with contempt. The troll released slightly and I gasped for air, sucking greedily. Thorin glared at the troll, some of it directed at me.

The dwarves sullenly complied and soon each were tied and bagged, a few bound to a stick to be roasted like a pig. A fire was started and the dwarves yelled, trying to blow out the flames.

I stayed in the grip of the troll, it eyeing me with a mix of hunger and curiosity. I looked around and thought wildly.

_What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do?_

**_Sorry about the long chapter! I was trying to shorten it but all I could do was this... Next chapter will be in soon!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The troll held me in his hand as if to keep the dwarves in check, their willingness to fight back weakened by my situation. I hated it. Feeling like the damsel in distress was the worst feeling anyone could have and I angrily fought back.

I continued to struggle but eventually gave up, stopping to think instead.

_I need to think of a plan…_ I thought, taking a quick check of the surroundings. _Struggling is getting me nowhere right now…_

Gandalf was still somewhere and for all I could think of, he was our best hope of getting out of this little predicament. All the dwarves were either bagged or being slowly roasted so I had to think fast.

_Maybe I could stall a bit…_ I wondered, mulling over the possibility in my head. At the moment, it was all I had.

"Umm, excuse me." I said, looking at my captor. The troll ignored me and continued to poke at the fire. Dwalin yelled something in dwarfish and I doubted it meant anything good.

"Excuse me!"

I though at least the big oaf would answer me but instead, he shook me violently, making me feel as if I was on the worst roller coaster in the world. I shut my mouth quickly and tried to focus on not puking.

He finally stopped shaking me and once satisfied that I was queasy enough not to talk, he grabbed a sack. "Oh no…You are not…!" I began, trying to ignore my stomach, but he stuffed me into the bag closing it up above my head.

"Hey!" I yelled pushing against the top of the bag but it was cinched closed. The troll then unceremoniously tossed me, the motion in the bag making me sick once again, holding my hand to my mouth fervently.

I landed with a thud, a loud grunt coming from somewhere underneath me. "Sorry…" I muttered instinctually, groaning a bit from the impact. I didn't know who I had landed on but I still felt alittle bad, even if I didn't do it intentionally.

I wiggled a bit to try and get off of the dwarf but sucked back a hiss when my sore shoulder bumped an object outside of my bag. "Ugh…. Good plan Kris." I muttered sarcastically to myself. "Just amazing. Piss of a troll and get stuffed in a bag. Absolutely brilliant…"

"Kris? Kris, are you alright?" Kili asked from somewhere outside the bag, his voice tense. I unintentionally moved closer to his voice, wishing I could get my head out of the bag to see the situation. "Kris?"

"I'm fine…" I answered, trying to reassure him. I feel someone fidget underneath me but I couldn't really move. "Little bruised up but it's nothing. Are you guys okay?"

I heard a few grunts and then Thorin said evenly, "What do you think?"

I reddened but was thankful that he couldn't see. I pushed my hands against the top of the bag but the troll had tied it shut. I sighed. My back was arched and my knees were literally at my chin, making my comfort level in the little burlap bag something below a zero.

"You were supposed to be at the camp!" I heard Fili say, his voice more muffled. "How did you get out of the ropes?"

"Ropes? What ropes?" I heard Kili say distinctly. Thorin shushed him loudly, his voice loud enough to draw attention.

"Did you tie her up?" Kili hissed, not wanting to let the subject drop.

I cut off Kili quickly, not needing the brothers to fight at a time like this. Seriously, we were in sacks and about to be cooked by trolls. We could discuss my treatment at camp later, but we would discuss it. No doubt about that…

"Well I'm not anymore. I got out and now I'm stuck in a bag so maybe I should have stayed put. Kili, Fili just stop arguing for a second and let's get our priorities straight… Anyone have a plan?"

I heard Kili grumble audibly but he didn't add anything. The rest of the dwarves merely groaned an answer I was not particularly enthused with. Obviously no one had a plan whatsoever and I at the moment had no idea either.

_We're screwed..._

I pushed against the bag again and tried to pried my fingers at the top. It still wouldn't open and I began to scratch at the side, hoping to maybe cut a tear. Nothing. I was stuck in this thing until either I was eaten or somehow Gandalf gets here.

I heard shuffling and a few protests and I strained to hear what was happening.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" I recognized Bilbo's voice and my eyes widened.

_ What is he doing?_

"You can't reason with them! They're half-wits!" I heard Dori shout, most likely spinning overtop of the fire. "Half-wits!"

I agreed completely with this sentiment and nodded, stupidly realizing soon after that no one could see me nod. Slightly embarrassing, but luckily no witnesses.

Last time I tried to get their attention, the stupid troll put me in a bag…How was Bilbo supposed to do anything?

I heard Bilbo get closer to the trolls and I heard him speak, but it was too faint, farther from my position.

I pushed my ear against the side of the bag to hear better but instead rolled off whosever body I was on. The motion in the bag was odd, to be quite honest, and I let out a surprised squeak. I rolled onto my side and could feel a body beside me move.

"Ahh, that's better…" I heard Balin say. I frowned.

_I'm not that heavy!_ I though grumpily_. If he thought I was so fat to being with…_

But then I realized that I was in a bag, about to be eaten by trolls. My weight wasn't so much of a problem right now.

I grunted and tried to listen again but this time, I was closer to Bilbo and the trolls.

"Let the flugerburbura hobbit talk…" One of the trolls said, making me lean in closer. _What the hell was a flugerburbura? _I thought, frowing deeper. Another Middle-Earth term?

"Eh, umm the secret to cooking dwarf…" Bilbo began his voice unsteady. I realized with a start that he was trying to fib and to my shock finally understood what he was doing. He was doing what I couldn't…stall. He was stalling…

_Come on Bilbo…_ I chanted in my head. _We need some more time!_

"Is, umm…is" Bilbo was stuttering, and I could only imagine how hard he was trying to think. The troll begged him to continue, his voice sounding interested.

"Yes, I'm telling you!" Bilbo said hastily after around the fourth time the troll questioned him. "The secret to cooking dwarf is to…skin them first!"

"What!" A chorus of loud yells and grunts said, someone jostling me roughly. "Bilbo!" I added, not believing that that was his mighty plan.

_Skin them? That's all he could have thought of? Skin them!_

"What about the she-dwarf?" I heard one of the other trolls ask, my eyes going big. This couldn't be good.

_Bilbo…don't say skin her…don't say skin her…_

"You need to boil her first, and then skin her!" Bilbo said uncertainly.

"WHAT! Bilbo I'm going to kill you!" I screamed, fighting against the bag. "If I ever get out of this bag! What the hell are you trying to do!"

_Boil and skin me! Boil and skin me! Why do I get the double torture? What the hell! Stall, don't give them ideas! _I cursed in my head, for a moment dreading what was about to happen. Bilbo was now just giving them ideas and it was not helping at all.

"Give me a flaying knife…" the main troll said, making me squirm more. The dwarves around me were moving around wildly, still yelling at Bilbo. Gloin, among others, was furious.

Dwalin was shouting something from the fire but it didn't sound good for Bilbo. I was beginning to panic, the idea of being eaten by a troll not going well with me. Boiling was one matter, skinning was another. But both?

"What a load of rubbish!" a troll declared, making me breathe a little easier, my panic dying down.

"I've eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff them down, for my sake. Boots and all!"

Panic was back.

I wiggled more furiously, desperate to escape a death of being eaten whole by a troll. A troll! Who in the right mind would ever have to say that in their lifetime!

"He's right…Nothing wrong with a little raw dwarf!"

I heard stomping and then one of the dwarves was scooped up, my yell of concern echoing with the other dwarves.

"Nice and crunchy!" said the troll, the captured dwarf's cries loud.

"Bilbo! Do something!" I yelled, fighting the bag_. I wish I could see what was happening!_

"No, not that one! He's infected!" Bilbo shouted, acting quickly.

I heard the trolls pause and question Bilbo, thanking whoever that Bilbo had thought of something to give us a chance.

"He's got worms…" Bilbo said, pausing to think, "In his tubes…"

I grimaced and raised an eyebrow. That sounded ridiculous.

Well, luckily trolls as it turns out, are not very bright. With a shout of disgust, the dwarf that they were about to eat was thrown.

And because I have the worst luck in the world (as I was discovering that this included Middle-Earth), he was thrown on top of me. I grunted and gasped for breath, instantly realizing that the dwarf was in fact Bombur.

"Oh…my…god…" I breathed out hoarsely, being crushed by the enormous dwarf. "Bombur…get off of me. Please!"

Bilbo, oblivious to my suffering at the moment, continued on, enthusiastically adding, "In fact they all have them. They are infested with parasites. It's a terrible business…I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

I groaned but finally Bombur rolled off, allowing me the oxygen I needed to think. I took a few deep breaths and returned my hearing to Bilbo. He was actually doing it…He was getting us out of this situation! The whole worms in the tubes was an odd lie but it was working!

However before I could begin to celebrate our small victory of not being eaten the dwarves erupted, crushing my hopes.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" asked Oin loudly.

"He did…We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" yelled Kili, making my cringe.

_That stupid idiot!_

"Shut up Kili!" I hissed, but I doubted that he heard me.

"What are you talking about laddie!" Gloin added in but the commotion was suddenly halted, me still not being able to tell who had figured out Bilbo's plan first.

There was a long pause and I waited, holding my breath. We needed to lie…We needed to lie bad!

"I've…got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said, catching on. I let out a sigh of relief and hoped the other would finally understand. Dwarves were the most stone headed people I had ever known…who knew?

"I have the biggest parasites. They are huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

The rest of the dwarves began to shout out their many diseases and I too felt the needed to add my two cents.

"I wouldn't do it! They are extremely contagious!" I screamed, hoping to be heard among the din.

I heard some stomping and then one of the trolls spoke, his voice dripping with contempt. "So what would you have us do? Let 'em all go?"

Bilbo made a noise as if to begin another ramble when the troll cut him off, his voice angry. "I don't know what you're up to! This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" cried out Bilbo indignantly, making me roll my eyes.

"We have bigger problems Bilbo!" I said, wondering if anyone could really hear me at all in this bag. God how I hated this bag…

And then, there was a loud shout, it too far away for my ears to hear through the burlap. The trolls let out a collective cry and then all was silent.

A loud cheer went up from the dwarves.

"What? What happened! Guys? What's happening?" I asked, rolling around.

"It's Gandalf!" I heard Bombur answer joyfully, "Gandalf turned the trolls to stone!"

I literally sank to the ground, letting out a groan. I relaxed in my burlap prison and close my eyes in relief. "Thank god…" I murmured to myself, smiling.

_Finally… _I thought, relieved that Gandalf finally decided to show up. I fidgeted until I had a comfortable position and waited my turn to be helped.

**Sorry about being a little late on the update! I had some work to do! I'll have the next part in soon! Keep reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was waiting patiently in my sack when I heard hurried feet race over to me.

"Kris? Hold still please…"

I did what I was told and with an audible snap, the top of the bag sprung open. I pushed myself up and stretched, rubbing my sore neck and joints.

"Oh, that's feels better…" I moaned, enjoying the newly acquired leg room. I turned to my rescuer and smiled at Ori, the young dwarf smiling back meekly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping me out of the sack. I nodded, patting him on the arm.

"A little sore but nothing bad. Are you alright Ori?"

Ori nodded quickly and blushed, embarrassed at my attention.

I glanced around me for the first time and took in the scene. Three stone trolls stood around the fire, their grey bodies reflecting the early morning sun. I blinked up at the figures and shook my head in disbelief.

"Trolls turn to stone when they are out in daylight." Bofur's voice said beside me. I turned and took in Bofur, checking for any signs of injury.

"I never knew that…" I said, taking in the odd statues. "I don't have trolls where I come from."

Bofur raised an eyebrow, "There are no trolls in Hamil-Town? That is strange, since you said it is in the north where the mountains lie…I thought there would be many trolls there."

I cringed inwardly and turned away. _Oops…Change the subject now!_

"Are you alright?" I asked, changing the subject quickly. I noted that his beard was slightly charred and realized that he must have been over the fire.

Bofur smiled genuinely, forgetting my faux pas on troll knowledge.

"Course I am. Was almost roasted by a troll but that's nothing to when my mother would catch me and Bombur running off with the pies…Durin she was scary."

"I see…" I said, turning away.

Before he could say anything, I spun on him and smacked him hard on the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" He cried indignantly.

"That's for tying me up and gaging me!" I answered, marching off but not before giving him another sound whack

"Oww! Kris!" Bofur's voice followed me, a few chuckles coming from the direction of Gloin and Dwalin.

I marched over to Fili who was still helping Bifur out of his sack and whacked him hard as well, causing him to spin bewildered.

"Hey!" He said, holding his arm wide-eyed. "That hurt…"

"Well I hope it hurts! Next time you tie me up and gag me, it will hurt a lot more!" I said evenly, glaring at him. Kili had come over to see what the commotion was and stood behind me.

I slapped him once more on the other arm and snorted content with my small revenge.

"You tied her up and gaged her?" Kili questioned, confused. "I told you just to keep her away from the fight! Not tie her up!"

I turned on Kili, my eyes wide. "It was your idea?" I hissed, my voice low.

Kili blushed and shuffled, uncomfortable. "Well…no…maybe… I just didn't want you to get hurt or…Oww, Kris!"

My hand stung a bit for I used my injured hand but I ignored the pain, annoyed to the extreme with Kili.

"You deserved it too. Is there anyone else I should hit? Anyone else have anything to add?" I asked, raising my brow. I notice Bifur look slightly worried and I felt my lips twitch up into a smile.

Bifur took this as an excuse to escape and quickly made his exit, giving nervous glances behind him as if worried I would chase him down.

A small giggle escaped my lips at me frightening the dwarfs and Kili's brows rose.

Kili took in my expression and peered down at me, curiously. "So you're not mad?"

"I'm still mad," I answered, glaring a bit, "But after being shoved into a sack by trolls it really gives a person perspective. Still, if you ever try to tie me up again, there will be hell to pay. Mark my words boys…hell…"

I gave Kili and Fili a knowing look and both shook their heads quickly. "Never again!" Fili said, "We promise."

I nodded and smiled, stretching my arms over my head. "Good…Just next time, ask me nicely or something. Girls really don't like the whole tying up thing. It's a little much…"

Fili grinned and I grinned back, feeling better about myself. Nothing releases tension like giving a few dwarves a good smack on the arm. Seriously, it felt good after being almost eaten by trolls.

I was so happy to be free of that sack I felt almost giddy, closing my eyes against the early morning light. My joints popped and strained, their night crammed into a sack not appreciated. I felt my shirt slip slightly off my shoulder and went to pull it back.

Dwarves were broad shoulder people so the shirt tended to slide a bit when I raised my arms. Nothing scandalous, but I was seriously contemplating asking one of the dwarves if they could alter it.

I heard someone let out a small hiss and opened my eyes, confused.

Kili's eyes were narrowed as his studied my shoulder. I turned my head and grimaced. My shoulder was already turning a nasty shade of purple and I could tell it was extensive.

"It's not as bad as it looks…" I began, pulling my shirt over the bruise. "Really, it's…"

"Fine?" Kili finished for me, a note of sarcasm in his voice. He sighed and moved closer, giving me a straight look. "Kris that doesn't look fine."

He reached out and his fingers lightly brushed my shoulder, his eyes concerned. The contact sent shivers down my spine and I jump, pulling back quickly.

I huffed and shifted to make sure he couldn't see my shoulder, pulling the shirt up.

"Kili, I'm not some weak little thing. I just banged it when the troll dropped me and that is all. I bruise easy so it's nothing to worry about. It will be gone in a few days."

Kili didn't seem to buy it but I ignored his concern, not wanting to seem like the weak link. I made a move to walk away when Kili reached out a hand, grabbing mine.

"Wait, Kris…"

I let out a gasp as he gripped my injured hand, tugging it away quickly. Kili's jaw tightened and he grabbed my hand again, making sure not to touch the palm.

"Kili…" I said, trying to tug back my hand.

Seriously, I was fine. A bruise, a scrape, nothing that I haven't had before. Why, I have fallen off of my bike with worst scrapes then these! Why couldn't he just leave me be?

Kili ignored my protests and now even Fili had come over, hovering beside his brother. Kili easily began to unravel my make-shift bandage and revealed the cut. Fili raised his brows and looked at me questioningly, Kili not moving.

"I had to use some broken glass to cut the bonds you used to tie me with." I said, very aware of the attention from the two dwarves. I was blushing again and I remembered my thoughts the night before, my thoughts involving the two handsome princelings before me.

_Oh god…please, this is not making anything easier for me boys! Why can't you be like other men? Rude, annoying and more concerned with sports scores? I can deal with that!_

"Kris, you are going to have to clean that cut. If it gets infected, it will only get worse." Fili stated with a note of worry.

Kili still hadn't move, holding my hand in his, his face unreadable.

"Perhaps we should take her to Oin?" Fili asked, directing his question at his unresponsive brother.

Kili seemed to start and Fili's voice and looked away from my hand, giving me a chance to pull it from his grasp.

"Uh, right. Oin will know what to do." Kili said taking a few steps away from me, averting his eyes from me. "Oin will be able to clean that cut, and he might have something for your shoulder."

"My shoulder is fine," I reminded him, annoyed. "Just a bruise. I have had worst. Stop worrying Kili."

Kili gave me a withering look and I sighed, grudgingly followed him Fili walking along beside me, a small smile playing on his lips.

Gandalf and Thorin had discovered a troll cave a few miles away and Oin promised to clean up my cut there. I thought that that was perfectly fine but oddly Kili seemed almost anxious, asking whether I could make it up the hill. Let's just say that I had some choice words to say about that and trekked up the hill, ignoring a sullen Kili.

As we travelled through the underbrush to get to the troll cave, Kili walked a few feet ahead, giving me worried glances every few feet.

Fili walked beside me and I whispered to him curious. "Is Kili alright? He seems a little out of sorts."

Fili looked over at his brother and gave a low chuckle, causing Kili to look back quizzically.

"You could say that." Fili answered, a smile tugging at his lips. "Kili just has a lot of things on his mind. My brother is not one to really dwell on any thought so when he does, he can act strangely…" He let out a short laugh and shook his head, obviously thinking of something.

I looked at him sideways but decided to let it go.

Fili was both alike and different from his younger brother. While Kili seemed to act without thought, Fili seemed more reserved, willing to think it out first. Also, Fili was much better at hiding his emotions. His lips still stayed in a small smile but his eyes twinkled, full of mirth which I could not explain.

We reached the cave and Gandalf along with a few others decided to investigate, leaving me with the rest. I went over to Oin and noticed Kili standing beside him, speaking quickly.

He saw me approach and I gave him a confused look, noticing his smug smile.

I sat down on a log beside Oin and sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Alright lass." Oin said, giving me a smile. "Let's see what we have…" He pulled out a few jars and packages from his bag and began examining the cut, prodding at it with a finger.

I let him dress the wound and focused my attention on the young dwarf leaning on a tree nearby.

"Don't you have any better to do?" I asked playfully, raising my brows. Kili grinned but stayed where he was.

"Nothing that I know of." He cheekily answered, his dark eyes staying on mine.

"Oh, so no trolls to be kidnapped by? I thought you enjoyed that sort of thing."

Kili grinned and let out a sharp laugh. "I generally try to only go after trolls once a day. It seems that I'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

I smirked, meeting his eyes. His dark eyes glittered and I found myself staring into them.

I held his gaze for a few moments but then turned away, blushing despite myself. Oin was almost done when he pulled out a small vial of some white ointment.

"What is that?" I asked, peering at the odd substance. My hand was already wrapped up so I didn't know what the ointment was for.

"It's for your shoulder. The lad tells me that it is quite bruised up." Oin was looking at e expectantly, waiting for me to show him my shoulder.

I turned my gaze toward Kili and glared at his smug expression. "I bet he did…" I said, finally understanding why he seemed so pleased with himself.

Kili smiled wickedly at me and I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue. _Stupid, concerned dwarf…_

"Oin, it's really not that bad." I tried to reason, fussing a bit. Oin raised a bushy brow at me and looked over at Kili.

"Don't listen to her! She likes to lie!" He called loudly, for both Oin's benefit as well as for my annoyance. Oin turned back to me and waited patiently.

I opened my mouth to protest again but Oin, with surprising speed, poked my shoulder. I let out a sharp hiss and Oin merely nodded, as if confirming Kili's observations.

"Oin! That hurt…" I said sharply, biting my lip to hide the pain. I was surprised on how much it hurt to the touch. It hurt…a lot.

"I'm sorry lass, but I was just seeing if you needed me to tend it. I believe that it does". He smiled fatherly at me and put a hand on my arm, as if to apologize.

I sighed but smiled back, "It's alright Oin. Just no more poking it please…"

Oin chuckled and nodded.

I turned to say something to Kili when I saw him, my eyes widening slightly.

His body language was tense, every part of him taunt as if akin to his bowstring. His eyes where like two black orbs and I struggled to identify the emotion within them. I frowned confused at his expression and cocked my head at him.

"Kili?" I asked, concerned at his sudden change.

He met my questioning look and shook his head, his hands unclenching. "Sorry. It's nothing."

I frowned again but returned my attention back to Oin.

"Come on lass, let me see it." Oin said in a calming voice, as if dealing with a child.

I slowly began to pull down the side of my shirt, revealing my shoulder.

Oin examined it coolly, poking and touching it with purpose. I clenched my mouth closed and refused to let out any noises as Oin touched the more tender parts. He was more careful then before but it hurt ridiculously.

Finally satisfied with his examination, Oin turned to me and gave me a reassuring look.

"It's not very bad. Just some muscle bruising, nothing broken or torn…it will be healed up in a few weeks."

"I told you." I called over to Kili, who was still waiting patiently by the tree. His expression was lighter than before but his eyes still remained dark, unreadable.

"I still need to apply the ointment though," Oin said, interrupting my gloating. "It will help numb the soreness."

Kili grinned and called over, his voice returning to its usual cheekiness, "I told you so…"

I grimaced at Kili but resigned myself. "Alright Oin. Do what you have to do."

Oin nodded and held out the ointment, popping open the top. Oin paused and cleared his throat, his grey eyes kind.

"I will need you to pull up your shirt a bit, lass."

I glanced over at Oin with shock. Oin held up a hand and motioned to my shoulder. "I feel that the bruising might go further down your side so I will need to see it."

I blushed but nodded.

I slowly grabbed the bottom and began to pull up the one side of my shirt, revealing the entire left side of my body from the hip up. I was thankful that I had remembered to keep my bra and then remembered that Kili was standing only a few feet away.

"Kili could you not look please."

I glanced at Kili and saw that he was staring at my side, the dark purple and black bruise creeping up my ribcage. His expression was stricken, causing my heart to flutter for the briefest of seconds before I realized I was only in a bra at the moment. His eyes seemed to skim briefly over my exposed skin and I gasped loudly.

"Kili!" I yelled, tugging my shirt down fast. "Don't look!"

Oin pulled back from his examination of my bruise surprised and looked over at the younger dwarf. I was blushing fiercely and tried to turn away from him, hiding my reddening cheeks.

Kili seemed to realize what he had been doing and his face went bright red. "Oh…" He managed his eyes wide in a mix of horror and shock.

I blushed again and hoped that he didn't notice how red I was becoming. It is easier for friends to stay friends when they keep their clothes on…A rule I tended to stick by when surrounded by men. Dwarfs were no exception.

Kili continued to sputter a bit then rushed to leave, only to smack head into the tree behind him with a solid _thunk_.

I cringed and made a face. _That must have hurt…_

"Oww…" He groaned, holding his head. He stumbled a few feet back and let out another groan, a red mark clearly visible on his forehead.

I felt myself starting to grin and then I began to giggle. The giggling didn't last long for soon I was laughing hysterically, tears streaming down my face.

"O, stop laughing!" Kili demanded, trying to regain his composure. "That hurt!"

I laughed even hard and grimaced as my laughing pulled at the sensitive skin.

"It's…just…you…tree…karma!" I managed to choke out, laughing too hard.

Oin smiled at me and beckoned Kili over. "Come on lad, I'll fix you up too." Kili pouted embarrassed but slowly made his way over, perching himself beside me.

Oin checked Kili's head and chuckled to himself, making Kili bristle. "That tree wasn't there before. I swear."

I laughed again and Kili eyed me grumpily. "It's not that funny Kris…"

I sarcastically nodded in understanding but laughed again, grinning like an idiot.

Kili turned away annoyed but I could see the smile tugging at his lips.

Oin pulled away from Kili and shook his head, smiling to himself. "You're alright laddie, you'll just have a big bump there for a night or so."

"Great…" grumbled Kili, but only half-heartily. I grinned but forced myself to stop laughing, my side now really hurting from the extra motions.

"Now," Oin said turning back to me, "Let's get this ointment on your bruise lass. It will help a bit."

I nodded and turned to Kili expectantly. Kili spun quickly and placed his back to me, rubbing his forehead gingerly.

"I won't look…" he murmured, low so only I could hear him. I blushed but accepted his word and pulled up my shirt again, allowing Oin to finish putting the cool while lotion on my bruise. It did feel heavenly and the lotion numbed the tenderness that my shoulder felt.

Kili remained where he was and didn't glance over, respecting my wishes. However I could tell something was on his mind so I decided to get it out in the open.

"What is it Kili? Something's on your mind, I know it."

Kili started to turn to me than remembered himself and forced to look ahead, his voice curious.

"What does karma mean? You said the word before."

I grinned to myself and looked at the back of the dwarf.

"Karma," I tried to explained, "is when someone does something bad or wrong, only to have something bad or wrong happen to them. So let's say you fall of your pony and Fili laughs, only to havehim fall off his pony later. That it karma."

Kili nodded and hummed, obviously thinking about it. I smirked to myself and continued,

"Another example could be how just like now when you were looking at me, and then smacked your head against that tree…"

I laughed and Kili grimaced, putting a hand tenderly to his sore head. He laughed darkly, "I think I get it now…I do not like karma…"

I chuckled at the last bit and allowed Oin to finish.

Oin sealed the small jar and tucked it back into his bag, patting me gently on the knee.

"All done lass. No more getting into trouble, alright."

"Alright, I promise." I teased, smiling at the grey haired dwarf. Kili glanced back quickly to check if I was dressed and helped me up, the red mark on his head slowly becoming a bump. I tried to hide my grin and looked away, sniggering.

_Oh Kili…_ I thought happily, grinning. _Thank goodness for karma._

I felt a strong hum at my chest and realized that the Onyx Moon had come alive again, bouncing almost on my chest.

_Now what do you want?_

It shimmied and seemed to try and drag my attention somewhere else. I glance back at Kili and saw the mark on his forehead. A surge of energy rushed through me, causing me to stumble.

Kili cast a concern look my way but I waved it off, gripping the stone.

_Alright! Alright! Just give me a second! Sheesh, your moody…_

Casually I reached out and touched Kili's hand, causing him to stare at me curiously. I felt the release of electricity flow through my body and could almost feel myself pulling away the hurt from Kili. Within moments, it was gone and a small throb started on my forehead.

I pulled away from Kili's touch and rubbed my forehead. The stone hummed happily and I groaned at its enjoyment. It wasn't the one with the sore head…

Kili's brows drew over his eyes and I could tell he was about to ask me a question when Oin spoke again, oblivious to what had just happened.

"And you lad," Oin added, gathering up his things, "No more running into trees."

I let out a sharp laugh and pressed my hand against my mouth, noticing the moody glare Kili threw me. Oin winked at me and headed off, leaving me and Kili alone.

Oin looked back though and peered at Kili. "Though, it seems to be healing fast lad. I don't even see a bump anymore…" He cocked his head in confusion then shook himself, trotted back towards camp.

I tried to look innocent when Kili touched his forehead, his eyes widening at no doubt the lack of pain. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt and hoped Kili wouldn't think much of it.

I heard him mutter something but he said it very low, so I couldn't catch it. He seemed to forget about it and shook his head.

I slowly stretched my shoulder and felt a slight discomfort, but nothing bad. I would have to remember to ask what was in that ointment…It had nothing on A535…

"Is your shoulder alright?" Kili asked, looking at me with concern. I nodded and did one more shoulder roll.

"It's great actually. You dwarves sure can make a hell of a muscle relaxant."

Kili ignored my comment and motioned that we should rejoin the others.

We began to head back to the group when I remembered something.

I hit Kili hard on the arm, making him look at me confused. "Now what?" He asked, taking a step back.

"That's for peeking. And because I felt like it."

With that, I walked away, feeling much better about myself. Kili grumbled something behind me about women but followed, muttering all the way back to the camp.

"Run into any more trees Kili?" Fili mocked when we got back, a roar of laughter erupting from the dwarves. I noticed that even usually serious Dwalin had a smile on his face.

Kili laughed loudly, sarcasm dripping off each note.

"You are funny, brother. So extremely funny…"

I laughed and sat down beside Fili, he winked at me mischievously. He had his knives out and was sharpening them, the steel glinting in the sun. I found myself admiring the odd shape of the blades, staring at them with a mix of awe and fear.

He noticed me watching and held one out. "Ever used one before?"

I shook my head, not touching the blade. "Never…Where I come from, swords aren't really used anymore…so to speak."

Fili raised an eyebrow and returned them to their sheaths, looked at me quizzically. "Are you trying to tell me you have never used any sort of weapon before? None at all?"

"Nope…I tried archery in high school, erm I meant in town, but I wasn't that good at it. I mostly did track and cross country in school, I mean town." I lamely hoped my lie didn't sound so false. I really needed to work on my fake back story a bit…

Fili stared at me openly, amazement written clearly on his face. "So you signed on to this company with no fighting experience, whatsoever? When we are going to Erebor to fight a dragon?"

I turned away and cringed. "Maybe…" I murmured, trying to sound nonchalant. Fili was just about to add something when we heard a noise.

A shout went up and Fili jumped to his feet, both blades out quickly. I stood up and glanced around fearfully.

"Now what?"

"Come on!" Fili said to me, rushing off towards the rest of the group. I hurried after him and let out a string of curses.

_Why can't Middle-Earth be boring…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update, I've been a little busy. I'll have the next part up soon since I am almost done it. I felt like I should split this chapter up a bit so now its a tad shorter.**

**Anyway, keep reviewing and I would just like to thank everyone who has read my story! You guys actually make my day! Thank you! :)**

Chapter 12

I hurried after the dwarves and glanced around me, trying to pinpoint the rustling noise.

"Arm yourselves!" Gandalf ordered, racing along behind me.

Axes, swords, daggers and hammers were all at the ready, my hand instinctively clenching into a fist. I had nothing else, and at the moment I didn't think grabbing a stick would do much. For a second, my thoughts drifted to 12th Century Weaponry and I silently congratulated myself on knowing most of the weapons. I did my homework...

_Kris, what the hell are you doing_…I realized, snapping back to attention, _focus on what's about to kill you then daydream!_

Thinking about museum exhibits wasn't really the best thing to do at the moment, and I tried to focused on the dense forest around me.

_Oh god…_ I thought, my eyes scanning the green forest wildly, _What else is trying to kill us! Why the hell does anyone live in this world! Tolkien, why couldn't you add fairies or unicorns? I could deal with those…_

The rustling grew louder and I tensed, readying myself.

An object burst through the trees, branches and leaves snapping in its wake. The dwarves spun into action, weapons held high to fight off whatever threat it posed. I jumped back and held up my fists…I wasn't the toughest girl but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

_Hopefully it's not another troll though, I don't think I could match that…or an orc for that matter…or a goblin…actually let's just hope it's like a rabbit…I can take on a rabbit… Oh, shut up Kris! You're making this worst!_

I steeled myself despite my growing panic and turned to the thing, to only find my view quickly blocked by the backs of Fili and Kili. Kili's sword was raised and Fili had his two cleavers in hand, their faces set in grim determination.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" the figure shouted, its voice tinged with fear and anger. I stepped up on the tips of my toes and peered over Kili's shoulder.

Before me stood the strangest thing I have ever seen, this even including trolls, dwarves and hobbits combined…

A small wooden sled sat in the middle of the clearing, a team of rabbits tied to the front. I let out a small laugh and Kili looked back, a questioning look on his face. I shook my head and bite back a smile.

"They're rabbits!" I mouthed, grinning.

Kili gave me a bemused look but turned back to the visitor, still wary.

_Rabbits! Of all things to come an attack us, it's actually a sleigh being pulled by rabbits! Haha, step back boys…I've got this covered! You guys take the trolls, orcs, goblins or whatever… I'll take the bunnies!_

My grin grew a little wider at my dumb luck and I pushed my way through the two dwarves, spotting the figure in the sleigh.

"Ahh, Radagast!" Gandalf said with obvious relief, sheathing a large sword I had never seen before. "It's Radagast the Brown."

The other dwarves let out a collective groan and everyone slowly dropped their fighting stances. I took in the small man and squinted.

_He's one of the other wizards…_ I remembered, thinking back to the day in the forest where Gandalf told stories about the different wizards.

Radagast was a small, stumpy wizard who was really no bigger than a dwarf. His brown hat sat at a strange angle and he was covered in mud and some other things that made me scrunch my nose.

_He has bird poo on his face…_ I thought, eyeing him as one would a raving subway man, _Geez…that's just wrong_

The odd little wizard gazed at us all with a look of confusion before setting his bewildered gaze on Gandalf.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf finally asked, his grey eyebrows low in thought.

If I remembered correctly, Radagast never left his home for he preferred animal company to the company of others. I frowned as well. Whatever he wanted, it couldn't be good.

"I was looking for you Gandalf," the odd wizard began his eyes wide, "Something's wrong…something's terribly wrong…"

I let out a small sigh and ran a hand through my messy hair.

_Oh course something is terribly wrong…Nothing can be going well for us…That would be too easy… Also, note to self, try to comb hair._

"Yes?" Gandalf prompted a few of the dwarves leaning in casually to hear. Fili was the closest and he stepped over, watching the wizard beside Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Ahhh….umm… Just give me a minute….uhh…" Radagast frowned and pounded his foot, his frustration clear. Kili beside me muttered something low and Fili nodded sarcastically.

"Ohh…I had the thought, and now I've lost it! It was right there, on the tip of my tongue!" The poor little wizard cried, opening his mouth.

He seemed to remember something and he opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. I stepped closer to see then backpedaled, gagging.

_Oh god…That is…Ewww…_

"Oh…it's not a thought at all…it's a silly old stick insect…" The brown wizard declared happily, Gandalf easily taking out the bug and placing it in his palm.

I gagged again and spun around, shutting my eyes. "He had a bug in his mouth…a live, bug…" I moaned, holding my stomach. "Bird droppings on his face, and a bug in his mouth…I'm going to be sick…"

Kili looked back at me and grinned amused at my horror. "A stick insect, not a bug." clarified Kili, crouching down beside me.

He smiled wickedly. "A live, crawling, crunchy stick insect. You know, I wonder how it got in there in the first place. He must have…"

"Ahh!" I shouted, covering my ears. I felt like throwing up, and Kili's illustration wasn't helping. "I don't need to hear it!"

Kili laughed and sunk down on the ground, stretching out his legs in front of him. With a smooth motion, he pulled off his quiver and began to go through his arrows. The other dwarves began to spread out along the clearing and I decided to rest too.

Gandalf had taken Radagast further into the forest leaving the rest of us in the clearing. I glanced around the group and decided to settle next to Bofur, allowing Fili and Kili to argue about the best way to fletch an arrow.

I truthfully could care less, for I had no idea how to fletch an arrow at all so my opinion would be moot anyway. Why suffer through if I had no idea what they were talking about?

I stifled a groan as I sat down on the ground beside Bofur but he took no notice. My shoulder and ribs felt better with the lotion Oin had given me, but they still pained when I moved around too much.

"Hello Kris." He smiled his familiar sarcastic lit making me smile immediately.

"Hello Bofur, long time no see." I greeted back, getting his usual one eyebrow raise from my greeting.

He seemed to think about asking when I saw him stop, instead reaching back behind him.

"I almost forgot. I have something for you." He said, holding out a small cloth-bound object. I smiled and took the object, feeling the surprising weight.

"A gift? For me? Ahh Bofur you shouldn't have…" I teased gently, slowly opening the little package. I was curious for what sort of present could he have gotten for me?

The small brown clothe finally fell away and a soft glinting light emerged. I opened my mouth in amazement as in my hand lay a dagger.

It was no bigger than my forearm, a small green and blue hilt connected to the sharpest looking blade I have ever seen. Underneath the dagger, was a sheath, the exact same size and matching the hilt shade for shade.

I had never seen anything like its equal, and it took my breath away.

"Oh Bofur…I couldn't…" I began, unsure how to continue.

I didn't know how to use a dagger to begin with, but also it was too nice. It made more sense to give it to one of the dwarves who could actually use it instead of the girl who would most likely trip and impale herself later on. Seriously, I was more likely to hurt myself then others with this thing.

Bofur waved off my concern as bashfulness and smiled mischievously. "Oh, I didn't. Dwalin did."

I jerked up and looked at him confused, all thoughts at the moment gone from my mind. "Dwalin? Dwalin got me this?"

I stared at him hard, trying to see if he was joking. Dwalin was no doubt a great dwarf, as all the company was. He was just a little gruffer then most…alright a lot gruffer.

After our first meeting, which wasn't as smooth as I wish it had been Dwalin had stayed out of my way. We did not speak unless needed and neither of us really acknowledged the other by anything more of a curt nod or grunt, a grunt being on his end. Mostly, we were two people on the same company, but it didn't mean we had to talk. Company mate, not close friend. It didn't bother either of us, so the arrangement worked out fine.

Bofur grinned at my confusion and nodded. "Aye, came out of the troll cave and gave me this to give to you. Figured you needed something after the whole troll incident."

I cringed at the mention of the trolls but glanced back down at the dagger. It was beautiful, no doubt about it. But how was I supposed to take it?

I began to rewrap it and tried to hand it back to Bofur. "Bofur, it's too…"

Bofur shoved the dagger back at me and gave me weary look. "Kris, you need to defend yourself. You have nothing to protect yourself with and it's a gift. Just take it and go thank Dwalin."

I opened my mouth a few times but shut it, unable to find a good excuse on why not to take it. I had no idea how to use it, but that fact that Dwalin had given thought to my well-being was too flattering to refuse it.

With a small push from Bofur, I got up and approached Dwalin.

The large, tattooed dwarf eyed me but remained where he was, leaning against the rock wall.

"Dwalin, I just wanted to say thank you," I said, standing in front of him. I forced myself not to shuffle and looked the tough dwarf in the eye. I still couldn't believe he was the one to give me the dagger. Any of the other dwarves I could see, but Dwalin was never someone I would have thought to think about me.

"The dagger is beautiful. It's a very considerate gift."

Dwalin snorted and looked away, his lips lifting in an automatic sneer. "Well I couldn't use it, so I figured you'd be perfect. You can't keep being a target for our enemies. We can't always watch your back."

I stuffed down a retort and forced myself to remember that deep down, this dwarf cared. Deep, deep, down.

He had gone out of his way to take this dagger from the troll cave and wanted me to have it. He could have kept it for himself, but he didn't. That meant something.

"You're right." I agreed, startling him. He eyed me curiously and his brows furrowed, not expecting my agreement. I looked up and gave him a smile, confusing him even more.

I stepped forward and, surprising the big dwarf, wrapped my arms around him and gave him a quick hug. He tensed immediately and held his arms out on either side, not sure what to do with them. Then, as fast as I could I gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. It was a kind gesture." I added, stepping back as quickly. I glanced up at the big dwarf and stifled a laugh.

His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack, a dumbstruck look on his face. He was not expecting my appreciation and watched me with a mix of confusion and horror.

"You're welcome…" he grunted gruffly, his face turning a funny shade of red.

I grinned at the baffled dwarf and strode back towards Bofur, the hatted dwarf grinning like an idiot at his compatriot's expression.

"Please do that again! I have never seen him look like that. He looks like he's about to faint!" cried Bofur gleefully, peering around me at the frazzled dwarf. A few of the other dwarf's laughed, and I even caught Thorin smirking despite himself.

I grinned but sat down, pulling out the dagger and sheath to better examine them. I easily slide the belted sheath around my waist and slide the dagger into place, feeling the additional weight on my side. It was strange, but not a bad strange.

"Hey!"

I turned my head and looked towards the voice. Kili and Fili were staring at me with an almost identical expression to the one of Dwalin's, though with a hint of mirth mingled in the bewilderment. I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"What?"

Kili stared at me in amazement and waved his hand. "We've been asking you for a kiss for days and you decide to give Dwalin one?"

"If we knew you liked gifts," Fili chimed in, amused, "Then we would have gotten you some ages ago."

I smirked at their cheekiness and turned my nose up, trying to act imperious. "Well then why didn't you? You know how much we women love shiny baubles…Oh well…You're too late now…"

Fili feigned heartache and grimaced, making me smile. "You are breaking my heart, my Lady. I do not know how much longer I can bear it." I noticed that he used my nickname and I tried to glare, mostly getting to an awkward squint.

Kili rolled his eyes at his brother but good naturally, chuckling softly as he collected his arrows back into his quiver.

He got up and come over, his usual smile on his lips. "Let's see this beautiful gift then." He mocked, flicking his eyes down to the new sheath at my side.

I pulled out the dagger gingerly, fearing I would either cut myself or accidentally stab Kili. In the course of this adventure I had already injured the poor dwarf more than enough times. I seriously doubted our friendship would last much longer if I stabbed him in the leg with a dagger. Not many friendships would.

I held out the dagger and allowed Kili to take it.

He tested it in his hands and did a few sharp motions, swinging the small blade in a tiny figure eight.

"Hmm, elfish made…" He mused, stopping his motions.

I started and glanced at the blade. "It's made by elves?" I asked, curious. Kili nodded and held it out to his brother, who examined it.

"No doubt about it." Fili confirmed, testing the weight. "You can tell by the light weight and the inscription here…"

He pointed out a small cluster of symbols which I did not recognize as writing. "What does it say?" I asked, leaning in to try and see the text better. The letters swirled and joined one another in a short line, elegant, though I had no idea what it said.

Fili shrugged and handed dagger back quickly, as if it was piece of garbage. "I don't know, didn't really care to learn the language."

I frowned at Fili and looked up, noticing a note of resentment. He was not the sort to be cruel so the edge in his voice sounded almost foreign. I could see Kili saying something, his temper quicker and less controlled. But Fili?

"Do you not like the elves?"

Kili grimaced at the word, huffing a sort of sarcastic laugh. "When Erebor was attacked, the elves did nothing for our people. I prefer orcs to the elves…So no; we do not like them."

I looked down at the beautiful blade and balanced it on my palm. "They can't be all bad." I said diplomatically, admiring the weapon. "If they take such pride in their work, like this, then they can't be so evil."

Kili snorted and pointed a finger at the dagger. "That dagger is no better than any weapon made by a dwarf. Lighter, sure, but nothing more. We take pride in what we make, the elves do not."

He crossed his arms and glared at the dagger, threateningly.

"No wonder Mr. Dwalin didn't want it. I would never carry an elfish weapon."

Fili laughed at his brother and nodded, giving me almost a pitying look.

"You would never fight with an elfish blade? Just for the stupid fact that it was made by an elf?" I asked, slightly annoyed at their tone. Kili was insulting my dagger and I had just gotten it! They could at least pretend to like it!

Kili sniffed and pulled out his own blade, solid and strong with little adornments. "Never. I would rather die first."

He sat back down on the ground and focused on his sword, his brows low. Fili shrugged again and joined his brother, ending the conversation.

"Stubborn dwarves…" I muttered, putting my dagger back in its sheath. I liked the dagger, no matter who made it. I'd use it and if the dwarves didn't like it, then tough. I wasn't a dwarf (well technically anyway) so I didn't have to have their stupid prejudices.

I decided to ask about the whole story behind the dwarves distaste of the elves, but I never got to ask. The question died on my lips as a howl sounded above the trees.

The howl was long and loud, eerily close to us. Fili and Kili tensed immediately and I felt my heartbeat growing steadily erratic.

"What was that?" I asked, so quiet that I didn't think anyone could hear.

"Was that a wolf? Are their wolves out there?" Bilbo asked loudly, a frown evident on his face.

"Wolves? No, that's not a wolf…" Bofur said slowly, standing up. The look of fear on his face struck me to the spot, fear gripping me.

With a second to think, a wolf the size of a horse burst through the trees. It lunged and I realized too slow that I was its intended target, my dagger securely in its sheath.

_Oh shit…_

A force hit me from the side and I felt the air whoosh out of me, falling hard to the ground. I bit down a scream as pain laced through my side, the bruised ribs and shoulder not appreciating the impact.

I realized that there was something on top of me, or rather pinning me to the spot. I opened my eyes and looked into familiar blue ones, concern etched into them.

Fili got up fast and dragged me with him, pulling me behind him. I stumbled and held out my dagger, not wanting to be caught off guard again. I needed to be strong! Not a hassle!

The giant wolf reared on the dwarves, its eyes glowing, but was hit by a hammer dying instantly.

I let out a sigh of relief but froze, shouting for the dwarves.

Another wolf appeared from the rocks and charged down the cliff side, teeth flashing.

Kili appeared as if summoned and shot an arrow, tripping up the wolf. It fell the rest of the way down, a blur of fur and claws, snarling and snapping at the air.

The wolf growled menacingly as it tried to regain its footing, Kili's arrow still lodged in its neck, when Thorin pulled out his blade and sunk it into the beast's skull in one swift, brutal movement.

I searched the rock tops for another beast, but the forest had gone silent once again. Fili lowered his cleavers slowly, his eyes skimming over our surroundings. Kili turned his head and searched my face, his eyes quickly making sure I was in one piece.

I gulped and nodded, assuring him that I was fine. I had a close brush with the giant wolf, but I was lucky to escape without a scratch.

My eyes fell on Fili, his position in front of me unwavering. I felt a soft flutter in my chest as I realized that he had saved my life, risking his own to push me out of danger. I put a hand on his arm, Fili looking back in surprise.

"Thank you…" I murmured, not trusting my voice. Fili smiled weakly and patted my hand, covering it with his own. "I was nothing. I am just glad you are not injured."

I blushed and pulled my hand away, catching a glimpse of Kili's face before turning back to the dead creature.

Kili was emotionless, his gaze unwavering as he took in the scene before him. I thought I saw a flicker of emotion when he turned his attention to me but it was gone within an instant, focusing on the situation at hand.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin said with disgust, wrenching his blade from the warg with a sickening noise. I watched the leader, worried.

If these were the scouts…Then there was a group of them closer behind.

Gandalf had reappeared and he and Radagast stared down at the beast, Gandalf's face wrought with thought. I could tell he was thinking something over, but he didn't open his mouth.

"That means an orc pack is close by…" continued Thorin, echoing my unspoken thoughts.

"Orc pack!" Bilbo squeaked, his eyes no doubt as wide as my own. I had figured there was something coming, but putting it into words only increased my unsteady heartbeat.

It would seem Fili and Kili's tales were coming to life then, and not mere ghost stories that were told around a campfire. They were coming to life, and these monsters were coming to hunt us down…By any means necessary.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What are we going to do?" I asked, looking up at the nervous faces.

Thorin began to bark out orders but we soon learned from a panicked Ori that all of our ponies had fled in fear.

_Lucky buggers…_ I thought cynically but turned by attention to Gandalf and Radagast, who were arguing fervently. Bigger things to think about at the moment.

I got closer and realized that Radagast was trying to convince Gandalf to let him lead the orc pack off. My eyes widened.

In this world, the people were so similar and so different in many ways. But what I found so shocking was their fierceness towards their companions and their willingness to jump into danger for the sake of others.

Fili had only just saved my skin from a raging warg and Radagast was willing to risk his wellbeing to help us escape. Thorin and the others had charged in when Bilbo was taken by trolls and Bilbo, the little hobbit, had put himself in harm's way when he tried to bide more time.

In my world, this was to say the least; uncommon…actually it was almost non-existent.

I had had good friends but I would never expect them to push me out of the way from a giant wolf or lead off a pack of angry orcs. Maybe pick me up a coffee or drive me to work, but that's about all. It wasn't that we were not close; it was just something that we never had to deal with.

This constant threat of horror and danger looming around every turn seemed to make heroes out of everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

I was still stuck as the damsel in distress. Something I was not happy with.

Seriously, I felt like those horror movie girls who always seem to trip when the killer chases them. What did they trip on? Nobody knows but they still do and for the last few days, I was tripping left, right and center.

Gandalf sighed heavily and looked down at the wizard in sadness. I could tell that he had gien in and I felt a twinge of worry for the odd little wizard.

Gandalf nodded weakly and Radagast flew into action, racing over to his sled.

I felt my heart ache and hurried after him, surprising the dwarves. "Radagast!" I called, stopping the frazzled wizard.

He turned to me and shuffled on the spot, wanting to get moving. I shortened the distance and stop before him, grabbing his arm.

"Be careful…" I said quietly, feeling nervous for the wizard. Sure he was an oddball, in more ways than one, but I could not bear to watch someone possibly die just for our sakes.

"Don't do anything stupid, alright? Just lead them off and get out of there…This is not your fight."

Radagast smiled knowingly and patted my hand like a grandfather would. "Don't fret my dear. I have fought worst then this! And besides, my rabbits are faster than any warg in all of Middle-Earth."

Radagast's eyes fell on my necklace and he let out a small gasp. His eyes bulged and I frowned, automatically taking a step back.

"Radagast?" I asked, confused by his sudden speechlessness.

"My lady!" He dropped down to his knees so fast that I didn't even know how to react. I gawked at the wizard and tried to pull him to his feet, embarrassed.

I must have looked like a complete idiot, standing in shock as the small wizard kissed my hand. "I did not know! Forgive me!"

"Uhh…" I managed, trying to pull my hand from his. "Radagast, please stand up…What are you doing?" I whispered the eyes of the company on my back.

The wizard looked up and with a flick of his finger, pointed at the Onyx Moon, the stone swinging on its chain.

I felt my face pale and gripped the stone, unsure what to do.

"Keep it safe." He said, so low I had to lean in to hear.

Then without another word, Radagast leaped onto his sled and kicked off, disappearing as fast as he appeared.

I stood in the clearing, gaping and turning red as I felt the eyes of the dwarves on me. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over sheepishly.

"We must go." Gandalf said calmly, looking over at Thorin.

Thorin nodded and started to bark commands once again. The dwarves hesitated for a second and looked at me with confusion, but eventually jumped into gear and grabbed their belongings.

I too began to gather everything up, pushing Radagast's words from my mind.

The Onyx Moon pulsed against my skin, reminding me of its pride in being acknowledged but also in warning. It knew the dangers of being recognized as much as I did.

As I pulled on my pack, I slipped the necklace under my shirt. I would have to keep it from view for the next few days. That only being if the orc pack didn't find me first…

_Oh, happy thoughts indeed._

I heard footfalls behind me and didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Are you going to explain any of that or no?" Kili asked bluntly, his eyes darker than usual. I was beginning to recognize the telltale signs of Kili's emotions, and his eyes were the usual indicator.

"Nope."

I hefted my pack and grimaced against the flare of pain as the pack bumped my back. Kili's eyes darted to my back then back to my face.

"I'll carry your pack. You're still in pain. Here, let me…"

He went to grab my pack and I turned away, dodging him. He gave me an exasperated look which I returned with a glare of my own.

"No. I'm perfectly fine. Kili you already have your own pack to carry and I am going to pull my own weight for once. We don't have time to argue so just, let it go."

Kili's jaw tightened and I knew I had gotten him there. His black glare was unwavering but he stalked away, letting me feel smug about my small victory.

_I will not be a burden Kili, so stop treating me like one. I want to prove to you I can take care of myself. So you don't have too._

I slipped my dagger back into its sheath and hurried after the company, falling in line behind Dori and Bofur. Bofur gave me a reassuring smile and I tried to mimic it, fearing that I looked more like I smelt something bad.

Thorin at the front did a quick head count and then we were off.

Now, I'm a pretty good runner. I did cross country and track in high school and I was always pretty decent.

Well, running with a pack that most likely weighted almost as much as you do with weapons and other random objects bouncing off the side all the while with a possible bruised ribcage made me wish that I could go back and slap myself for thinking running the 400m in track was hard. That was a stroll in the park compared to this.

We ran hard and fast, emerging from the forest onto a huge plain. I could hear the howls on the wargs off in the distance and felt my heart stop every time a howl grew louder.

The ground was hard and dry but the plains were covered with small bushes, thistle tangling our feet and as ran. It was a challenge to keep my feet under me and several times I stumbled, barely regaining my balance as we trekked on.

Ori stumbled at one point and Dwalin hulled him up by the hood, not wanting to waste a moment as he didn't stop. Gandalf led the way, his tall form easy to follow in the clear day.

My pack banged painfully against my bruises but I bit my lip and continued, not wanting to slow down. If I did, I would risk the entire company. I also did not want to acknowledge Kili's unnecessary worry that I may be in more pain then I let on.

I had to show them. I had to show them all.

The Onyx Moon encouraged me on, humming against my bare skin. I forced my focus on the ground ahead and clenched my jaw.

Fili was ahead of me but I couldn't see Kili. I assumed he was further ahead, his archery skills needed if a warg stumbled across us.

A howl echoed close by and we all froze, Gandalf looking out towards the noise. Bofur stood close beside me and gripped my hand, squeezing it. We all held our breath as the thundering feet of the wargs sounded in the distance.

I caught a glimpse of Radagast as his sled race by, a pack of wargs close behind. They were only a few hundred feet ahead of us and I felt my hand reach for my dagger. I would not be caught off guard again.

"This way!" Gandalf hissed, racing off in the opposite direction before any of us could think. We all complied and continued on, our packs clacking with the extra objects.

The howls and screeches grew louder, the sounds of beating feet clear. I felt the panic growing inside of me and saw Bofur behind me mirroring my fear. They were getting closer…

"Ori no!" Thorin yelled, pulling up behind a pillar of rocks. Ori had almost run ahead, a pack of wargs only feet from him.

I stumbled to a stop and bumped into Gloin, muttering my apology as the pack raced on only feet ahead. I let out a small curse as I realized how close they really were to us and Balin gave me a sideways look, surprised at my colourful language.

Gandalf forged his way on, the rest of us stumbling along behind him. I had reached Bilbo and was running side by side with him, the hobbit breathing heavily.

I had no idea where we were going and I felt that Thorin didn't either. Gandalf weaved his way through the hills and valleys in a way that made me think he knew exactly where he was going, all the while Thorin followed dutifully behind, his eyes wary.

"Where are you taking us?" he demanded, looking at Gandalf. Gandalf watched him but continued on, leading us without telling.

An outcropping of rocks loomed ahead of us and we hurried to it, hiding while the pack chased Radagast just ahead of us.

I leaned heavily against rock and tried to slow my breathing, my legs already aching from the distance and extra weight I carried.

Bilbo stood beside me and he too was gasping for air, making me feel a little better about my state of endurance.

_Agh…I really need to run more…I swear if I get out of this, I will run every day…every single day…oh god…Did I gain thirty pounds when I came to Middle-Earth?_

My thoughts were as erratic as my breathing and I let out a exhausted chuckle, earning a few concerned glances my way on my mental state.

Thorin motioned for us to move out, eyeing the distance hill crest when a noise came from above us.

I dared a glance and pushed away from the rock, sneaking a peek. Bofur cursed and pulled me back, flattening me against the rock.

An orc and a warg stood above us, the warg sniffing the air. I knew he could smell us, but the light breeze was shifting the scents.

I clamped a hand over my mouth and tried to breath slower, not wanting to alert the rider of our presence.

Thorin stood nearby and I saw him nod to Kili. I felt my heart stop as Kili pulled out an arrow and notched it in his bow. His face was impassive but I could see the traces of fear.

He sensed my gaze and met mine, his dark eyes looking into my blue ones. I gulped and felt my heart stuttering.

"Be careful…" I mouthed, the tension in the air intensifying.

Kili nodded and for the briefest second, gave me a weak smile. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, the rest of us holding out breaths.

Kili then jumped out from our hiding spot, and fired an arrow. With a screech, it hit the warg, sending it tumbling off the top of the rock.

The orc screeched in pain and the warg cried out. I cringed at the noise and knew they were too loud.

The orc jumped to its feet, it's hideous face twisted in anger. It charged at us, its blade raised but Dwalin swung his hammer, knocking it to the ground. Bifur joined in and stabbed the orc with his pike, ending the creatures life.

I stood back, horrified. I had never seen anyone killed before…well other than on TV or the movies but this was different. This was real. I could feel my body reacting, my stomach turning causing me to double over.

_They killed it…They killed it…_

Bofur gripped my arm and shook me, shocking me out of my revere. "Keep it together Kris!" He shouted at me, his eyes wide but determined.

I shook my head and tried to steel myself, ignoring the anguished cries as the dwarves finished off the creature.

Then all went quiet.

We all stood in silence, each of us praying that the pack didn't hear, didn't notice.

A howl rose over the plains and then we heard it. The pounding of paws against the plains…They had heard us and they were coming.

"Move…Run!" shouted Gandalf, his voice loud. The dwarves and I took off, and I knew that Radagast's plan had been abandoned.

The orc pack raced after us and I could almost feel the hot breath of the wargs behind me. We hurried up a hill and Gloin pulled up to a halt, pointing off into the distance.

"There they are!"

Gandalf wiped his head around, as if searching for something.

"Gandalf!" I yelled, nervously eyeing the pack.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered, pushing me ahead of him. I ran as bided and forced myself to really move, ignorning all pain and soreness.

The land beneath our feet was uneven and I tripped up, only just being able to remain on my two feet by the helping hand of Nori.

I nodded my thanks but did not wait to race on, trying to push my fear back as the howls grew steadily louder.

Thorin was at the lead but then, suddenly he pulled up. I skidded to a halt and let out a small moan as two wargs and their riders crested the hill in front of us.

"There are more coming!" screamed Kili, his bow notched. I turned at his voice and realized that he had moved off, covering our side with his bow. I saw the wargs and gripped my small dagger tightly, fear enveloping me.

"Kili!" Thorin called, whirling around at the tightening circle of wargs, "Shoot them!"

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled, his two cleavers already in hand.

Kili loosened an arrow and killed on of the orcs, sending an arrow through its neck. I pushed myself up against Oin and readied myself.

_Here we go, Kris…Oh my god here we go…_

"Where's Gandalf?" someone cried from behind me. I whipped around instinctually and wildly looked around for the grey wizard.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin accused, his voice filled with anger.

"He has not!" I cried back, angry at Dwalin for even thinking such a thing. I had backed up further into the group of dwarves, the wargs slowly corralling us into a small cluster.

Ori shot his slingshot and I raced over to him, yanking him away as the warg grew closer, more angry than ever.

I pushed the young dwarf into the circle and turned to the closest warg.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin barked out, drawing his sword out. I had already had my dagger out so I swung it, hoping to make myself seem intimidating.

The orc in front of me merely laughed, snarling a chuckle as he grew closer.

"This way you fools!" I spun and saw Gandalf by a pile of rocks, relieved to see the wizard. Thorin for a moment gaped but then collected himself, setting off.

"Come on!" Thorin said, leading us towards an opening in the ground.

He others raced after him sliding in one by one. "Quickly, all of you!" Thorin shouted, waiting for each and every person to tumble in. "Go, go, go!"

I hesitated by the opening when I reached it and stepped away, looking back behind me.

_Fili…Kili…_

Fili and Kili were still far off, holding some of the orcs and wargs off. I could see Kili firing arrow after arrow into the orcs as Fili made his way back, pausing in uncertainty as his brother remained where he was.

I wanted to help but I didn't know what to do. All I was armed with was a dagger but I could leave them there. I paced, unsure what to do when a warg charged.

"Kris!" Thorin appeared at my side and swung his sword. The warg crumbled but the orc got to its feet, its blade glinting in the sun. It turned towards Thorin and I knew he was going to swing. Thorin was still trying to pull his sword from the warg and did not see the orc.

A surge of adrenaline hit me and I felt my body react.

I screamed and with all my might, threw my body at the orc. It growled and turned on me, surprised at my sudden leap. I stabbed down wildly with my dagger and felt the blade sink into the expose flesh on the neck of the orc.

It gurgled and dropped the blade; the orcs eyes black pits as it watched me. I could see the life leave the orc but before I could really think about what I had done, Thorin yanked me up.

"Get down into the hole!" he yelled, pushing me towards the gap in the rocks. I pulled my dagger from the orc and tried not to gag as the blood gurgled out of the dead orcs neck.

I shook my head and looked out at the plains. "Fili! Kili!" I screamed, seeing them still in the distance.

"Listen to me woman!" Thorin yelled, dragging me back. "Get out of here!"

I pulled away and screamed again, ignoring Thorin. I was not leaving them. And nobody could tell me otherwise, even the great Thorin Oakenshield.

"Kili, Fili!"

Thorin let out a curse but turned his gaze to his nephews, his eyes narrowing in realization. "Kili! Run!" he screamed, realizing that Kili was still far off.

"Kris! Kris where are you?" I heard Bofur call, his voice echoing against the stones. I flinched at the panic in his voice but I would not move.

I could not leave them. After all they have done, I would not go until they were safe.

"Stop being hero's and get over here now, you idiots!" I screamed, as Fili and Kili hustled over.

_Stupid idiots! If they die because of their god damn stupidity…Why can't they just hurry up?_

The two young dwarves hesitated in the distance, still ready to face down the pack but gave in to my pleading, racing back towards us.

Thorin cursed but waited beside me, tense and ready for anything. I could tell he was not going to move until his nephews reached us but my presence was not making things any easier. He wanted me out of harm's way so he would not have to deal with me, but also so that his 'secret weapon' could still be used against Smaug.

Fili reached us first and gave me a confused look before diving into the opening, disappearing into it. "Kris! Come on!" I heard him shout, no doubt waiting for me to come in after him.

Kili hurried towards us, the wargs right on his heels. I bounced on my heels, fear gripping me.

"Kili hurry!" I shouted, holding my dagger out. The orc blood still dripped from it but I would use it again if I had to. "They are right behind you!"

The dark haired dwarf saw me and his eyes narrowed, his pace quickening. "Get in Kris!" he shouted, but I waited, ignoring his request. "Kris!"

"Take her!" yelled Thorin, looking at his young nephew as he finally reached the rock.

With one swift movement, Kili grabbed me by the waist and pulled me with him into the opening. I gasped in surprise but allowed myself to be pulled in, Kili's strong arms wrapped around me.

We slide down the rocks and Kili tried to keep me almost on top of his body, shielding me from contact with the stone.

We slid to the bottom and Kili held me tight, not letting go. For a second, he just held me close, the smell of leather engulfing me.

"Are you alright?" He breathed his voice still heavy from running. I could feel my face being to flush but tried to push it away.

Thorin tumbled down beside us, knocking into Kili and me before I could answer. I let out a grunt as Thorin kicked my back but I shook it off.

We got up quickly and Kili guided me towards the back, pushing me far from the opening. The sounds of the wargs grew nearer but then, another sound erupted.

A horn unlike any I have ever heard sounded and the orcs above us shrieked in surprised. We all waited as we heard chaos above us, the shrieks and howls of the orcs and wargs as they were killed. I held my breath, not willing to hope yet that we had escaped death yet again.

An orc then tumbled down the opening, the dwarves holding their weapons up, ready.

But there was no need. An arrow stuck out from the orc and I knew it was already dead. I frowned at the opening but the dwarves were in no mood to see who was fighting with the pack.

Thorin crouched down by the dead orc and a dark look past across his face.

"Elves…" He said in disgust, flinging the arrow away from him like the plague. He glared up at Gandalf but he looked away, not willing to meet his gaze.

Dwalin had marched off past me into the tunnel, searching for an exit.

"I cannot tell where the pathway leads!" he shouted, looking down the corridor. "Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur cried out, already heading down the path.

"I think that would be wise…" Gandalf said quietly, my eyes flicking to his in confusion.

_Where did he lead us to?_

I tried to search the old wizards face for clues but he gave none, beckoning me to follow the group. I reluctantly followed after Bilbo and began to make my way through the maze of tunnels, sunlight streaking in from above me.

My legs finally began to protest after being made to run full speed across a plain, each step now a jolt of pain up my legs.

I grimaced and gently put a hand on my shoulder, groaning as the contact made me flinch. My bruise ached even more than it did before and I wished for some more of Oin's amazing dwarfish A535.

Someone huffed behind me and without a word; Kili took off my pack and hefted it on his back.

I turned to protest but he gave me a withering look. "Save it. You can thank me later." he said, marching off with my pack.

I grumbled slightly but didn't want to admit that the lack of weight felt great. Actually it felt heavenly…but I wouldn't give that dwarf any satisfaction in knowing it.

The path led us further into the rock, making me wonder where we were at all. Finally, I could see the path widening on ahead and increase my walk, or at this moment limp, to the clearing.

What sat before me was unlike anything I have ever seen. I had seen the Lord of the Rings movies but this…The movies did no justice to.

"The valley of Imladris; in the common tongue it is known by another name..." Gandalf said from behind me.

"Rivendell…" Bilbo and I breathed, looking out at the complex of buildings, trees, light and water that seemed to be more divine then earth bound. The dwarves gawked openly at the sight and I felt my pain easing as I let my gaze wander across the serene landscape.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea…" Gandalf said a note of sadness in his voice. I remembered from the Lord of the Rings that the elves would be leaving this world and the thought of them leaving a place like this made my heart ache. Such beauty and serenity this place had seemed almost like a tragedy to let it disappear.

Thorin moved to speak with Gandalf and I moved away, not needed my awe to be spoiled by the look Thorin wore. He no doubt had something to say about seeking refuge with the elves, but I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to enjoy the view.

Kili sidled up to me and looked out at the valley. "You like it?" he asked, more a rhetorically question then anything.

I continued to gaze at the landscape, taking in the magnificent waterfalls and rivers. "How couldn't I? It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…" I turned and raised a brow at Kili, putting my hands on my hips.

"Come on Kili, you must admit. It is beautiful."

Kili snorted but looked out at the valley anyway, his eyes lightening to a rich brown. I looked at them and smiled. His eyes were like a mood ring, changing from a rich brown, to black, back to a hazel in an instant, each showing his feelings. The rich brown meant he was happy, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"I've seen something more beautiful…" he whispered beside me, looking sideways at me. He gazed at me and caught me staring, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Oops…sorry…I was thinking about something…" I stuttered, cursing myself for being so childish.

_Stop staring at him Kris! You'll scare him! Oh, what he must be thinking…Great…_

Kili watched me steadily and I realized that he had said something before, while I was distracted by his eyes.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I asked my cheeks red.

Kili shook his head and looked away, lost in thought. I frowned and worried I might have offended him when he turned back, his usual smile in place.

I grinned in response and shoved him playfully, laughing a bit when he tottered with his pack and mine adding extra weight.

Gandalf came up from behind us and explained that we were going down, my excitement clearly showing as I shifted foot to foot.

Kili rolled his eyes but followed along, catching up with his brother. I settled in behind Bilbo and set off, more excited to meet the elves than anything.

We made our way down the cliff side and across a thin bridge, a river swiftly moving below us. While Bilbo and I gazed around at the city with awe and amazement, I noticed that the dwarves were a little more reserved. They're eyes were wary as I could see them trying to determine if they should be worried or not.

We reached the front of what I guessed was the front entrance and paused, looking out at the view. I heard someone softly approaching and saw a tall, dark hair elf descend down the stairs.

Elves are so hard to describe, it is ridiculous. As I gazed at the elf, all I could think about was how divine they looked; so elegant and refined I felt shabby standing there in Ori's clothes and messy hair. I felt so insignificant that I wanted to run back the way we came, too disgraced to show my face.

The Onyx Moon thrummed against my chest and I could tell it was trying to calm my nerves. It had grown almost as excited as I did when I stepped out of the tunnel to see the valley. Though I gazed out with wonder, it seemed to be almost eager, as if anticipating something…

_Or someone_, I thought, realizing that the stone was most likely wanting to meet one of the elves. I took a deep breath and waited patiently as the elf greeted Gandalf.

The dwarves murmured unsettled as the elf came to stand with Gandalf, their eyes narrowing. I moved closer to see the elf and came to stand only a few feet from Gandalf, Kili and Fili behind me.

The elf said something in a tongue I did not understand but Gandalf merely nodded, obviously able to speak elfish.

"We have come to speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said in the regular tongue, almost as if for our benefit.

The elf, Lindir, looked down and chose his words carefully. "Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here?" Gandalf asked, his voice low, "Where is he?"

Behind us a horn echoed, and the dwarves turned. I looked back towards where we had come in and saw a line of riders coming in. I peered to get a better look but the dwarves reacted too fast for me to move.

"Close ranks!" Thorin demanded, the dwarves forming a circle. Fili grabbed me by the arm and pushed me into the center, bumping into an equally startled Bilbo at the middle.

The dwarves wielded their weapons and closed in around me and Bilbo, ready. The elves rode in and began to circle us, their horses huge next to us. Spears, lances and banners were held and I saw the dwarves tense at the sight of them.

At least fifteen riders circled us; their eyes cool as the dwarves glowered at them, some growling in defiance.

"Gandalf!" one of the elves called, his voice surprised but happy.

Gandalf smiled relieved and approached the elf on the horse, his arms outstretched. "Lord Elrond!"

Gandalf bowed and made a hand gesture. "My friend. Where have you been?" Gandalf asked, looking up at a regal dark haired elf.

"We've been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south." Lord Elrond answered, swinging off of his horse.

Kili frowned and whispered angrily to Fili. "What is he saying?" He hissed, glaring at Gandalf.

My brows knitted together and I leaned in, confused.

"He just told Gandalf about the orcs. Can't you hear them?"

Kili looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "You speak elfish?"

I stifled a laugh and shook my head. "Of course not."

"Then how can you tell what they are saying?" Fili asked, his expression mirroring his brothers. "They are speaking one of the elfish dialects right now."

"No…" I began, unsure if they were joking with me. I looked around at the other dwarves and saw that they were all staring at the elf and Gandalf with equal amounts of confusion and fury.

_They really don't know what they are talking about… _I realized, my hand going to the stone under my tunic. _But how is that? I can understand them perfectly._

The stone thrummed happily and I felt it's smug attitude.

"We slew a number of them near the Hidden Pass." Lord Elrond continued, giving Gandalf a knowing look. I stared at the two opening and tried to understand what was happening.

The stone thumped and I grimaced, annoyed. What was it trying to do now?

The stone let out another thump then stopped, annoyance clear.

_What are you trying to say…You can understand elfish?_

I swear the stone would have said DUH if it could, merely emanate a clear sense of annoyance at my slowness.

I frowned and look back up at the two. So since the stone knew elfish, that meant I did too?

I shook my head confused and decided to focus on the conversation, making a mental note to ask Gandalf about it.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Lord Elrond handed a sword over to Lindir but I could hear the amusement n his voice.

Gandalf chuckled and motioned Lord Elrond to the group. The high elf's gaze swept over us and I felt it linger on me for a moment longer than most.

Kili and Fili noticed too and they stepped up on either side of me, flanking me in a defensive position. Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow but looked away, turning his attention to Thorin.

"Thorin, son of Thrain," Lord Elrond greeted, looking down at the dwarf. Thorin gazed up but stubbornly refused to make any attempt at a formal greeting.

"I don't believe we've met." He said snidely, arms crossed tight over his chest.

I glowered at the dwarf and grumbled. "Nice Thorin…Real polite."

Lord Elrond did not seem fazed and explained his meeting with Thorin's grandfather. Thorin didn't move.

"Strange, he never mentioned you." I felt myself bristle and made an audible groan. Dwarfs were all so stubborn, even when being asked simple questions.

The two stared at each other, both not willing to back down. Lord Elrond finally spoke first, the elfish tongue smooth and lyrical.

The dwarves looked at each other confused. Gloin stood near me and charged forward, his face angry. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" he demanded, the other dwarves grunting and grumbling in approval.

I sighed and shook my head at the stupidity of dwarves.

"No! So settle down Gloin and stop being rude to our host!" I commanded, surprising everyone. "He is offering you all food. Not insult. "

Gandalf grinned widely at me and I noticed Lord Elrond cock his head, judging me. The dwarves however gawked, turning away for a moment to converse with each other.

After a few moments, Gloin stepped away again and looked at Lord Elrond. "Ahh, well in that case, lead on."

I groaned but smiled to myself. For the moment we were safe, and all I really wanted to do was have a nice long bath, brush my hair and sleep…for a very long time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We were led through the complex of buildings and bridges to a hall centered with a large table, already set with bowls of food. Lindir led the way, and I noticed he snuck curious glances over at me and the others as we gawked at our surroundings.

_What? Has he never seen a short person before? Stop staring buddy!_

I saw a large assortment of food already laid out for us and some of the dwarves groaned happily, Bombur especially.

My stomach growl loudly almost in response and I grimaced when Kili looked back and laughed.

"Hungry are we?" he asked, his mood lightening at the sight of food. Both he and Fili had been on guard since the incident with the elf riders but, like any dwarf, put food in front of them and they are a happy crowd.

I felt my cheeks reddening but chuckled, "A little. Almost being eaten by trolls and running from an angry pack of wargs can really make a person hungry."

Kili grinned at my sarcasm and we made our way over to the table. A few elves lingered around the hall and I could tell that dwarves did not usual come to visit. A few female elves sat near the open window and giggled at the sight of us, a beautiful black-haired elf snickering as she saw me.

I frowned and looked down at myself, regretting it almost immediately. My clothes were filthy, to say the least, and covered in a mixture of dirt, sweat and orc blood. Small tears in the wool were already fraying and I had a gash in my leggings that went from thigh to calf on my left leg. I assumed that no matter what world I was in, I looked a bit crazy.

The beautiful elf raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, turning to the others near her.

"I have heard stories of female dwarves, but I never thought they would be true!" She said, the elfish language flowing smoothly off her tongue. "You have to wonder where her beard is!"

Her companions laughed loudly and a few of the dwarves glared at them, not understanding them but not trusting them. For once, they were right.

I sighed and looked down, keeping my face composed.

_Of course now I understand elfish…Why I have no idea, but of course the timing could not be more when they insult me do I get the pleasure of being able to understand every last word..._

_ Oh well, just suck it up Kris. You're their guests and they are sheltering us for the time being. Be nice…Remember, sticks and stones…_

The dark haired she elf sniffed and let out another laugh, making me cringe as it sounded like bells.

_Even their laugh is beautiful! Geez, couldn't they get something ugly? They are perfect! This is not boosting anyone's self-esteem right now. Stupid sticks and stones…who says that anymore?_

I ran my hands through my hair quickly and felt my jaw tighten. I could feel the knots and tangles and cursed silently for looking like a bum when the elves around me looked like angels and movie stars. The dark haired elf was no doubt laughing at the mane of knots around my head.

"How bad is my hair right now?" I whispered quietly to Kili, trying to comb it out the best I could. "Is it really bad? Uhh, why didn't you guys warn me?"

Kili's brows furrowed and he reached out, lightly pushing away a stray lock that wouldn't stay put. "You look fine Kris."

"Never mind…You don't understand. You're a guy…"

I continued to fuss and tried to braid my hair, the tangles refusing to come out. Kili let out a small sigh and grabbed my hand, surprising me.

I looked up and met his gaze, his hand intertwined with mine. "Kris," he said calmly, "you look beautiful. Stop fussing about it, they're just elves. Who cares what they think anyway?"

His eyes gazed into mine with such intensity that I barely knew what to do, my eyes frozen into looking at his. I felt my heart thump loudly against my ribcage and prayed he didn't hear it.

I smiled weakly and nodded, hoping he didn't notice how my breathing as well had stopped all together at the word 'beautiful'.

_What does he mean 'beautiful'! _I thought wildly, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

_Does he like me? What if he likes me…Oh god what do I do? Should I say something back? _

_You have nice hair too maybe? Wow no, that's not sexy at all. A cute dwarf tells you you're beautiful and you tell him he has nice hair? _

_Okay, think Kris… What do I do?_

I tried to grin coyly but feared it came more across as pained. Before I could ruin the moment with my attempts at flirting, Kili was back to his usual self.

He smirked and released my hand, giving me his usual wide grin before following the group. "You do have some mud on your face though. Right on your cheek."

_Way to kill the moment Kili. Way to kill the moment…_

He pointed to my right cheek and turned away, his smile wide.

I shook my head, following after the princeling with a grin despite myself. I rubbed at the spot on my cheek and felt the grim come off.

The dark haired elf chuckled and turned to her companion, he voice light. "Dirty and uncouth, she-dwarves are unbelievable. However, what else can be expected of dwarves? They are not the cleverest or the wisest or the most elegant…Why, what are they then; stupid and ugly? Seems almost unfair."

She let the sentence draw out and the others laughed at the implication, my face heating up.

_Oh, she didn't just say that…_

I didn't care what she said about me, bullying never really bothering me much. But when someone started talking about the company…my friends, then that was too far. She had gone too far.

I looked at the company and saw that they were beginning to sit down, a far enough distance from the doorway and the elves. Far enough that they couldn't hear me…Far enough so they couldn't stop me…

_Screw being polite… You just crossed the line…_

I whirled on the she-elf and marched right over to her earning a few curious looks from her companions as I stood before her, tiny in comparison to the willowy elf.

"Listen here, elf." I hissed, the elfish language coming easily off my tongue. The Onyx Moon hummed at my chest and I could tell it was just as infuriated as I was. If it could speak, I would bet it was cheering me on.

The dark- haired elf blanched at my speech, the clear amazement evident on all of their faces. She opened her mouth, and then closed it unable to find the words.

"I've been running from orcs, wargs and was almost dinner for trolls so I am not in the mood. Don't you dare talk about my friends. I don't care what the hell you say about me, but my friends? Leave them out of it, you understand?"

The she-elf nodded stiffly and a few of her companions gawked openly at me, clearly amazed that I dare challenge them.

"Next time you start to talk badly about your guests, make sure they can't actually understand you first." I sneered up at her, crossing my arms in front of me.

I couldn't help but feel smug as I watched the elf stutter for words, a familiar blush creeping up the elf's neck.

A few of her companions had the decency to look down, ashamed by their actions. The she-elf looked down at me and I could tell she was humiliated, her jaw set in a tight line, her cheeks bright red.

I snorted in satisfaction and began to walk away, pausing by the entrance of the hall.

"You know? I defended elves to the dwarves when they said you were stuck up and downright rude. Perhaps they were right after all. I should have never said a word."

With that I left the group, the Onyx Moon letting out surges of energy in glee. It was happier than I could believe, the stone outright pleased at my outburst.

_Thank you, thank you…_ I thought to the stone, smiling a bit as the stone warmed_. I was pretty impressive wasn't I? That she-elf didn't know what hit her._

I hurried over to the table and sat down with the company, luckily no one noticing my little heart to heart with the elf.

Thorin and Gandalf went with Lord Elrond to the head table, most likely to discuss the journey. I settled down beside Kili and Fili at the other table and surveyed the food greedily, all anger towards the elf replaced with the hope of a full stomach.

A large assortment of greens and fruits littered the table, and I think I moaned in happiness. Dwarves do not eat green food. Its meat, some sort of meat stew, something that looks like meat or nothing, as I learned on the road, and I had been craving vegetables like no tomorrow.

I gave a cursory glance around and realized that the dwarves were not eating, eyeing their food suspiciously. I looked down at my plate and shrugged, too hungry to abide by regular etiquette.

_If they're not eating…too bad for them. I'm eating…_

I picked up a fork and scooped up a few leaves of what looked to be lettuce and some sort of dressing. Kili watched me with anticipation, a few of the other dwarves waiting for me to take the first bite.

I held my fork out and glanced at the leafy food, examining it.

_Is there something wrong with this? Just looks like salad to me._

I looked up and eyed Fili across the table. He too was watching me, a small frown tugging at his lips as he tried to figure out if the food in front of us was edible.

I sighed and popped the leaf into my mouth, the table going silent for a moment. I chewed and swallowed, my actions being watched by every member of the company.

Finally I put the fork down and turned to Kili.

"What?"

He glanced down at my now empty fork and wrinkled his nose, unsure. "Is it good? It looks like a leaf…"

"It is a leaf Kili…" I said slowly, a smile tugging at my lips. "I think its lettuce but I'm not a hundred percent. Elves might have something different. It's good though, just a regular salad."

I returned back to my salad and shovelled a few more greens into my mouth, savouring the taste.

Fili leaned across and cocked his head to the side, interrupting my musing. "What's a salad?"

I started and looked around the table, dropping my fork onto my bowl. All the dwarves were watching me with the same confusion as Fili.

"Wait," I said slightly astonished, "You guys have never had a salad before? Really?"

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked indignantly, rifling through his bowl. Fili shrugged and gazed at his bowl.

"Most salads don't have meat. Its good guys try it!" I urged, scooping up another forkful and holding it out for Kili. "Come on. It's not going to kill you."

He grimaced and turned his head away. "I'm not that hungry."

I pushed the fork closer and glared at him, trying not to laugh. "Kili, just try it."

Fili leaned over and watched, curious at what his brother would do. Kili eyed the leaves and frowned, looking more like a fussy child if anything.

_He reminds me of a four year-old…_ I thought, smiling to myself as I held the fork out to him.

"Just eat it." Fili urged, still not daring to touch his own food.

Kili glared at his brother and gestured to the fork, "You eat it then!"

Fili snorted and sat back, looking down at his plate. "But…it looks odd…" he murmured, poking at the leaves with his fork.

I sighed and turned back to Kili, fork still poised by his face. "Kili, please just one bite."

Kili wrinkled his nose and shook his head. I thought for a second and rethought my action plan.

"Are you sure? You face down a troll, take out wargs and fight orcs but won't eat one measly mouthful of salad. What kind of dwarf are you?"

Kili's eyes went wide and he stuttered a bit, his manhood put at risk. _Or would it be dwarfhood?_

Kili opened his mouth to protest and I shoved in the fork, stuffing the pieces of salad into his opened mouth with one swift motion. My shoulder ached slightly at the sudden movement but the result was more satisfying then I could have hoped for.

"There. Not that bad." I said smugly, Fili laughing loudly across from us.

"Hmghh!" Kili choked, trying not to cough back the greens. He looked over at me with betrayal but I merely smiled and crossed my arms.

"Well?" I asked, grinning.

Kili sputtered a few more times and then swallowed, Gloin giving him a few hearty slaps on the back. Kili finally stopped choking and put his hand up, Gloin stopping.

"It's not too bad," Kili finally admitted glowering at me, "That was a cruel trick Kris."

I laughed and turned back to my plate, finally digging in. "Clever, not cruel." I said through a mouthful of greens, not caring at the moment.

The elves sure did know how to cook, and though salad didn't take anything to make it was absolutely delicious.

Fili and Kili ate quietly but did finish their bowls, if not begrudgingly. Ori refused to eat the green food and finally poor Dori just gave up trying to convince the young dwarf to eat. The others took a few mouthfuls but I heard most whispering about eating later that night. I chuckled to myself and finished the food in front of me.

We were all almost finished when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I looked over and caught the steady gaze of a male elf.

"Lord Elrond suggested that you may be in need of a rest after your journey. We have a bath and wash basin ready for you if you would like as well as a room for you to retire to."

I literally jumped up in joy, the news of a bath music to my ears. "Yes! Oh you have no idea how much…" I caught myself and blushed, trying to regain my composure. " I mean, thank you…That would be very kind."

The elf nodded and motioned for me to follow him. Unlike the dark-haired she elf, this elf was kind and I regretted saying that elves may be horrible people after all.

"Where are you going?" Kili asked, standing awkwardly beside me. I hadn't noticed that he, or Fili for that matter, had risen when I had stood up. "What did he say?"

"I'm going to finally have a bath. They said they have a bath ready for me, and a bed for that matter. I would love to be finally clean after how many days of nothing but mud and dirt."

I grinned at Kili and Fili but I noticed that they seemed worried, giving each other sideways glances. My smile faded and I looked worriedly at the two.

"What?"

There was a long pause and I shifted uncomfortably, their conflicted looks making me unsettled.

"Nothing. We will see you in the morning then?" Fili smiled back at me but it was half hearted, Kili not even attempting to look pleased at the prospect.

I nodded and slowly made my way over to the elf, saying good night to the company as I went. The elf bowed his head slightly as I approached him and then began to lead me through the home.

I gave the two princelings a finally look but they had sat themselves down again, both not noticing as I walked out.

After what seemed like hours, I finally emerged from the tub. The water had turned a brackish colour and I balked a bit at the sight.

However, I was finally clean and that was all that mattered. My skin tingled after being scrubbed repeatedly and my scalp ached from the number of times I washed it.

My hair hung down my back and I marvelled at how long it had been since I had seen it its usual colour.

_How did the guys stand me? I must have looked horrible…and smelt worst!_

I shook my head in amazement and wrapped a towel around my body, since my clothes were taken by a she-elf to be cleaned. Or burned. I'm not too sure.

I padded out of the bath chamber and entered the small but peasant room that the elf lord had granted me. The late evening sun shone through the open window and casted a soft light on the beautiful framework of the window and sheets.

"The elves sure know how to treat someone." I muttered to myself, lying down on the soft bed with a sigh.

I closed my eyes and let myself rest for a few minutes, the sun warming my skin. I finally got up and scanned the room for some clothes, not wanting someone to walk in on me in just a towel. I didn't think that would be the wisest thing when you were a guest.

I looked around the room and my eyes settled on a blue fabric folded neatly in the corner. I padded over and lifted up the blue dress, my eyes widening.

I quickly slipped the dress over my head and did up the ties, taking longer than I am willing to admit when it came to the ties. Seriously, there were several notches and holes to put the strings through but how was anyone supposed to know which string went in which hole? They should label them or something.

Finally, after a few minutes of huffing and puffing, I got the dress on and moved to the mirror to examine myself.

The dress fit perfectly, the blue matching my eyes. It was coarse enough to keep in warmth but was made in such a way that it flowed like water. With ties at the front and long sleeves, it resembled something from a medieval movie. It hugged my body in the right places and I preened at myself.

_I wonder what the others will think? Perhaps Kili or Fili will notice…_

I let out a small hiss and shook the thoughts from my head.

_Get a hold of yourself woman!_

I could tell I had lost weight from all of the travel and my skin was tanned from being in the sun. Freckles appeared over my nose and I could just see the large bruise on my side from under the sleeve of the dress.

The sun was setting and I yawned, as if my body recognizing the time of day. My legs ached from running all afternoon and my shoulder tinged every time I moved.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep now." I stated loudly, giggling to myself as I jumped onto the large bed. I groaned happily as I relaxed into the soft mattress and let myself drift off.

Yet, I couldn't sleep.

I rolled from one side to another, grumbling to myself. I wanted to sleep, I wanted to finally relax into a deep, long sleep but it was as if something was wrong.

After what seemed like hours of restlessness, I sat up in the bed and rubbed my temples.

_Why can't I sleep? What is the matter with me?_

I stood up and gazed outside the open window, the moon illuminating the valley in a pale light. The soft lutes of the elves rang out beautifully in the valley but still I felt unsettled. I was as if I was missing something, as if something was wrong.

I gazed back at the bed and a stray thought appeared. _You miss the dwarves…_

The thought struck me hard and I sank down on the bed. I couldn't believe it but I knew it was true. I missed the dwarves. I missed being with them. I felt as if something was off and all it was that I was alone. Too alone.

Bombur's snoring, Dori's twitching, Gandalf's open eyes, Bilbo's restlessness, Thorin's sleep talk, Fili and Kili setting up my bedding… I missed it all. I needed to be with them, to settle my nerves and to get the rest I needed.

The revelation made me laugh and I grinned happily. I picked up my pack and crept out of the room, trying to be as quiet as I could. I shut the door and walked down the corridor, mentally remembering the path the elf had taken me on.

It didn't take me long to smell the familiar scent of roasting meat to float down the passageway. I followed my nose and stumbled onto a large balcony, the dwarves snoring away near an open fire.

As odd as it was, the scene sent a ping of comfort through me, the dwarves lying in front of me the only people I knew here. The only family I had…

I smiled at my odd and gruff family and pulled my bedroll out of my pack, trying not the wake the tired group. Bombur's loud snores soothed me and I put my bedroll down, not noticing two of the dwarves watching me in the low fire light.

I settled down on the bedroll and fell into a deep restful sleep, not even waking when my bedroll was tugged closer to the two dwarves I had come to think of as my closest friends and subconsciously saw as something more. I sighed in my sleep and let myself finally relax into a much needed unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I'm a sound sleeper…It's just the way I am. I can sleep through anything if I really want to and my time in Middle-Earth didn't change anything. I could sleep through a troll attack, if I really wanted. As my parents and now even the dwarves joked, it was like trying to wake the dead.

I just liked to sleep.

The one thing I am not is a dreamer.

I tend to sleep soundly and through the night, with no dreams or nightmares. As a kid, I used to make up dreams to fit in with the other kids but I can't remember ever dreaming at all. Not once in my entire life can I remember having any sort of dream. A hard thing to believe, I know but it was true. It was just a part of who I was.

Until now.

The dark forest glimmered darkly as I strolled slowly through the night. I could feel the soft brush of the leaves against my side and I trailed my fingers through them. I saw a glimmer of light ahead of me and made my way over, not feeling the need to hurry.

I heard a soft crack and looked down, moving my foot away to see what I had stepped on. A small wood pipe lay cracked, its pieces shattered on the forest floor. I frowned as I realized how alike the pipe was to the one of Bofur's.

I soon found myself in a clearing, moonlight spilling onto the open expense of land. I couldn't remember how I had gotten there and looked around, confused.

I felt my stomach drop as I took in the scene.

Bodies littered the field, piled on top of each other in carnage I had never witnessed before. Dwarves, men, elves and orcs lay in a bloody mess that made me feel sick.

In the middle, two familiar fur and blue tunics stood out against the destruction, the bodies belonging to them strewn among the others. At first, I did not know what I was looking at. And then, I knew. The horror hit me so hard it felt as if I had been shot.

I tried to scream but it was as if all the air was taken from my lungs. I tried to run forward, tried to get to them but my feet were frozen to the spot. I shook with desperation as I tried to do anything, but it was as if all power to move or speak was completely taken from me. So I stood, forced to stand and witness the dead bodies of the people I had come to love so dear.

My eyes shot open and I struggled for breath. The weak morning light filtered through the valley as I tried to slow my heartbeat.

_Oh god…what the hell was that? _I thought to myself, shutting my eyes tightly. The images flitted through my mind and I let out slow, haggard breaths.

_A nightmare. I have just had a nightmare, that's all._

I forced myself to relax and sighed, the horrible images slowly beginning to fade. _After 23 years and now I have a nightmare. Of course…Geez nightmares suck._

I felt horrible, as the after effects of the dream loomed in my memory. No wonder people hated nightmares. They sucked. I tried to lie back down and snuggled against the warm object beside me.

A few moments past as I lay there but I was in no mood to sleep. Not with the possibility of a nightmare still present.

_Ugh…I hate the mornings._

I let out a shaking laugh and pushed myself up, frowning when I felt something holding me in place. I had not noticed the weight around my waist at all before but now I realized it was not my blanket.

_What the…_

I rolled over and let out a squeak, my eyes going wide. A part of me wanted to scream in shock, but another laughed at the situation.

_Kili you sneaking bugger…_

Kili's face was mere inches away, his dark hair falling in strands over his peaceful sleeping face.

His arm was tightly secured around my waist and he clung to me just as a child would a teddy bear. I was pressed up against him and what I had thought was a pile of blankets or my bag was really the broad torso of the dwarf.

He was still asleep and snored quietly, making me smile slightly.

I turned my head around and was not surprised to see the broad back of Fili trapping me between the brothers. The memory of finding my bedroll between theirs at the beginning of our journey made me smile widely, all thoughts of the nightmare banished from my thoughts.

It was just a dream, and nothing more. No point to dwell on it.

"You cheeky buggers…" I laughed quietly, shaking my head slowly.

I attempted again to rise, propping myself up on my elbows. Kili grumbled in his sleep but I slowly pushed myself up, cautious not to wake either dwarf. The entire company was still asleep but I was wide awake, the dream ending all hope of returning to blissful unconsciousness.

Also the fact that I was face to face with Kili would make any girl restless, my cheeks still burning slightly. Seriously, the dwarf was one good looking guy.

I was about to fully sit up when Kili let out a loud grunt, and tugged me back down. His vice was strong and I tumbled back down, landing half on my bedroll, and half on him.

I let out a gasp and fumbled for my balance, uncomfortable with the proximity to Kili. I was actually on top of him, and this wasn't the best position to be in with a guy that may have seen you with nothing but a bra on.

"Oh, come on Kili." I muttered as the dwarf hugged me closer to him. I turned my head and looked around for help, hoping to maybe see another dwarf awake who could help me in my odd predicament. But, since I was not lucky, no one stirred.

I sighed and relaxed a bit, looking down at the sleeping dwarf. Or who I thought was sleeping.

"Why, hello Kris… Why are you on top of me?"

I nearly jumped when my blue eyes met his dark ones, the morning light glittering devilishly in the depths. I scrambled off of him and landed with a soft thump beside him, my face bright red.

"I…you…err…no reason… I was trying to…ugh never mind. Good morning Kili." I finished lamely, unable to explain why I was just laying on top of him.

Sure he had his arm around me, but it wasn't like I was fighting to escape…

"Good morning to you too…" Kili said again, his words still slurred with sleep but none the less amused. His grin was still wide as he looked over at me, eyes dancing in the early light. "What is up?"

My mind focused on the greeting I had taught him and Fili and I grinned back, gazing over. He was still half asleep and he yawned, his eyes closing.

"Not much. Had a dream and woke up. Thought I would go for a walk. Though I would much appreciate it if you would let me go."

Kili looked down at his arm curiously, which was still draped over by waist. I saw the realization hit him and he raised his eyebrows, his grin widening.

"You see my problem," I laughed, raising an eyebrow at him. "Now, let go."

However, he merely cocked his head, mischief brewing behind his brown eyes. His grip tightened and challenging me, smiling playfully.

"And if I don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Don't let you go."

I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't blush at his train of thought, the small tingle of happiness going through me. But I wasn't going to let him know. If he knew, he would just crow about for days. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Then I might have to use that elfish blade you hate so much on you. I don't want to, but I will. I wouldn't risk it." I stared down at him and tried not to flinch, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Leave the girl be, Kili. It's too early to have to remove a knife from your belly…" Fili mumbled beside us, rolling over to face the other way. "Go back to sleep."

Kili's smile widened but his arm fell off of me, allowing me to finally stand. I gratefully stood and stretched, my shoulder aching only a little.

"Where are you off to then?" Kili asked, yawning again. "Do you want me to come."

I was flattered that he was willing to come along but I could tell he still wanted to sleep so I merely shrugged.

"Don't know yet. I'm just going for a walk. It's fine Kili, I'll be back for breakfast. You can go back to sleep."

Kili nodded and rolled onto his side, his eyes closing gratefully. "Okay…don't go too far…"

He was asleep the moment his head hit the mat and I shook my head, grinning down at the young dwarf.

I chuckled, "Alright Kili… I promise."

I tip-toed through the sleeping dwarves and set off down a flight of stairs, not really knowing where I was going. I just wanted to wander for a bit, the valley calling to me in the early hours of the day.

The sunlight illuminated the Rivendell in a light that warmed me to the bone. I felt so content, so at peace that the unsettling nightmare was almost but erased from my mind.

_They are going to be fine…_ I reminded myself trying to supress the images of the dead company_, It was just a regular dream…Just a regular dream for regular people. It's just weird it's the first one I have had ever._

I laughed darkly and sat down on a small bench under what looked to be an ash tree. There was no use on dwelling on things that I knew nothing about. It would only make matters worse.

And besides, there were many other questions that plagued my mind like why am I here, what is the Onyx Moon, is this all real…

Seriously, I had so many questions and unanswered problems it seemed almost pointless to think about my first nightmare. There were stranger things afoot.

I leaned back on the bench and faced the sun, allowing myself to bathe in its light. Of all the places in Middle-Earth, this was by far my favourite. It was beautiful and it seemed to emanate peace and tranquility with every minute, and I could feel all of my pain and worry slowly fading away.

I don't know how long I sat there, enjoying the sunlight on my face. It could have been hours, it could have been seconds. Truthfully I have no idea.

What I do know is what happened next. There I was, in perfect bliss when a peal of laughter like bells came from beside me.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the sun, blinking back tears. Yet it was not the sun I was looking at, it was a woman.

A woman with hair like silver and eyes like the sky emerged from the light and smiled down at me, my eyes drifting to the pointed ears and willowy frame.

I gaped slightly at the beautiful golden elf and stared at her, unsure what to say.

"It is good to finally meet you," she said, her voice like a melody. "I have been waiting for you for a long time."

My brows furrowed and I stood up, craning my neck to look up at her. "Umm…sorry?"

I didn't know what to say, but looking up at this beautiful elf, I felt as if I had to apologize. It was almost like a compulsion.

The elf smiled down at me and chuckled, her laugh making me grin sheepishly.

"No, it is not your fault Kristine Coska. The Valar only revealed to me you're coming, but never the time you would appear. As it would seem, the time is now."

"You're Galadriel aren't you?" I said bluntly, finally connecting the pieces. She did not look much like the actress in the Lord of the Ring movies but I could almost feel it that it was her.

The elf's eyes twinkled and she motioned me to follow her, striding steadily away. I hesitated for a moment but followed after her, trying and failing to look as graceful as she did when she walked.

"You seem to be using the Onyx Moon without thinking my dear." The elf said, still walking through the maze of arches and bridges.

I looked up at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"We have been speaking Sindarian the entire time and you have not faltered. It would seem the Onyx Moon has fully accepted you."

I stopped for a second and let out a surprised laugh, not even noticing how fluently I had been speaking the elfish language. "Huh, I am aren't I? Galadriel, err I mean My Lady, why can I do the things I do? The languages, the healing? I couldn't understand the language before."

"With each growing day, the stone's connection to you becomes stronger. You will soon be able to do much more."

"Like what?" I asked eagerly, the curiosity getting the best of me.

_Flying would be awesome…maybe invisibility…Aww I want something cool!_

"The Onyx Moon will reveal more in time." Galadriel said vaguely, smiling at me as if she knew more.

I grunted quietly and thought of Gandalf's usual vague comments, always alluding to something but never actually saying. I muttered to myself darkly, hoping the elf lady would not hear me.

"You're just as bad as Gandalf…"

Galadriel heard my sarcastic comment however and chuckled, making me blush slightly. We continued through the elf house and I felt as if we were really going anywhere, but rather just walking. I decided o ask another question, one that had been plaguing my mind more than the others.

"Can I return?" I asked quietly, looking up at her, "Can I ever go back home?"

The lady stopped and turned down to me, her blue eyes shining.

"Yes, you will return. Your fate does not reside in this world. Once your destiny is complete, you will leave."

The first straightforward answer I had had in weeks and all I could do was stare. I had never considered not going home, but having it confirmed by the elf was an odd thing. The images of the dwarves flitted through my mind, Bilbo, Bofur, Thorin, Fili all flashing in my mind.

Then the memory of Kili's face that morning, looking up at me with nothing but amusement and happiness came to mind and I felt my heart constrict.

_I am going to leave them…_ I thought, a pang of sadness hitting me, _I am going to have to say goodbye_._ I'm going to have to say goodbye to all of them…_

"Can I ever return? Can I ever come back?" I asked hopefully, thinking I could come back to visit the group that had become a second family so fast. It could just be a visit, just to say hello… I could deal with that.

Galadriel gave me a weak smile and stared at me evenly. "No."

"Why did you need me then at all?" I asked, my annoyance growing. I took a step back from the elf and glared up at her, crossing my arms.

"Why bring me here only to send me back later? What is the point of all of this!"

"You seem to have grown fond of our world," Galadriel said smiling a knowing smile that reminded me of Gandalf's. "You seem saddened at the thought of leaving. Curious after you spent so long thinking about returning home."

I huffed and turned away but I couldn't deny it.

Of course I hated the trolls, the wargs, orcs, goblins and all of the other things trying to kill me but I couldn't think of never seeing the guys again. It would be like ripping away a piece of me and throwing it away.

The dwarves were not the best company, but I was fond of each and every one of them. Even Thorin was growing on me.

Galadriel reached a hand out and tilted my chin up, making me look into her eyes.

"Do not worry Kris. Your destiny is one only you can discover. There was a reason for you to be brought here, so as there is a reason you will be brought back to your world. Do not let yourself dwell on the sad thoughts. Enjoy what you have now, and all will fall into place."

"I just wish you could have told me early why I was here. If I knew I would be leaving I would have…" I didn't know what to say then, my sentence faltering.

What would I have done? Not talk to the dwarves? Not joke around with Fili or Kili? Not laugh with Bofur or talk with Bilbo?

No I would have done everything the same, and I knew it deep down. So did Galadriel, and so she only smiled at me.

"You are a good person, Kristine Coska. You will find your way."

_I wish you could just tell me…_ I thought bitterly, sighing heavily.

And with that, she walked away, leaving me in the main hall. I stood where I was and watched as the beautiful she elf disappeared down the corridor.

"Why did you want to talk to me then?" I asked, walking her walk away. "Why come up to me at all if you are not able to tell me anything?"

She paused and turned, silver hair spinning.

"I just wanted to see the one the Valar had chosen for the task ahead," She smiled and cocked her head, looking at me, "It would seem they have chosen well."

And with that, she was off. Not another word, no explanation or anything.

_Elves… Can't just tell you the flat out truth. I swear they just like to look mysterious. It's just plain annoying._

"So you're not going to tell me what I have to do? Why I'm here?" I called after her, half hoping she might change her mind and come back.

But the elf vanished down the hall, leaving me alone once again. I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I had no idea what I had to do, and all the lady elf did was confused me more.

An errant thought entered my mind and I paused, my hand still resting in my hair.

_The dream…the horrible, horrible dream…_

Images of the carnage reappeared and I shivered involuntarily.

_ That couldn't be our fate. It didn't make any sense_. _It would not happen…I won't let that happen._

With that slight promise to myself, I felt better. The talk with Galadriel wasn't what I had imagined it would be but I did feel more resolute on travelling on with the dwarves.

I took in my surroundings and realized that the sun had risen in the sky, making it just past breakfast. I gazed down the corridor one more time then turned back, hoping to stumble across the dining hall and the dwarves who were anything but vague.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright guys, so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I had four ISU's due and so for a while, I was a little preoccupied! However I am back so the next few chapters should be in within a few days! Again so sorry!**

**Review and comment; all feedback is good feedback!**

Chapter 16

The rest of the day past by in a blur of laughter, rest and beer. The dwarves were more than enthusiastic with the prospect of taking a day off, even with the elves watching us with a mix of disgust. Bofur, like the sneaky individual he was, had gone out with Nori early in the day to only come back with two full barrels of ale.

I figured Nori had stolen it, but I turned a blind eye. Sometimes you have to when dealing with dwarves.

After much, rejoicing, as Kili put it, the dwarves fell back into a drunken stupor for the rest of the day while Gandalf and Thorin talked to Lord Elrond about the journey.

Now, I'm not much of a party girl. I like to have a few drinks here and there, but nothing extreme. In reality, it was my best friend Sam who generally loved to get completely hammered then pass out somewhere until the next night.

Yet, today…Well let's just saw we finished the first barrel in minutes. And I drank most of it.

After the meeting with Galadriel, and her little tidbit about me not staying with the company, had put me in a foul mood. The dream still haunted my thoughts and my shoulder ached from sleeping on the ground again. Seriously, I had an excuse to be grumpy. Granted I chose to sleep on the ground, since the elves did offer me a bed, however I was still grumpy.

So when Bofur came walking into our little balcony with barrels of ale, I put away my general dislike of drinking and went along with the merriment of the dwarves, allowing my mood to lighten with the Middle-Earth alcohol.

We relaxed on the small balcony for the rest of the day, Bombur providing us with meat and stew while I convinced Nori to grab me some more of the elfish salad and bread. I didn't care if they didn't like it, if I still had the opportunity to eat some greens after weeks of meat; I was going to jump at the chance.

Thorin finally returned, the sun dipping below the valley peaks. Balin and Bilbo trotted along behind him and took in the scene, Dwalin and Bifur still tussling in the corner after a drunken argument on the best way to eat pork while the rest of us lounged on the ground.

We had let the two go, me and Fili casually placing bets on who would win. Kili would have joined in the betting but I was pretty sure he was passed out. That or he was dead, for he barely moved after he slumped down. I really hoped it wasn't the latter.

When I asked Fili to check on him, Fili merely shrugged and pointed to the brawl. "Wanna bet on it?"

"Betting on a fight is kind of low, isn't it?" I asked, cringing as Bifur landed a blow.

Fili frowned, "So that's a no?"

I pushed him and stood up. "I didn't say that."

I said Dwalin would win but Fili was convinced Dwalin would most likely pass out from the ale before he could even throw a punch.

"Time to leave." Thorin announced, not even batting an eye at the wrestling dwarves. "We leave in an hour. Dwalin, Bifur, stop fighting and get ready. Balin, make sure they are sober."

I smirked at Thorin's casual demeanour and began to pack, knowing the dwarves would be ready to go in mere minutes. As much as they loved a good break, they loved not being with the elves more. Fili kicked Kili awake and I let out a laugh as he jerked awake, his eyes wide.

The dwarves were up and ready soon after, only a few still a bit wobbly from all the drink. Ori seemed a bit dazed but Balin insisted he was fine.

I finished packing my bag and strapped on my dagger, still admiring the beautiful craftsmanship. Once ready I hurried over and got myself in line and we set out, leaving Rivendell for good.

"Where is Gandalf?" I asked, looking around for the tall wizard. Balin patted my shoulder and smiled at me, "He is coming later. He is going to meet us in the mountains. Don't fret about it lass, he'll be around soon."

I smiled back and nodded, still slightly hoping that Gandalf would hurry. I missed the vague old man, and he seemed to always be there when we were in the worst possible situation. He was an useful addition, whether Thorin acknowledged this or not.

We set off towards the looming mountains, the sun setting behind us. The pathway was narrow so we went one by one, falling into a familiar rhythm.

I walked behind Bilbo and leaned closer to him.

"What happened at the meeting? Really happened? Thorin keeps muttering about it."

"A lot actually…" Bilbo supplied, glancing nervously up at Thorin before continuing. "Lord Elrond found moon runes on the map that told where the secret door was hidden on the mountain."

I raised my eyebrows and gaped, "Really? What are moon runes?"

"Writing that can only be seen by the light of the moon. They were truly beautiful, glowing in the moonlight."

"I wish I could have seen them…" I murmured, wondering what it would have looking like. "What did they say?"

Bilbo thought for a moment, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I think it went something like this. Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole. Durin's Day is some sort of calendar date, but I forget what Thorin said."

"Huh…bit of a puzzle isn't it?" I mused, trying to figure out the meaning of the riddle. Riddles were never my strong suit. I didn't have the head for them.

"Well, we'll figure it out." Bilbo said, grinning at me. "I like riddles…It can't be that hard to figure out."

I grinned back and patted his arm, allowing myself to fall back into line.

"Well, you work on it then Bilbo. I doubt I will be much use."

Bilbo grinned again and shook his head, looking off into the distance.

Kili moved into position beside me and cocked his head to the side.

"Any news?"

"Nothing much, the map had some secret riddle on it about where the door is but it doesn't make much sense to me."

I explained to him the riddle and let him think about it.

Kili nodded and kept in pace, no doubt pondering over the riddle. We were well past the boundaries of Rivendell and I took my time to give the beautiful city one last look.

The setting sun cast a shadow over the buildings but still seemed to glow, an irreplaceable glow that seemed to be a constant in Rivendell. The waterfalls and rivers reflected the sun and I felt my heart ache. I would miss this place. I did not know of a place in my world where it was so beautiful it took your breath away every time. If I could ever come back, I would have loved to return to this place even if for one day.

"Maybe one day you could return."

Fili had appeared beside me, waited patiently as if reading my thoughts as I gazed down at the valley. I turned to him and smiled weakly, trying not to show the pain in my eyes.

"No, I don't think I will."

I walked past him and set off into the mountains, forcing myself not to look back at the beautiful valley I would never see again.

We continued on for the rest of the day, trying to make up as much ground we lost while we stayed in Rivendell. I also expected that the elves did not know we were leaving so Thorin just wanted to get as far away as possible.

I let my thoughts wander as we trekked, dwelling on thoughts of my parents, of home. For most of the journey, I had never thought of home.

My parents lived a few hours away so I rarely saw them other than for holidays, and my brothers were generally too busy to visit for too long. I loved my family, but over the last few years I had not seen them as much as I would have liked.

As for my home, I lived in a small apartment that barely had any room to have guests so it was merely a quiet place for me to think.

The dwarves, they had become like a second family to me. All the time I had been alone in the last few years seemed to vanish with the jolly dwarves. The fighting, the arguing, the joking and the loyalty all made me want to appreciate how much I had missed spending time with those you love.

Middle-Earth was not an ideal home, that was a given. But for all the danger it possessed, it possessed an equal beauty that would make me miss it when I returned home.

We travelled the entire day, leaving each dwarf to his own thoughts. The landscape was breath-taking, but I did little to enjoy it as most of the time I spent focusing on my feet. The terrain was anything but hiking friendly and several times I caught myself as I tripped on a rock.

Snickers followed me most of the day but I merely kept my head up and tried not to fall again…A few times of me sticking out my tongue at the gawking dwarves were entirely called for. At one very awkward tumble, Kili offered me a lift, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"I could always collect payment later, Kris."

I muttered something at him and shoved past him, earning a loud laugh from the dwarf as he hurried to catch up with me again. I snarled a bit but eventually, he had me laughing again.

_Cheeky bugger… _I thought eyeing the dwarf, _I can barely stay mad at him for a few seconds_.

The sun was soon covered by clouds and we were eventually drenched in as Dori aptly called it, "a deluge". I was shaking uncontrollably and I could only make out the dark fabric of Kili's cloak ahead of me as we trekked on.

At one point Bofur offered me an extra cloak but I refused. I was already soaked through. No point in carrying more weight if it wouldn't matter.

"Come on!" Thorin urged from somewhere ahead of us but I couldn't make him out. "Watch your footing!"

The ground beneath me was brittle and though I knew we were on some sort of cliff, I didn't dare take a peek at the drop. Some things are better left unknown.

A crack of lightning illuminated the valley for a second and I let out an involuntary gasp, scrambling to further myself from the ledge and the drop that seemed to never end.

We stood on a ledge that was maybe the width of a small goat; sorry for the comparison but when you see a drop of that magnitude, it is hard to think straight. Strangely, I thought of goats…

"Hold on, Kris." Fili murmured behind me, steadying me. I realized that with the torrential rain he must have yelled it, but I couldn't tell.

I shook myself and continued forward, a little more cautious to keep my back firmly pressed against the cliff face. I shimmied along and tried to focus my eyes on only Kili's back, the flashes of light making me queasy as the abyss beside me revealed itself.

"Just keep moving…" I muttered, taking it step by step. "Just keep moving Kris…"

The line of dwarves behind me did not seem to mind my caution, as they too slowly crept across the slippery, crumbling ledge.

"Bilbo!" screamed a voice ahead, the lightning flashing as I saw the hobbit stumbled forward.

"No!" I involuntarily reached forward but I didn't have to, as Dwalin and Bofur hauled him back up. Bilbo looked slightly stunned but kept his composure, or more likely was still too much in shock to react. I guessed the latter.

Thorin yelled something up ahead but I didn't hear. The lightning was frantic now, bolts flying across the black sky. The rain seemed to increase, coming down horizontally to pelt and blind us. I pulled my hood up further but it didn't do much to help, the material already soaked right through. Kili ahead of me cursed as a portion of the ledge crumbled away and leaped back, motioning for us to watch where we walked.

"Why are we walking in this? We should head back!" I screamed, unsure if anyone could hear me. The wind whipped through the valley and it took all of my strength to keep me standing.

"We have to go on!" Bellowed Thorin, ignoring my plea.

"We're going to die out in this!" I screamed back, angrier than usual at Thorin's stubborn behavior. I had had an already rough morning so having to deal with the ego of a dwarf king at the risk of our lives was not sitting well with me.

"Thorin! Listen to me!"

The dwarf king would not have it, and he dredged further on. Fili put a hand on my shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, as if in support. I let out a sigh and continued, inching along at a snail's pace once again.

_Please let me live, please let me live…_ I repeated over and over in my head, as if a sort of mantra. _For all that is good in this world, just let me get off this ledge alive!_

"Look out!"

I jerked my head up and threw myself against the rock wall, a boulder the size of a truck smashing into the cliff face above us. The cliff rattled at the impact, bits of rock raining down on us.

"Take cover!" Thorin yelled, the dwarves and I covering our heads in a desperate attempt to shield ourselves from the worst of it.

A rock smacked me on the elbow and I cursed, earning a weak chuckle from Kili.

"Very lady-like Kris…"

"Now really isn't the time Kili!" I reminded him, my voice shrill against the sound of rain. The rocks finally stopped falling and we stood up, checking each other. Luckily no one was injured.

I looked up at the sky, searching for the cause of the boulder. It seemed to come out of nowhere, literally appearing from the rain as if thrown…

"What kind of thunderstorm is this?" I demanded, partly to myself and partly to the others. I could not spot a place from where that boulder could have come from, but Balin spoke up.

"This is no thunderstorm…" He announced, his voice wavering. "It's a thunder battle! Look!"

The small dwarf pointed towards the other side of the abyss and I squinted to see. I could not see anything.

_What am I looking for?_ I wondered, scanning the opposite mountain peak for some sort of explanation. I didn't understand what Balin meant by 'Thunder Battle' but I had first assumed I had heard wrong. The rain and thunder was deafening.

_All I see is a mountain…A mountain that moving…Wait…Mountains don't move…Oh dear god, this place just got worst._

Bofur stepped forward, his eyes wide as he spotted what I was gawking at. I prayed he was going to say something positive, but when you see a mountain moving, that is never positive.

"Well bless me…The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!"

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled, resisting the urge to stamp my foot. For a mere moment I wanted to scream. Middle-Earth just got better and better.

The giant let out some deep scream and in the flashing light, I saw another boulder come flying in. The boulder flew past us but I cringed as it struck the mountain side, rock on rock. However, rocks don't bellow.

I turned around and my face went white, another giant emerging behind us as it shook off the effects of the boulder. It stumbled and hit the mountain we were on hard, sending ripples across the cliff side.

I jumped back from the lip of the cliff as it fell away and crouched for cover, gripping the wall tightly.

"Take cover you fools!" screamed Thorin, diving from another projectile stone. I peeked up and saw Bofur still standing where he was, eyes transfixed on the mythical beast.

"Bofur!"

Kili grabbing Bofur by the pack and pulled him back against the rock face as the ledge he had been standing on disappeared.

"Hold on!" Dwalin yelled loudly, poor Ori shrieking in terror. I braced myself against the wall and let out a small scream.

The ledge began to fall away, parts breaking off as the mountain shook with the giants fall. Kili reached out and pressed me firmly against the wall face, pinning me there with his arm as we struggled to stay standing.

A loud crack echoed through the valley and I let out a scream as the rock beneath my feet split in half. Kili let out a cry and tried to reach for me, his eyes wide as the ground beneath my feet disappeared.

Fili was faster, as he grabbed me by the arm and wretched me over to him, holding me as the mountain split in two.

"Kili!" Fili screamed desperately reaching back for his brother, "Grab my hand!"

"Kili!" I screamed as well, my voice echoing through the valley as I too reached out to grab Kili. But it was too late.

"Fili! Kris! Kris!" Kili yelled, his arm still held out in desperation as the dwarves behind him held him back.

The mountain shook again and the void widened, my eyes forever remembering the look on Kili's face as Fili, I and a few others were cast away on the leg of another emerging stone giant.

Kili yelled out again but we were sent spinning away, his voice whisked away by the storm and chaos.

"Hold on Kris!" Fili demanded, holding me tight as he forced our bodies against the giant's stone leg.

For a moment I caught sight of his expression and my heart ached. His eyes were wide in fear but I could see the horror as well, his separation from his brother hitting him. I squeezed his arm but had no time to reassure him, as the giants began to fight once again. The giant we were on turned on the closest giant and hit it, rock crunching above us as we fought for better footing.

The giant we were on wheeled back, forcing us on his knee to scream as he swung his legs for balance. Fili gripped onto my cloak tightly and I found myself clinging to the dwarf as if my life depended on it.

I wasn't embarrassed. I could be embarrassed later. Right now, I was on a roller coaster from hell. The dwarf prince was the only thing between me and a gorge.

Yah, I was going to cling to him like a monkey on a tree. I'd like to see you argue with that.

We whirled through the air for what seemed like an hour, the rain spinning around us. The giant finally collected itself and continued to fight. I turned my head to where Kili and the others had disappeared to and I saw them leap onto another ledge, clear from the giant battle we had become a part of.

Once they were safe, I turned by gaze back to the battle and let out a cry. Another giant had approached ours and threw a punch that knocked the head of the giant.

Seriously, it knocked the head off. It careened off the giant's shoulders and crashed into the mountain side. The body shook and we all cringed at the impact, the now headless body shuddering on its feet.

The body then began to fall, turning as the giants knees began to give out. I gripped Fili and braced my feet, as we spun once again tilting down towards the mountain side.

I caught a glimpse of the horrified expressions of our companions on the opposite ledge but I didn't dwell on it.

My feet scrabbled to get a foot-hold, the ledge we stood on tilting down as the giant's rock body collapsed.

Fili let out a small gasp as we began to fall, the jagged stone of the mountain side in front of us. I could hear Thorin's cry over the rain but it did little to slow our collision course.

With one finally shudder, in we went, toppling into the jagged rock wall of the cliff side. All I could do was close my eyes and hope the pain would be quick.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I felt the impact of the two rock walls, colliding in a horrible crash. I was flung forward and I knew I wasn't going to live.

Yet, instead of blinding pain and an agonizing death, all I fell on something soft.

_What the…_

I hit the soft thing hard, so I had all of my breath whooshed out of my body. A collective sound of groans and mutters were around me, so I blinked my eyes opened, more confused than ever.

_Where is the screaming? The cries? Not even the music of angels? Death is strange… And surprisingly soft…_

I pushed myself up and let out a cry, more out of sheer disbelief than anything.

The few of us who had been stuck on the monsters leg had somehow fallen onto a legde, clear on any real sharp or jagged rocks. Scattered around the clearing, the dwarfs grumbled and groaned but were till all in one piece.

"Oye, Kris…Can you get off…Please…"

I started at the sound and looked down; finally taking into account the odd softness I was draped across.

Dwalin looked back at me and I scrambled off, half shocked and half grinning to myself. The large dwarf had fallen onto his stomach, and for whatever luck I had, I had somehow fallen right on top.

"Sorry Dwalin!" I apologized, holding a hand out to help him up. "Though, I suppose I should be thanking you as well. You cushioned my fall!"

"Uh huh…" Dwalin muttered, rubbing his rear and pulling himself up. "Remind me not to do that again."

I was about to protest when a cry rang out.

Thorin barged around the corner of the ledge, his eyes wild in the sleet. He gazed over the group of us and I saw his shoulders sag, relief rushing through him.

My heart ached at the sight and I realized that he was close to hysteria. The thought was so strange, as Thorin usually only showed two emotions; Anger and Stubbornness. Grief was not in his repertoire.

"Their alive!" someone shouted from the back, the other dwarves rushing forward to their fallen comrades.

"Where's Bilbo?" asked Bofur suddenly, whirling around in place. I glanced up and felt my blood turn to ice.

"Bilbo?" I squeaked, feeling my fear set in as the group scanned the ledge. The familiar curly hair and brown jacket was nowhere to be found.

Bofur turned in a circle, his eyes widening with each passing second. "Where is the hobbit!"

At that moment, a shout came up from the lip of the cliff, my eyes darting to the spot. My heart leaped into my throat and I jumped forward, stretching my arm out.

"Bilbo! Bilbo, grab my hand!" I screamed, leaning over the cliff side to where the little hobbit was clinging on for dear life.

He looked up at me desperately and tried to grip my hand, Bofur and a few others scrambling beside me to try and reach the hobbit.

"Hold on Bilbo!" I shouted at him, almost touching his fingers as I stretched my arms. Thorin however had other ideas.

With one mighty swing, Thorin swung down and hoisted Bilbo up, my arms wrapping around the hobbit as I and Bofur dragged him back to the cliff wall.

I was breathing hard, partly from the excursion and partly from the fear. I had been flung around on the knee of a giant, was nearly impaled by sharp rocks, and almost allowed the single most important person in the voyage (if my memory on the book served me) fall off a cliff. I was tired and near tears. Anyone would be.

I let out some shaking breaths and clung to the hobbit, feeling him shake under me as he gazed back at the ledge. I looked back at Thorin at the ledge and nearly screamed when he dropped out of sight.

Dwalin dove onto his stomach and grabbed the king by his arm, groaning in effort as he lifted the king back to the rock ledge.

The two collapsed back onto the flat rock and I felt myself release a breath of relief. We were finally safe.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you…_ I thanked no one in particular, resting my head back on the rock wall behind me. I just felt good to be alive and not being twirled around on a giants limb like a bug.

"We nearly lost our burglar…" Dwalin exclaimed, huffing heavily from lifting Thorin from the void. Thorin collected himself and stood up, spinning on me and the hobbit.

He glowered at Bilbo, his lips lifting into a sneer.

"He's been lost ever since he left home!" he said, causing Bilbo to squirm from my grip. I looked up at Thorin and frowned, not able to believe my ears.

"He should never have come…He has no place among us."

"Thorin!" I hissed my eyes wide as the king glared at the hobbit. "It wasn't his fault!"

The dwarf king would have none of it though, and soon strode off. He yelled back for Dwalin and disappeared into a crevice in the rock, leaving me, Bilbo and Bofur sitting in shock.

"He didn't mean it Bilbo…" I said, squeezing the hobbit's shoulder. Bilbo looked up at me but merely stared, his eyes lifeless.

"Yes he did."

Without another word he stood up, not able to meet my gaze or that of the company's. Bofur gave me a sad look and draped his arm over Bilbo, leading him away from the rain and away from me.

I stood where I was, staring after the two when I felt the earth beneath me feet disappear.

For a second, I thought I was falling. Perhaps I was finally going home, or even just falling off the cliff. I was clumsy. It could happen.

Yet, then I felt the arms around me and I realized I was not falling, but rather being crushed in an embrace by a very strong dwarf. A dwarf with dark brown hair and a blue cloak that I could recognize anywhere.

"Kili!" I breathed, wrapping my arms around him in return and burying my face in his shoulder. I could feel his grip tighten and I closed my eyes, relief rushing through me. "Kili…" I murmured again, the scene of him fading from view as the giant carried us away flashing through my mind.

Kili rocked a bit then pushed me away, holding me at arm's length as his scanned me.

"Are you hurt? Please tell me you're not hurt…Please…." his eyes roamed over my body quickly, searching it for any signs of injury. Generally I would have blushed at him looking over me like that, but I merely watched as his brown eyes darted from one place to another, the emotion in them unreadable. He seemed so determined, so upset that I stared at him in wonder.

_Where was the cheeky dwarf I had grown to know?_ I asked myself, gazing at the frantic dwarf.

He then returned my gazed ad gripped my face with his hands, forcing me to look at him as if searching my eyes for any signs of hurt or pain. I felt my lips part in surprise as I could see the level of worry in his eyes, the brown now a warm chocolate colour.

"Kris… Kris are you alright?"

I nodded and he pulled me back into an embrace, lifting one hand to stroke my hair.

"Thank Durin…Thank Durin…" he murmured in my ear, his voice cracking. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry…" I muttered into his shoulder, smiling when he chuckled despite himself.

_There's the dwarf I know…_

"You better be." He said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Yet, he sighed and hugged me closer as if trying to forget the moment we were separated.

I smiled and held tightly, all memories of almost being crushed by rocks completely gone.

"Ahh Kris, what am I going to do with you?" he finally asked, looking down at me with his usual grin, its corners not quite reaching his eyes.

"Get me off this stupid cliff for one. I'm done with stone giants. Never again…"

Kili laughed and nodded, forcing himself to look serious. "Of course, my Lady. Right away."

I laughed and hugged him again, thankful that I had my friend back. I let go and smiled up at him, the rain still pouring down on us.

He looked down at me and I felt something change.

My heart began to pound and I felt as if I was burning, impossible given how cold I was. My breathing hitched up and all I could do was stare at him.

He gazed down at me with his brown eyes and I saw something flicker in them, causing my heart to stutter. I witnessed a slew of emotions in his eyes, his head automatically tilting to the side and the distance between him and I closing with every second.

_Kris! Kris what are you doing!_ The little voice in my head yelled, my thoughts scrambled as I leaned towards the handsome dwarf. _Don't do it! He is part of the company! Kris!_

Yet I wasn't listening, for once I was just acting. His head tilted down, his lips so closed to mine I could feel the breath from his lips. I closed my eyes…

"Kili!"

Kili jumped at his name and jerked away, causing me to stumble backwards as Dori poked his head out from a crevice in the rock.

"Thorin said to hurry up. He's found a cave to sleep in for the night." Dori looked at the two of us and then turned back, not even noticing a thing.

I stood where I was, my breathing ragged as I tried to compose myself. Kili looked over and reached out a hand but I hurried away, following Dori into the cave as my heart tried to restart itself.

_I almost kissed Kili…Oh god what was I thinking! _I thought, the flashback replaying in my mind. _Kili! I had almost kissed Kili and I didn't even do a thing about it. Talk about a strong, independent woman!_

"Kris... I..." Kili said slowly, but I ignored him.

I hurried into the cave and took in my surroundings, distracting myself from my churning mind.

Thorin found a cave near the ledge, the interior dry and relatively clean, as far as caves go. He demanded that we keep no fire, and I will admit I grumbled a bit.

Kili had followed me in and gave me some concerned glances, yet I avoided his gaze. I still couldn't believe what I had done. I knew I would not be staying long in this world and yet here I was, about to make out with a fictional character from a book while I travelled with him!

_I really needed to get my act together. Can't go around kissing all of my travelling companions…I doubt Thorin would appreciate it._

I set up my bedroll quickly and placed myself near Nori and Ori, who both were quiet sleepers as dwarves go. Fili gave me a few worried looks and I heard him speaking to Kili in low tones, Kili looking more and more flustered.

I groaned and plopped myself down, trying to ignore the hush tones of the brothers as they no doubt discussed my little lapse in judgement.

_You can never just keep things simple, can you Kris?_ I thought darkly, pulling my blanket tight to my chin. I heard the discussion continue rubbed my temples. After a while, and a strict order from Thorin, the two princelings went to their bedrolls and I finally forced myself into a restless slumber.

I woke to the sound of urgent voices, still quiet in an attempt to stay quiet. I picked out Bofur's voice immediately and rolled over to hear better. I was still restless from the evening…incident, so I was already fully awake. I was also just plain curious. What could they be talking about at this time?

Bilbo's soft voice rose up and strained to hear what they were discussing.

"…you can't go…" I heard Bofur hiss, making my eyes snap fully open.

Bilbo was leaving? Why was he leaving?

I heard Bilbo mutter back something and I knew it wasn't the nicest of things, given the sharp intake from Bofur. It was hard to make that dwarf sad, he was happy all the time.

I blinked my eyes and sat up quietly, not wanting to disturb Ori who had rolled over onto my bedroll. The young dwarf grumbled and rolled closer, his mouth hanging open as he tried to steal my blanket.

In the dim light of the cave, I could just make out the two figures of Bofur and Bilbo at the mouth of the cave, their heads inclined towards each other.

I gingerly pushed down my blanket and stood up, trying not to grimace too much at all of my sore joints. My shoulder felt somewhat better, but somewhat being now just a dull ache. Ori tugged at my now loose blanket and pulled it on top of him, smiling in his sleep at his victory.

I turned back to Bilbo and Bofur and saw that Bilbo had moved to the opening, his pack and walking stick visible in the faint light.

_He is really leaving…_ I thought, standing in the darkness as I watched the scene unfold. I didn't know what to do.

Many times I too had thought about leaving, about going back to the safety of someplace… I knew that I couldn't return home until I completed whatever I was supposed to do but I still craved for home.

I rubbed the Onyx Moon in a familiar gesture and tried to remember my home, the images faint and foggy in my mind. Just flashes, glimpses of a life that seemed more a dream with every passing day.

Bilbo just wanted to go home, and so why should I stop him when I too desire the same thing?

"What's that?"

Bofur's question brought me out of my reminiscing and I glanced over. Bilbo looked down at his belt and I frowned as I saw the faint shimmer of blue light coming from his sheath. He grimaced and pulled out his sword, his eyes going wide.

_What the…_

Thorin bolted up and pulled out his sword, his eyes flashing in the light. "Wake up!" he shouted, startling me, "Wake up!"

A soft crumbling, like sand falling into a jar, echoed quietly in the cave. The dwarfs jumped to, eyes still drowsy.

Kili caught my eye, confusion and concern mingled in those dark eyes but then, he disappeared.

I let out a yell but then, the rock beneath my feet disappeared and I fell. The darkness rushed passed me and the dwarves jostled and bounced around me, my voice caught in my throat. I tried to turn in the air, but hit my arm painfully, bouncing off of the wall like a rubber ball.

The walls caught us at different angles, pain a common feeling.

Into the darkness we fell, until finally we hit something solid. Or rather they did.

A large cage like structure had been crudely made, it resembling more of a claw if anything. I hit the structure hard and groaned, my hand still tightly clutched to the elfish belt and sheath. The loud thumps of the dwarves and Bilbo sounded beside me, and I rolled my head over to the side.

Thorin and the others lay in a bundle, arms and legs tangled while I had somehow ended up on a corner of the structure. I pushed my aching body up and stood, my legs stiff.

"Kris!" a voiced screamed, stopping my heart. I spun my head towards Bofur's voice and caught his terrified expression. His eyes were wide as he looked slowly to where I was standing.

Slowly, I looked down. The wood was creaking as the small plank I had somehow landed on cracked and splintered.

I looked back up and saw Kili and Fili crawling their way over, still trying to untangle themselves.

"Hold on Kris," Fili called his voice holding a frantic edge, "Don't move. We are coming over."

I froze to the spot, my eyes searching for some sort of salvation. The plank I had landed on seemed to be the only standing structure around me, everything else a few feet in front of me.

Cautiously I looked down, but I really wished I hadn't.

I shut my eyes and tried to slow my hysterically breathing, the image of the cavern below imprinted on my mind.

_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm…_

"We're coming Kris, we're coming…" Kili said slowly, as if reassuring himself along with me. He flashed me a smile but it was tired and forced, his eyes showing his true fear.

They were closer now, Kili cautiously leaning out from the claw to reach for me. "Okay Kris, nice and slow, come on."

"Easier said than done…" I quipped, my humor earning a weak smile from Kili. I held my arms out on either side of me and tried to spread my weight.

The plank creaked and then settled, the groaning not as loud. I let out a sigh and slowly, painfully slow, I inched my way towards the dwarfs.

"That's it, keep coming…" Kili encouraged, Fili holding his brother out to grab me. I was so close, my arm moving towards Kili's.

It's funny how unlucky I can be…

A loud shriek went up, and the dwarfs on the claw spun.

"Goblins!" Thorin yelled, trying to pull out his sword. The goblins thundered down the pathway towards the claw, shrieking and screaming like, well, goblins I suppose.

There must have been hundreds, and as luck would have it, the plank I was on was not made to withstand the jostling made by goblins.

With a loud crack, it fell away. I let out a cry and reached out desperately for anything, anyone.

Kili dove forward, his hand outstretched.

He caught the belt I held in my hand, my arm jerking from its socket painfully as I held onto the elfish belt for dear life.

Kili let out a small groan but he held on, holding it with one hand as the other held himself on the structure.

The goblins swarmed the dwarfs, cries and yells sounding above me. Kili however, didn't even flinch. He was focused on me, his eyes drilled to mine.

"Hold on Kris!" he yelled over the scramble above. "Hold on!"

I nodded but my eyes flicked to the underside of the claw. A large crack was slowly spreading, the spot where Kili lay weakening by the second.

"Kili, the wood!"

"Never mind it!" he commanded, his arm straining to pull me towards safety.

_Kili…_ I thought, my eyes focusing on the growing crack. He was going to fall too…

I heard the dwarfs still fighting above and then, something grabbed Kili.

Kili spun to fight the goblin off, his hand still gripping the belt as he fought the thing on his back. I cried out as I fell farther, Kili sliding towards the edge.

He's going to fall with me! I thought wildly, the young dwarf slowly sliding towards the lip. The wood beneath him groaned with the added weight, shuddering slightly on its tethers.

Kili let out a shout but Fili dove on top of the goblin, fighting it for Kili. The wood cracked and half of it fell away, sending Kili and I farther down.

With a grunt, Kili managed to catch his foot on one of the claw's pillars.

"Kili!" I yelled, feeling a sense of dread rise up. He was going to die too if he kept this up! "Kili you're going to fall too!"

Kili promptly ignored me and held on, his one hand shaking as he tried to hold on to the belt.

I looked down and saw the blackness beneath me. I was going to fall. I accepted this. It was inevitable and I think I may have known that the moment I looked down the first time.

Yet, Kili…Kili did not deserve that fate! As I watched him struggle to hold me up and to hold on to the cage, I could see that he too was going to fall. He too was going to die.

I felt my heart restrict at the thought. Kili was going to die if he kept this up. I was going to be the reason for his death.

I looked farther up the cage and saw the goblins slowly taking the dwarfs, the dwarfs and poor Bilbo still putting up a fight.

Thorin and Fili would never forgive me if I let Kili fall. And hey, maybe I did what I was supposed to do already?

I raised my eyes to Kili, the dwarf struggling to hold the two of us. I smiled weakly at the young dwarf, the dwarf who I thought as a friend. Or maybe more… Well had no time to think about that at the moment. Contemplating my death came first…funny how you never think about it until the moment before…

"Kili, let go."

Kili's head snapped towards mine, his eyes wild.

I kept my voice calm, a sense of warmth filling me. "Kili let go. You have to let me go."

Kili eyed me wildly and turned away, ignoring my request.

"Kris, I'm not going to let go! I'm never going to let go! Now just hold on." His eyes bore into mine, dark chocolate at the moment. A goblin above us spotted Kili and let out a cackling laugh, slowly approaching.

_I need to do it now. Kili, you won't have a chance if I don't_, I thought.

I looked at Kili one last time, etching his image to my mind. My voice seemed to be stuck in my throat, unable to say farewell to my friend. I would regret that, but I had no time to dwell on the insignificant.

His eyes caught mine and I saw the realization dawn on him, the horror as he saw my plan take shape.

"Kris, no!"

But it was too late. I let my hand let go of the belt, dropping into eternal darkness. I could hear the ragged screams of Kili above me, his hand still gripping my elfish belt and dagger, but I didn't care. I knew he was alive. That's all that mattered.

And so I fell, into blackness and nothingness. I tried to shut myself off, ignoring the wind as it rushed past me.

If I was going to die, rather not be a pansy about it. I was just going to suck it up. I was just going to let myself fall and I was going to let myself die.


	18. Authors Note

Hey guys!

So sorry about the long wait! Exams are coming up for me so I have been alittle swamped. I know its been forever but thank you all for being so patient. I will try and get the next chapters in as soon as possible!

Also, I wanted to tell everyone that I will be ending the story at the same spot as the movie, but when the sequel comes out, so will the second half of the story! Since I have followed the plot of the movie as well as my own, it seems better to do it like this. Hope that's cool with everyone!

P.S For those you have read Chapter 17, who says that Kris is dead? ;) Review and I will post a new chapter ASAP


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When one falls into a pit of eternal darkness, you would think you would see your past flash before your eyes, maybe some sad yet inspirational music playing loudly as you close your eyes for the last time.

Well that's what I thought anyway.

In reality, it was more simple then that.

You fall…you continue to fall…you keep falling…you are still falling, but now you're a little annoyed that you haven't hit the bottom yet…still falling… falling and secretly fed up with the fact that you can't even die properly…falling…well this is just ridiculous, how deep is this pit?

As I continued to fall, I tried to gather my thoughts and prepare myself for the end, but with the amount of time I had to think, my thoughts kept floating from one subject to another.

The air whooshed by my face and I had trouble determining if my eyes were open or not because of the darkness. By some stroke of luck, ironic because I had just fallen off of a plank of wood, I didn't hit anything. Perhaps it was a sort of gift for sacrificing me for the people I loved. Maybe…

Then, I hit it.

My body plummeted as fast as a falcon into the lake faster than the human is supposed to go, sending my surprised person deep into the underground lake. Of all the things I was prepared for, being plunged into an ice cold lake was not one of them.

I choked back the water that filled by gapping mouth and kicked out, desperate to reach the surface. Yet, it was so black and for the life of me I couldn't tell which way was up. I spun underwater, blinking my eyes to try to find some sort of light source.

I whirled in the water, looking for a light when, to my surprise, one erupted below me. Or rather, to be more precise, on my neck.

The Onyx Moon radiated an odd light, the black stone looking a deep purple in the light. Before I had time to think, I saw the reflection of the light.

_The surface…_

_Kick, Kris. Kick like you really mean it! You are not going to drown! Kick!_

I forced my cold and shocked legs to kick, instinct slowly taking over as I propelled myself in the direction of the reflection of light. For all I knew, it might not be up but I didn't care. I clawed with my hands and thrashed my feet, bubbles escaping my lips in the desperation.

_I am not going to die…I am not going to die…_ I thought wildly, my eyes burning with whatever was in the water. _I am not going to die like this!_

With one final act of desperation, I broke the surface. Water sprayed around me as I gasped for air, sucking it in greedily as I treaded.

A choked laughed escaped my lips and I grinned, resisting the urge to cry out in happiness.

I allowed my breathing to settle before turning around, for once thankful for my mother's persistence in swim lessons. The soft glow of the Onyx Moon illuminated only some of the cavern I had landed in, bouncing off the dark surface of the water. I glanced at it for a moment, and then shook my head.

_Why am I even surprised? Of course it glows…I bet it is even like a Swiss Army Knife, twist it one way and out pops a corkscrew. God this necklace is annoying. I don't know what it eve does half of the time!_

I let out a huff and began to slowly make my way over to my left, hoping I was heading to some sort of land.

I swam for what seemed like hours, making my long, and if not anticlimactic fall, seem like a quick ride to the grocery store.

The cavern was dark and dank, the water smelling foul to me. I tried to not dwell on the idea of Middle-Earth aquatic life and prayed that there was no such thing as a Middle-Earth shark. That would just be like the icing on top of this wonderful night.

I managed to keep my spirits up however, by focusing on how to get back to the company. The image of Kili's horrified face as I let go made me more determined than ever to get back. It haunted my mind; his dark eyes wide and so scared… It made my heart ache at the memory.

I had to get back. I had to.

If anything, I had to figure out a way to get back to the top part of the mountain tunnels and rescue the guys. I had no idea how, but I had to try.

The water began to get shallow and in my excitement, and exhaustion, I found myself on a dark, rocky sandbar.

I crawled my way up and fell onto my stomach, relishing in the sturdy land beneath me. My muscles ached painfully and if anything, I was just mentally tired. A lot had happened and all I really wanted to do was sleep.

Yet, I had a mission to do. I had to find the dwarves. Once I got them out, then I could sleep.

_But maybe… maybe just a little nap? Just a little one._

I felt my body slowly shutting down and I fought to keep my eyes open, my exhaustion finally taking over. With one last attempt to stay awake, I pulled myself further up onto shore before falling into a deep, tired sleep.

I have no idea how long I slept down there. With only the faint purple glow of the Onyx Moon, there was no way to determine how long I had been out.

I rubbed my eyes quickly and let out a short curse. _How long have I've been sleeping? Damn it Kris! What about Kili? What about Thorin and the others?_

With a groaned, I pushed myself up onto my feet. My soft leather shoes squished under my feet, my clothes clung damply to my tired body. I surveyed my surroundings quickly, but then simply just began to walk. I had already wasted too much time sleeping. I had to find the others. I had to find them quickly.

The tunnels were long and dark, bones and rocks scattered here and there. The light of the Onyx Moon had not yet faded so I was able to find my way through the complex relatively easy. Well, at least in the sense I didn't trip or fall into the lake again. I had no idea where I was heading, but I was heading somewhere.

My clothes clung coolly to my body and I shivered frequently, clenching my teeth together to stop them from chattering.

I'm no fool. When one falls into a cavern that is known to have goblins, you try to make as little noise as possible.

I knew that if I announced my presence in this dank underworld, someone or something might find me. And at the moment, that didn't seem too wise.

I turned around a corner and stopped in my tracks. "What the…" I murmured quietly, lifting my noise up.

I took a big whiff and felt my eyes widen. The smell of clean air wafted down the tunnel, distinctly smelling of pine and not of the nasty stench of the cavern.

I quickly hurried my pace and headed down the low ceiling tunnel, ducking my head to prevent it from hitting the roof. The breeze hit me first and I smiled, now almost running through the tunnel before I burst out into the sunlight.

I stood where I was and let out a cry of relief, the sunlight blinding my eyes briefly because of the darkness I had adjusted to before.

_Kris…the company…_

The little voice in my head brought me back down to earth and I felt my stomach tighten. I turned back to the little opening in the mountain and hesitated.

The company could still be in there, and yet here I was, free. "What do I do?" I asked quietly, speaking to no one but myself.

Kili's face flashed in my mind and I felt my fist tighten. I could not leave them. They would come back for me so I was not leaving them behind.

"Back into the darkness I go…" I muttered, the breeze blowing my hair around me. The sunlight seems to fade slightly, and I could feel the warmth that had filled me, leave.

I took a step towards the opening when a loud snort stopped me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I turned slowly, not realizing I was holding my breath.

A huge wolf stood before me, its mouth turned upwards in what could only be described as a sneer as it surveyed me with black eyes. Sitting on top of the giant white wolf was the scariest, most terrifying creature I had ever seen.

With skin as white as snow, the creature seemed to grin at my apparent horror. One arm held onto the wolf, while the other rose in a form of salute.

I felt my blood turn to ice as the other arm turned out to be nothing but a metal skewer; the tips sharpen to dagger-like points.

Without thinking, I felt myself speak. "Azog…"

I jumped backwards and ran towards the opening, my feet moving faster than they had in the cavern as the adrenaline pounded through my body.

I let out a shriek as another wolf leaped in front of me, blocking me off from my only escape. I back pedaled and darted towards the left, but immediately stopped when another wolf and rider appeared.

The pale orc spoke something to one of the others, and then grinned at me, his pale eyes blazing. I could feel my heart in my throat as one of the orc's leaped down from his warg steed and lumbered over to me, his face squished and scarred and horrible as he brandished a long blade.

I felt around on my side for a weapon, but remembered that it was somewhere with Kili in the mountains.

I reached down and grabbed a stick, wielding it before me like a sword.

I was not going to go down without a fight.

The orc snickered and swung his blade, catching my protection and snapping it in two.

Well maybe I was then…

My body went cold as the orc stood before me, his pointed teeth bared in triumph as he raised his sword and prepared to kill me. In a last ditch effort, I threw a punch at the orc. My fist connected with the orcs nose and I felt a small ping of relish as I felt it crunch beneath my fist.

The orc barely flinched, turning his now broken nosed face bask at me and growling darkly. With two loud thumps, two more orcs clambered off of their mounts and hurried over.

I felt the fight live me then, the two other orcs grabbing me and forcing me to my knees. I was going to die, and the miserable excuse of a creature holding the blade was going to do it while Thorin's sworn enemy watched on in bemused contentment.

I gulped and stopped fighting their hold, my thoughts strangely focused on one person. I could see his dark eyes, those brown eyes as they watched me in horror, amusement and whatever emotion caused his eyes to glow that rich chocolate colour I loved so much. But I would never see that colour again and these orcs were going to do it.

"Kili, I'm sorry…"

I closed my eyes and grimaced as I awaited the death blow, the loud snarls of the wargs sending chills down my spine.

"Wait…"

I frowned. _Did someone just speak English here?_

I felt the hands on my arms loosen and I glanced up, the orc about to kill me just as confused as I was. With a snarl he turned back to his leader, and lowered his blade.

The pale orc watched me curiously and got down from his white warg, the beast growling lowly as his master approached me.

I refused to break the eye contact first so I stared at him, my blue eyes bearing into his pale ones.

He crouched down to where I was being held and cocked his head to the side, his pale eyes holding some sort of amusement.

_What could be so funny about all of this?_

I grimaced at him and tried to look unaffected by his appearance, my fingers tightening into fists to hide the fact that they were shaking.

"How does a dwarf come to know our language?" He finally asked his voice low and guttural.

I balked and frowned at the orc, my brows furrowing.

_What the hell was he talking about? I can't speak…Ohh…_

I felt my gaze slowly drop to the necklace at my neck and felt the realization hit me. The Onyx Moon was allowing me to do this. I must have unknowingly slipped into Orcish without even knowing when I mentioned Kili.

I was being given a second chance… a chance to talk my way out of this one. I was sure as hell going to take it.

I smirked up at the pale orc and raised an eyebrow, secretly amazed that I could muster this much cheekiness given the situation.

"If I tell you, you're just going to kill me after. Either way I'm going to die, so I don't see how explaining anything is really going to help."

The Orcish language was low and rumbling, and I could feel my throat and tongue struggling with the difficult language.

Azog narrowed his eyes but I saw his mind trying to work it out, his curiosity getting the best of him. My attitude was no doubt amusing him and I was fascinated myself. I never knew I had it in me to talk back to an orc from Middle-Earth, but since in a span of a few days I had almost died at least three times it would seem I was adapting well to near death situations.

"So it would seem. " Azog mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his medal hand. "Let the dwarf go." He commanded the two orcs on either side of me, shocking them.

They let go but hesitated nearby, their confusion clear on their grotesque faces. Trying to act nonchalant, I stood up slowly and stretched, making a scene about it.

Azog walked my little display curiously then asked, "Do you travel with Thorin, son of Thrain, dwarf-scum?"

I paused briefly in my stretching at the mention of Thorin, but recovered, continuing on with the stretching.

"Who? Never heard of him."

"Really? A dwarf travelling alone in the mountains? That would seem unwise to some. Who is this Kili then?"

I silently cursed myself for mentioning Kili's name before and shrugged, looking over at the pale orc with my hands on my hips. "No one. I have been travelling alone. I know no one in these mountains."

Azog sneered at me and I felt my stomach turn, the effort from keeping my face neutral excruciating. I just had to find a way out of this. If I kept talking, maybe by some miracle, I could get away. Maybe…

"I think you are lying, dwarf." He spat, making the wargs howl in agreement. The other orcs snickered at me and I forced myself not to react.

"Well, I'm not. I have no idea who Thorin is and as I said before, I travel alone, Orc. "

I added the last part partly at annoyance, not appreciating the tone he kept using at referring to me.

Azog's humor seemed to wane at my response and he glowered at me, sending a shiver along my spine. _Why did I have to taunt the highly dangerous orc? Damn it Kris! Why did you do that?_

"You are brave, dwarf-scum, but for how long?" he asked, grabbing my neck and hoisting me up in one quick motion.

I gasped and struggle to pry his metal grasp from my neck, my hands hanging on desperately so I did not choke.

"I believe that you are a part of Thorin's group," he said his eyes blazing, "And you are going to show me where they are."

"No…" I choked out, my eyes watering at the effort. I kicked out my feet but my legs were much smaller and barely reached the orc, inflicting no damage.

"Then you will be the bait." He growled out, his eyes glittering. With one final squeeze, he tossed me like a rag doll onto the ground.

I hit the earth and let out a strangled breath, hoarsely trying to breathe again between the coughing.

"Grab the dwarf and bring her with us. If the dwarf-scum will not tell us where the others are, then she will lead them to us instead."

With that, Azog mounted his warg again and I was roughly picked up, my hands bound quickly and tightly as I was strapped roughly to the make-shift saddle of one of the orc's wargs. The beast yipped furiously and tried to grab me, its teeth mere inched from my face.

The orc secured my body to the saddle like a pack and I groaned quietly as I was uncomfortable draped along the warg as if I was a dead animal. I glared up at the orc and realized that it was the orc I had punch, his nose bent and bleeding from my desperate punch.

The broken nosed orc sneered happily at me and mounted the warg, making sure to kick me squarely in the face as he did so. I let out a groan as I felt his heel connect with the cheek but bitter managed to curse the orc in Orcish, earning another kick for my well-chosen words about his ugly face.

Azog signaled the orcs to move out and off the wargs went, me nothing more than cargo as we set off into the darkening forest.


	20. Chapter 19

**Alright, I would just like to apologize for how long these updates are coming. For the last month, I was swamped with ISU's and my exams just ended... Six exams...Sometimes I hate non-semester schools. Thank goodness I'm going away to uni next year! Anyway, I am now fully dedicated to getting these updates in as soon as possible so I would just like to say thanks to all who waited this out.**

**P.S Who saw the trailer for the second movie, The Desolation of Smaug? I actually giggled ridiculously when I saw Legolas again. Man, Orlando Bloom is cute. **

**I am so excited! Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug too! Ahhh!**

Chapter 19

We rode out for what seemed like hours, the setting sun casting shadows as the orc pack rumbled through the forest. Needless to say, I was in a considerate amount of pain tied to the back of the warg, but I simply gritted my teeth and remained silent.

Since I had nothing else to do but lie on the warg like some dead animal, I observed the orcs and tried to figure out how the hell I was going to make it out of this mess.

There were four orcs in all, Azog included. I assumed there was at least one or two more somewhere else, but I wasn't a hundred percent on it. We were followed by six wargs, and several times they tried to grab me off of the saddle for no doubt a quick snack.

To say the least, this ride was up there in my top ten of never wanting to do again list.

The orc who had me tied to his saddle was not the sweetest creature. Broken-nose, as I had dubbed him, struggled not to turn around and stab me. As I cursed in Orcish the entire ride, he growled and spat at me continuously, kicking me whenever he had a chance.

I grunted again when Broken-nose kicked me in the shoulder and I let out a long string of Orcish curses.

"Shut up, dwarf-scum!" Broken-nose hissed once again, his black eyes dark.

"Make me, you miserable excuse of a…"

"They are here."

I stopped immediately and looked forward to Azog, my fear doubling with his announcement.

The dwarves? Oh no…Azog has found them

Azog made a quick motion with his hand and Broken-nose snickered, pulling out his blade. My eyes went wide at the crooked blade and I struggled against my bonds, kicking my legs out and wiggling.

I had to go warn them, I had to tell them to run!

"We will wait until darkness, then you will bring them to us." Azog announced, clearly pleased by the fortunate turn of events.

I struggled against the ropes but they didn't budge, Broken-nose and the others chortling in amusement.

The ropes held and I fell limply back down on the warg, watching the orcs pull out their weapons in the impending attack. The wargs growled and yipped happily, their teeth gleaming in the receding light.

They could smell the dwarves, and the thrill of the hunt was evident on the beasts' faces. I had to act, and I had to act fast. The sun was already setting, and it wouldn't be that much later when Azog deemed it dark enough to hunt.

My eyes flicked to Broken-nose and zeroed in on the blade held out to his side. I then looked down at the make-shift leather saddle, my brows furrowing in thought.

_If I could somehow get the blade, I could maybe cut these ropes. But then what? Simply hop off of the warg and walk away? Come on Kris, think…_

The wargs around us paced, their anticipation getting the best of them. The growled and snapped at each other in impatience. A few began to bite each other, but Azog let out a defiant roar and the wargs stopped, eyeing their master guiltily.

Still they paced, and I could sense their eagerness to chase down the dwarves.

I glanced back at Broken-nose and felt a smile tugging at my lips, the plan quickly forming in my head. We had moved to the back of the group and so I was not being watched, Azog and the other orcs near the front looking out down a small incline.

As Broken-nose was looking one way, I looked down at the dirty, brown fur beneath me. I didn't like my plan, not one bit, but I had to go warn the others. And fast.

I was just going to have to take one for the team.

_Eww…_

With my eyes firmly closed, I opened my mouth and bit down on the fur. The warg beneath me screamed in anger and whipped around, trying to attack whatever was biting it. Luckily, to prevent me from being eating, I was tied behind the orc so that the beast could not see me. Well lucky for me, not for Broken –nose.

Broken-nose struggled to hold on to the whirling warg, cursing loudly as the warg jumped this way and that trying to get at the source of the pain, or at least the orc on its back.

I firmly kept my mouth in place, ignoring the disgusting taste in my mouth as I felt my teeth break the skin.

The other wargs now seemed curious in what was happening, circling the warg and rider with their tails high. They yipped and yowled in excitement as the orc hung on to the angered warg.

Finally, Broken-nose figured out what was happening and turned viciously to me. With a quick slice, he attempted to disconnect my head from my shoulders. But I had anticipated this.

As quick as I could, I let go of the warg and leaned as far back as I could. The blade swished past my nose and hit the saddle, severing whatever tie it had to the warg.

The saddle slipped and sent me and Broken-nose to the ground. Broken-nose squealed in anger as he hit the ground, me simply grunting as I and the saddle tumbled to the ground.

As soon as I hit the ground, I wiggled furiously. As I had assumed, the ropes holding me to the saddle and the warg had loosened, allowing my small form to slip out of the bonds.

I struggled out of the ropes and then remained where I was, cowering beneath the leather saddle. My hands were still firmly bound behind me, but I would have to deal with that later.

The wargs around us yipped and bared their teeth, unsure whether to attack or not, still afraid of their masters' wrath.

The warg that I had bit was furious, spinning around to face its attacker. I held my breath as it skimmed over my tiny form under the saddle and narrowed at the orc behind me.

With a howl, the giant wolf leaped at Broken-nose, its teeth bared. Broken-nose screamed in terror as the beast landed on him, ripping the orc apart with its sharp teeth..

The circle of wargs erupted in a fit of anger and soon the other beasts had joined in, all fur and teeth and claws as they attacked the orc, eager to get a piece of the meat..

Azog and the other orcs struggled through the ring of wargs to stop the mass attack, parts of Broken-nose flying through the fray. I struggled to contain my horror but assured myself that it was either him or me. Azog yelled in anger, but the frenzied wargs took no notice.

I took this as my chance. Avoiding the giant paws and teeth, I clambered out from under the saddle and raced towards the nearest trees.

I dove around a certain cluster of pines and glanced around, my heart pounding in my ears. I peeked to see the orcs fighting the wargs, but to my glee, saw that no one had noticed my absence. Or at least not yet.

I wasn't going to wait for Azog to realize I had escaped and so I hurried down the incline, my feet pounding down the steep hillside as I tried to hurry to the dwarves.

I struggled to maintain my balance as my hands were still tied behind me, but somehow I managed not to fall on several occasions.

Eventually the sounds of the wargs snarls weakened and I hurried along, praying I would find the dwarves soon. From the sudden silence, I could only image the fight had been stopped and my presence was no doubt being acknowledged.

The light was fading fast now, and I squinted my eyes to try and see where I was going. Truth be told, I only hoped that the dwarves were down here. Azog said something about it, but I wasn't too sure if he was telling the truth or not. Orcs are not the most truthful individuals.

I continued to scan the downward area for signs of dwarves when out of the corner of my eye; I caught the top of a grey hat.

_Gandalf?! Oh for once in my life, let it be the wizard!_

I raced over towards the grey hat, my feet slipping and sliding on the soft earth.

And then, I cleared the woods and found myself in a clearing. The faces of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit and a slightly amused wizard all stared at me in a mix of emotions.

I was breathing hard and I leaned down over my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Azog…wargs…behind…need to go…" I wheezed my throat raw from the run. I was met by silence and I looked up, meeting the stunned eyes of the company.

"Kris!" Dwalin managed, the big dwarf clearly stunned by my appearance. "You're alive…" The other dwarves seemed to shock to even speak, and I didn't blame them. I thought I was a goner too.

"Kris, I cannot say how glad I am to see you my dear." Gandalf grinned, leaning down on his staff. The others nodded in agreement, and I couldn't help but feel a blush settling across my cheeks.

"Where have you been? We thought we lost you in the caves!" Ori announced his hair wild across the top of his head. I could tell that they had gone through a lot too, but I had pressing matters at hand.

I nodded quickly and tried to gesture with my head the direction of the incoming orcs, my hands still tied. "I know, it's a long story…But we have to go, Azog and a pack of orcs are right on my tail. They're after us. We have to hur…"

My sentence was cut off by a life-crushing hug, my eyes watering at the impact. My muscles protested against the action and I could feel my bruises painfully beneath my still damp clothes.

But then, I didn't feel the pain anymore. I didn't feel the way my shoulder ached, my back screamed or my cheek stung from the embrace. No, I was about to tell the person off when he finally spoke.

"Kris…"

His voice broke slightly and that was enough to break my heart. Kili crushed me to him as if there was nobody around, his arms wrapping around me.

"I thought you were dead. You fell!" he breathed into my hair, sending shivers down my spine. He pulled back quickly and glowered at me, surprising me at the resemblance he had at the moment to his uncle.

"Don't you ever do that again! By Durin Kris, you know how stupid that was?"

I struggled to keep the small cry from escaping my lips as I felt myself give in to the warm embrace. Someone behind me cursed and quickly cut my bonds, giving me free use of my hands.

"Why are your hands tied?" Kili finally asked, his voice confused.

Once free, I grabbed Kili and pulled myself closer, looking him straight in the eye.

I held his gaze but I couldn't help but meekly grin, just happy to see him again. Man I was happy to see him. You never realize how much you miss something until their gone, and how true that saying rang. His familiar brown eyes and dark hair brought back a rush of emotions that made me just want to grab his face and…

I blushed at the thought, amazed by how fast my mind had gone off track.

_Geez Kris, get your mind out of the gutter!_

Kili's gaze lessening in intensity and I saw the familiar smirk pulling at his lips, sensing my embarrassment.

Cheeky bugger.

"You scared me to death Kris…Durin…Don't do it again, alright?" he said simply, as if asking me not to cross the street alone instead of falling down a mountain pit.

He smiled down at me then wrinkled his nose, lifting an eyebrow in question. "What is that? Kris, why do you smell?"

I grimaced as I realized that my little swim and warg ride must have made me smell horribly. I glanced up at Kili and glowered, elbowing him swiftly in the ribs. Men, no clue when to keep their mouth closed.

He grunted and I heard Fili bark out a laugh. "Well, we all saw that coming."

Kili looked down at me with a wounded expression but pulled me back to him, letting out a long sigh.

"It's a long story Kili," I began, smiling for the first time in hours, "but I'll tell you later."

The image of Azog flitted into my mind and I pulled away from him, the effort excruciating.

Kili released me regretfully and looked at me questioning, his chocolate eyes scanning my face. "What is it?"

I noticed the way his eyes lingered on the bruises given to me by the orcs and he met my gaze questioningly.

I shook my head, trying to assure him I was fine when I pointed to the incline, needing to warn them.

"Azog is coming, we have to go."

Kili frowned and looked back at his brother, who had come over eagerly no doubt to join in the hug. The knife that was in his hands no doubt was the one which cut my bonds. I was going to have to thank him later for that.

A look crossed Fili's face and his brows furrowed.

"Kris, what are you saying?" he asked slowly, his blue eyes narrowed. Kili kept a hold of me but I could tell from his face that he was just as confused as his brother.

I let out a huff and pointed at the hillside again, my nerves shot.

"Azog the Defiler? He's not dead, and he is coming down from up there to hunt us so we need to get moving."

Kili peered at me and leaned down slightly, meeting me eye level. He searched my eyes and touched the bruise on my forehead.

"Thorin, I think she may have hurt herself." Kili said, prodding my head with his fingers in a concerned way.

Thorin approached and frowned at me, his signature glower pinning me to the spot. "What's happened?"

I slapped away Kili's cautious hands and looked wildly from one dwarf to another.

"We need to move!" I sputtered, looking from each dwarf. "Come on, why aren't you guys moving? Didn't you hear me?"

"Gandalf? What's wrong with her?" Kili asked quickly, his chocolate eyes shifting colours as his mood changed. "Why is she speaking like that?"

Gandalf's eyes glittered beneath the brim of his hat and crouched down, trying to get a better look at me.

I spun on Kili and gave him a confused look. _What was he talking about? I sound fine…It's not like I'm speaking another language…Oh no._

I smacked my head with my hand and let out an exasperated groan. I was still speaking Orcish! This entire time I was speaking Orcish and I never knew!

Gandalf seemed to read my thoughts and let out a low hum.

"I believe that our young friend is speaking one of the Orc dialects, specifically from the Western mountains. Though it is hard to say. I have never been one for an ear for the language."

The other dwarves looked at each other strangely, murmuring to each other.

"How does she know Orcish?" Balin asked, his white brows furrowed deeply.

"I always knew she was off…" whispered Dori, Ori's eyes wide as he stared at me.

"Perhaps she hit her head when she fell and now she's all…" Bofur made a vague gesture with his hand that caused me to glare openly.

"She's fine!" Kili growled, sending Bofur a dirty look. Bofur held his hands up but shrugged innocently.

"It's true. She could have done something to herself."

Kili looked unsettled but still remained close, his eyes flicking from my face to the wizard. "Gandalf?"

The old wizard's eyes settled on the Onyx Moon at my neck and I subtly nodded, confirming his suspicion.

"Perhaps you should lie down?" Bombur said, looking like he would rather do so himself.

I threw up my hands and pointed back at the hill. _We didn't have time for this!_

Thorin and the others looked to where I was pointing and frowned, unsure at my meaning.

"What is it Kris?" Fili asked his blue eyes following my hands, "Is there someone up there? Are they the ones that tied you up?"

Leave it to Fili to actually sense the problem. I could kiss the man if we had the time. I felt ridiculously like Lassie at the moment and tried not to act to exasperated. Even though Fili was following my train of thought, I didn't appreciate the tone that reminded me of the way the people used to respond to Lassie.

If they guess that Timmy was in a well or something, I was going to lose it. I was not a dog.

I had no idea how to switch back to English or whatever they dwarves understood. I did it before in Rivendell but I sensed that my stress had something to do with my unconscious decision to speak Orc. I tried furiously to remember how to switch back, but in both cases I just did it unknowingly.

Kili growled and pulled out his sword, his eyes darkening with his mood. "We'll kill them…" he muttered, giving me a meaningful look. "Don't worry Kris, we'll murder the things that had you…"

I realized that Kili was already stalking back up the hill and I let out a groan.

I grabbed him on the arm for lack of a better way to stop him. Kili's eyes watched me, confused but with anger building up beneath. I felt my heart do a little stutter as I realized how serious he was but I shook the feeling off.

I had to get them to run away, not run towards the impending orc pack!

"Azog…" I said slowly, hoping the Orcish translation sounded the same. "He's there. Azog…"

Kili frowned and lowered his sword, his eyes searching mine. "Azog? Did you just say Azog?"

"What did she say!" Thorin demanded his eyes wide.

I nodded and pointed back at the hillside. Gandalf's eyes met mine and I saw the realization hit him. I yanked on Kili's arm and began to pull him down the hillside, hoping to convey my message.

"Azog…Run…We have to get out of here! Wargs! Come on guys, just understand me. We have to run!"

Kili frowned but then a piercing howl filled the woods. Gandalf's head jerked up and I knew he finally figured out what was wrong.

Thorin's head jerked up and I saw the situation dawn on him. "Out of the frying pan…"

"And into the fire. Run, run!" Gandalf finished, kick starting the dwarves into action.

Kili grabbed my arm and we took off, but I was already heading down the hillside. I was not that enthusiastic to see Azog again, and I doubted he would be thrilled to see me. I just had one of his lackey's eaten. That was never a positive thing.

I glanced behind me and I could make out the large figures of the wargs making their way down, their teeth gleaming in the growing moonlight.

I quickened my pace, and hurtled down the hillside as we once again ran for our lives. I was really starting to hate this tradition.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

We raced down the hill at a break-neck speed, my feet stumbling and tripping as I attempted to make my way after the dwarves.

Wargs followed, their teeth glittering and their howls echoing after us. I focused my eyes forwards and dared not to turn around. I didn't want to see them.

Gandalf led the way, and I tracked his grey hat down the cliff side as a point of reference, for once thankful for the wizard's odd apparel.

"Kris, duck!" a cry rang out, a warg barely missing my head as I dropped to my knees. It soared over top of me and growled, only to be quickly dispatched by Thorin. I scrambled back to my feet and gave Thorin a quick nod, silent thanks.

Thorin nodded in return and we both hurried back down the hill, wargs and dwarves fighting around us. I could see a group of tall pines ahead of us and frowned when I notice Gloin and Dwalin pause up ahead.

"Hurry up!" I urged, not understanding their hesitant behavior. "We have to keep moving!"

Thorin looked over at me and I realised I was still speaking Orcish.

"When we get out of this mess, I am throwing this stupid necklace away!" I huffed angrily, earning another puzzled glared from Thorin as we approached the others. I rolled my eyes and pointed at the cliff, drawing Thorin's gaze to the cluster of dwarves ahead.

Seriously, I needed to figure out how to switchback to English or whatever I had been speaking before. Miming was not working.

I skidded to a stop as I realized the problem ahead. We were standing at the edge of a massive cliff. A very large, very steep, suicidal, cliff.

"Can we never catch a break?" I breathed weakly, throwing frantic glances behind me for the wargs. Bofur beside me nervously gripped at his hammer but he gave me a half-hearted chuckle.

"I don't know what Kris just said, but I agree completely."

If I was in any mood I would have laughed, but I merely gave him a withering look. We had better things to do right now then to joke about my lack of linguistic skill.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf exclaimed, frantically motioning to the large pines around us. "Come on, all of you!"

I tilted my head upwards and groaned slightly. I hated climbing. I couldn't climb if my life depended on it and it did, at the moment. When I was little, my friends dared me to climb the large tree in the park near our school. Being nine, I had to listen and I attempted to climb the giant tree. Let's just say when I hit the ground after falling off the first branch my mother forbid me from ever touching another tree again, something I listened to ever since.

The dwarves around me sprang to action and I couldn't help but me mystified at the athleticism they had. Even Bombur clambered up onto a branch with relative ease.

_How the hell am I…_

"Sorry about this Kris," a familiar voice said behind me. Fili tossed me up like I weighed nothing, earning a surprised squeak from me. I hung in the air only for a second before I was easily caught by Kili who had managed to swing up onto a branch with the ease of an acrobat from Cirque du Soleil. I barely managed to think before Kili settled me onto a branch and began to help his brother up, Fili equally as nimble.

_Who knew dwarves were so agile? _I thought, the thought striking me as strange. I had always thought of dwarves like the little ones in Snow White, singing and dancing without a care in the world. Who would have thought they were deadly, athletic beings who enjoyed dirty jokes and drinking themselves drunk. It was strange…

However, my musing was cut to an end when a hand reached out and shook my shoulder. Once we were all on the branch, Kili ushered me to climb. I forced myself not to groan and made my way, albeit slowly, up the tree. Kili and Fili easily followed and soon we sat at the top, holding our breaths as the wargs came.

I found my eyes settle on something just below the tree Fili, Kili and I was sitting. A familiar little waistcoat and tousled hair caught my attention and I leaned down, precariously balancing on one of the branches.

"Bilbo! Bilbo hurry up!"

The hobbit yanked his sword out of a dead wargs head and whipped around at my voice, realizing at once he was still on the ground. The earth trembled with the oncoming wargs and Bilbo quickly began scurrying up our tree, Fili reaching down briefly to help him before the hobbit settled on a lower branch with wide eyes.

The wargs thundered down to us and I clung to the tree for dear life as they began to leap up at us, their jaws snapping as they tried to reach us.

A warg leaped at our tree and I let out a small cry as its teeth clamped down only a few inches from my branch. With a quick pull, Fili yanked me from my branch and settled me on his, snaking his arm around my waist as he held me against the tree.

I muttered a thank you to him but only managed to get a pained smirk in response, cursing as I again realized I was still speaking in Orcish. Fili seemed to smirk again at my apparent frustration and I swear I hear a small chuckle escape his lips.

I heard Kili shift slightly above us and looked up, noticing his narrowing gaze at his brother's arm around my waist. I could tell he was conflicted as his eyes darkened considerably at Fili's supporting gesture and I had come to judge the dwarf's feelings by his eyes which acted more like mood rings if anything.

I blinked my eyes in amazement.

_Is he jealous? Seriously Kili? Seriously! Men are absolutely ridiculous...We are about to possibly be eaten by wargs and he decides that his own brother is being alittle too friendly? Geez..._

I won't deny that the thought of him being jealous didn't make me blush slightly, the little girl inside jumping up and down at her crush's evident behavior. Yet I wasn't thirteen anymore and instead, the rational, more mature woman that I was reacted with planned out precision.

"There is a time and a place Kili!" I shouted, slapping his leg to draw his attention back to the situation at hand. "We can deal with this later!"

_Nicely done Kris. Very mature. Slap the guy on the leg, you really showed him..._

I had to shout to try to be heard over the din below us. Kili's eyes caught mine and I was for once thankful that he had no idea what I was saying. He muttered something under his breath about my 'violent streak' but cursed loudly when the tree shook.

The wargs finally gave up at trying to climb up the trees and paced slowly beneath us, whining and snarling up at us.

I bit back a triumphant laugh at the wargs roaming beneath us when I noticed a sliver of white approaching. I stiffened immediately, my stomach dropping.

Fili must have felt me stiffen and he followed my gaze, settling on the pair of pale figures slowly making their way down the hill side.

"Azog…" I breathed, my eyes not leaving the orc's wicked grin as he took in the scene. Kili above me cursed and moved a few branches to see better, no doubt shocked to see the creature that had caused his family so much heartache.

The orc took in a deep breath, his eyes roaming over each of us in turn with a devilish grin on his lips.

"Do you smell it?" he said to his mount, my body once again tensing as I realized I could still understand the foul language. "The smell of fear?"

A few orcs behind the leader chortled at the question, my fingers clenching into a fist unconsciously as the orcs watched us in amusement.

Kili's eyes flicked back from Azog to me and I could see the understanding within them. "What is he saying Kris?"

I did not answer, half not knowing how to switch back to the common tongue and also for not wanting to repeat what Azog was saying to the dwarves.

The pale orc soon zeroed in on Thorin, and he sneered as he recounted what he had done to Thorin's line. While Thorin watched the orc in horror, I felt my anger brimming.

I could understand what Azog was saying and yet, here I was, stuck in a tree unable to do anything. All I wanted to do was get down there and smack that selfish grin off the orc's face. No one spoke about my guys like that. No one threatened them while I could help it.

I felt my anger reaching a boiling point and I decided that I could do something. Or at least I could yell about it. That orc wouldn't be laughing for long.

"You are one to talk, Azog the Handless!" I yelled down at him, pulling against Fili's restraints. Kili's eyes widened at my sudden outburst but I continued on, my anger at Azog's treatment of me and his insults of my men still fresh in my mind.

"You stink of fear and cowardice, you worthless excuse of hide!"

Azog stared up at me with confusion, my words bothering him. He and his followers glared up at me but I could tell this was not what they expected.

"The line of Durin will wipe your sorry existence from this earth with one easy stroke of a blade! You will rue the day you only lost your hand to the dwarven king! You will wish that it was your head instead!"

I was breathing hard after my outburst, and the area went silent as my words sank in. The dwarves all looked at me with confusion and wonder, not understand a word I had just spoken. Kili looked me in the eye and tried to discern an answer, Fili pulling me back to the safety of the tree trunk and muttered something under his breath.

I could not meet Kili's eyes and instead turned my gaze back at the orc leader. The pale orc was frozen to the spot, he and the other orcs in a state of amazement and shock at my sharp words.

Azog's cool gaze found mine and I saw the anger and confusion in them. I held his gaze defiantly and almost dared him to do something. I don't know where this show of defiance came from, but I could feel the Onyx Moon warming at the base of my collar bone. It seemed to be completely and utter pleased at my performance and I could almost hear it yelling at Azog itself, wanting in on the action.

The pale orc regarded me with amazement, but I saw that change, slowly pointing at me with his mace as his amazement became pure hatred.

"That one is mine… Kill the others!"

I felt a sickening feeling replace my newly found courage and held on to the truck of the tree as the orcs and wargs closed in.

With increased vigor, the wargs crashed the tree, their bodies smashing into the trucks with tremendous force.

Our tree shock violently as the wargs attempted to grab us, my arms wrapping tightly around the truck for support. Bilbo and the princelings pulled out their weapons and steadied themselves, unsure whether or not they would need them.

"Kris…"

I glanced up at Kili and found my gaze settle on a familiar green and blue hilt. Kili quickly handed me my elfish blade and sheath and I looked up at him in confusion, his brown eyes now guarded.

"How did you…" I began, marvelling again at my small blade.

"I kept it with me. When we escaped the goblins, I grabbed it. I couldn't leave it behind. Not after…" He trailed off and coughed, avoiding my eyes. I could tell that something was bothering him but given our current situation, it could be a number of things. Wargs, orcs, you name it.

I opened my mouth to say something but didn't manage to.

The truck shook again and we both stumbled a bit, Kili reaching up to balance himself on a limb above. I quickly strapped on the belt and readied the sword in my hand, relishing in the feeling.

I heard Fili give a harsh laugh beside me and I glanced over, confused.

"It's good to understand you again Kris." He smirked, the pained expression still visible on the dwarf's face as he watched the wargs push the tree.

I let out an equally harsh laugh of my own and glared down at the necklace. "It's good to be understood again, Fili. I obviously just needed to get it all out of my system, is all."

"Well you sure did that! What did you tell them?" yelled up Bilbo from a lower branch, making me wince slightly. My anger did not help our situation at all, and if anything I made it worst.

_Good job Kris. Your better at making things worst then helping!_

"You don't want to know." I answered, earning a small look to cross between the two brothers. I turned my attention back down at the wargs and swung my blade out as a warg leaped up at us, its jaws too close for comfort.

I let out a cry as a sickening crack sounded below us and I realized that out tree was falling. Kili and Fili let out equal cries of shock and we held on as our tree plummeted towards another.

"Jump!" commanded Fili, pushing my back roughly as the next tree drew closer. Without a second thought, I leaped towards the next tree.

I grunted as I connected with a branch but held on; my pain giving away to horror as once again the tree we had landed on began to tilt.

I scrambled up onto the branch and jumped onto the next tree, my adrenaline pumping through my veins.

If I had given myself a second to think, I would have never jumped from tree to tree like a squirrel. I probably would have said, "Yah right!" before falling and being eaten by an angry warg. Sometimes, it's a blessing not to think. All those times of teachers scowling at me and demanding me to "Use your head, think!"…Yah… Definitely a rare time that I could tell them that not thinking was the right thing to do.

I finally landed on the last tree in line, the tree groaning with the additional weight added by the dwarves, Bilbo and I. I was near the bottom of the tree, but thankfully by some sort of rare luck, I was high enough from the drooling jaws of the wargs.

"Kris? Kris!" Kili shouted from somewhere above me, no doubt upset at not being able to spot me. In the last day, I had disappeared twice so I could understand his urgency.

"I'm fine!" I called back, righting myself on the branch.

I pushed myself up and gripped the limb above me, my blade mercifully still in my hand. I glanced down below me and instantly regretted it.

_Why do I always look down!? Do I enjoy looking down cliffs to my impending doom?_

The tree we were on was perch precariously on the edge of the cliff, and slowly was being forced off the side. Wargs pushed and bit at the tree, the roots ripping and tearing as our last refuge began to shake.

I gripped tightly onto the truck and gritted my teeth, trying not to hear the loud chuckle coming from Azog.

Yet, then from somewhere above me a small fireball was thrown. The wargs jumped back from the little blaze and to my joy, saw that the little ball of flame begin to spread, separating us from the wargs.

Soon more fireballs were raining down from the tree and I let out a laugh as I realized that the fireballs were really flaming pinecones!

_Thank god for wizards!_ I thought my grin widening as I saw Azog watch with obvious anger. _Take that you stupid orc! We can beat you with pinecones!_

The wargs ran from the encroaching flame, some catching fire as pinecones rained down from above. Azog snarled at the growing blaze but my cheer and the dwarves' rang out louder.

Though a fire lay before us, it separated the wargs and Azog from us. It could give us time to figure out another plan.

A shudder ran up the tree and I stumbled, my arms grabbing at the trunk. I frowned and looked around.

_What was that?_

Another shudder ran up the tree then, a loud crack. I looked down and saw the roots holding the tree to the cliff finally give way. With surprising speed, the tree tipped.

I held on to the branch I was on and closed my eyes, praying for this to be over. The tree's descend finally came to a sudden halt, jolting the tree.

I felt my hands slip from the branch from the jolt and desperately tried to grab at something, anything.

My body fell backwards and for the second time that day, I began to fall.

_No_, I thought wildly, _not again! I am not going to fall off again! _

With one last push of desperation, my feet flung out and wrapped around a small tree limb. My descent stopped and I hung there, my arms hanging down with my blade in one hand as my legs somehow managed to catch on a tree limb.

I hung upside down and I tried to get my bearings, my hair hanging in my face. I made a mental note to cut my hair if I ever got out of this then looked around.

I could make out the top of the ledge, the flame glowing against the darkening night. I craned my neck to try and see the other dwarves but I could only see a few, the others obscured by branched and pine needles.

I could hear the dwarves calling to one another and I could hear my name being called from somewhere further down the tree.

"Kris! Kris, are you alright lass?" Gloin called down the line and I answered quickly, "I'm alright!" I could hear some more shouts but I focused on the branch above me.

I gritted my teeth and tried to swing my body up, reaching my arms for the limb. I stretched my fingers but I couldn't get myself high enough, falling back down to my previous position.

I turned my head and let out a cry as I saw the familiar figures of Dori and Ori hanging barely from Gandalf's staff, Ori gripping Dori's boot. The young dwarf's eyes were wide as he clawed at Dori's boot, the empty expanse spreading below him.

"Come on Kris!" I urged, swinging my body up again with renewed energy. I had to somehow get up so I could help. Once again however I fell back down, my legs curled around the small branch slipping slightly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught movement above me. I squinted my eyes against the harsh light of the blaze and squirmed when I realized who it was.

"Don't you dare Thorin Oakenshield!" I screamed, swinging my body again in a hopeless attempt to right myself. "Thorin! Thorin, please don't do it!"

The dwarven king ignored me and disappeared from view, the last glimpse of him showing his bade and shield ready for battle as he approached Azog.

The other dwarves let out equal pleas to their leader yet he continued on, ready to face the thing that had killed his family.

"Come on, come on!" I muttered to myself, now swinging back and forth in a frantic manner. I reached up and my fingers touched bark, my arms straining to reach. My shoulder ached and I could feel my many other bruises courtesy of the orcs flaring up.

With one finally attempt, I clawed at bark and found my fingers wrapped around the limb. "Yes!" I hissed, pulling myself up. I managed to flopped my body onto the limb with an exhaustive grunt but I couldn't dwell on my exhaustion.

I slowly inched my way across the limb and made my way to the trunk, carefully easing myself on to it. Truth be told, as eager as I was to help out, I still didn't want a repeat of the whole goblin cliff fall incident.

I forced myself to my feet and glanced down at my hand, my elfish dagger glittering dangerously in the firelight.

The dwarves around me called out to Thorin, each scrambling to get to their fearless leader. Balin let out a cry as something behind me happened, a small groan rising up. I turned and could make out the shadowy shapes of Thorin and Azog, Azog's warg snarling down at the dwarf. I felt my heart constrict as the warg bite down and threw the dwarf, my anguished cry echoing through the valley. Dwalin tried to crawl up onto the trunk to save his leader, but his limb holding his weight snapped, sending him down.

At the moment, I was the only one up. I slowly felt my feet moving down the tree, picking up speed as I raced towards Thorin. My hand held my blade out in front of me and for a second time, I did not think; I acted.

I had to go help Thorin. I had to go help the stubborn dwarven king before it was too late.


	22. Chapter 21

_Okay guys, sorry about the late update! Its not as long as most but I felt like trying to add too much to this scene would just over do it. Now I think I am going to write one more chapter and then, I will be done this part of the trilogy! OMG. Ridiculous right? Anyway, hope you guys have enjoyed it and I'll get in the last chapter soon. I would just like to say now thank you all for reviewing and commenting, it was super nice of all you and all of your input has been great to use. This being my first fanfic, I was surprised by the fact you guys liked it! I thought for certain my first comment would be, "This sucks!" or some variation of it. Maybe, "Please stop writing for the love of all that is good..."_

_ Haha maybe not the most positive thinking but hey, what was I suppose to expect?_

_I would also like to say I will be starting a new story soon, but I have no idea on what. Any ideas would be awesome and I hope everyone is having a good summer or whatever where ever everyone is! :)_

Chapter 21

I hurried along the tree trunk, my feet surprisingly steady over the bark. Leave it to be a dangerous situation that I regain my balance. Normal day activities I can be as clumsy as I want to.

The flame glittered menacingly as I tried to see Thorin. I could make out some of the shapes through the smoke but only shapes, some growls and yells the only indicator that somewhere in there was Thorin. As well a crowd of angry orcs and wargs, one who particularly did not like me.

I could hear yells behind me, my name being called to stop, to help, to do something. I tried to ignore them. Thirteen voices behind me shouting different things were not helping whatsoever. I already had the little voice in my head screaming so a whole bunch of different ideas and voices were not helping things at all.

I crouched low to try and see past the smoke. Somewhere in my head some little fact about smoke and staying low hit me and I thanked silently those lessons in grade school about fire safety.

Funny how they prepare you for fire and not travelling to fantastical worlds with very unpleasant creatures roaming around trying to kill you. I think I would have appreciated a small lesson one time in my life. Just a little one.

A loud cry erupted from ahead of me and to my horror; the familiar form of Thorin flew past.

He landed with a grunt and I snuck closer, my heart pounding in my ears. I could hear the soft chuckle of Azog as he and his warg crept closer to his prey. I stumbled aimlessly through the smoke, not risking calling out. If I was going to help, I would have to be unnoticed. Easier said than done, but still…

Finally, shapes appeared in front of me. The unconscious body of Thorin lying on the rocks as the white warg snarled above him. I gripped my dagger and readied myself. I was going to do this. I was going to show my worth. I was…

A hand gripped me from behind and I let out a shrill shriek, another hand gripping over my mouth to stop my frantic yell.

For a brief second, I thought an orc had gotten me. My heart stopped and I waited for the plunging blade and cackling laugh. Instead I got a small panicked voice.

"Shh…It's me!" a voice said behind me, my heart thumping erratically.

Even with all that was going on, my thoughts whirled, nonsensical thoughts feeling my head.

_What kind of orc has such a high voice? That's not intimidating…_

I turned wide-eyed to Bilbo and he nodded towards Thorin, his sword Sting clutched in his hand. I almost smiled, I was so happy to see the hobbit. Here I was ready to face down Azog for what seemed like the hundredth time today and my hobbit friend was here with me. Thank god for little mercies, or in this case, little hobbits.

Still I didn't smile…We were still facing off against Azog and a slew of cronies. Our odds were never in our favour. Nothing to smile about just yet, I was just slightly more relieved I would have some sort of backup.

"Together…" he hissed low enough as not to be heard. He gestured towards Thorin and I understood immediately. Protect him at all costs. Simple, easy to remember.

Homicidal, but simple.

I nodded and lowered myself, both me and the hobbit ready.

_Here we go again Kris…_

Suddenly, we lunged out, swords held high. Azog and his warg startled a bit at us but then merely scowled at another little obstacle in his revenge.

Seriously, it was just his hand. _Get over it Azog_.

"Stay away from him!" I yelled at him in Orcish, shielding Thorin from view. "You will not touch him again."

Bilbo gave me a sideways glanced but seemed to understand my sentiments, nodding fiercely.

Azog laughed and I felt a shiver run through my spine. "Is that so she-dwarf? And are you and the halfling going to stop me?"

I growled at him but held my ground, Bilbo standing firmly beside me. I could feel his fear as well as my own but I wasn't going to show anyone that. Especially the orc in front of me. That would do us no favours at all.

The white warg snapped angrily at the two of us but Bilbo reacted quickly, flashing out with Sting. The warg growled loudly but hung back, eyeing us with contempt and annoyance.

The other orcs had now joined in, circling us as we tried to watch over Thorin. I grimaced at our limited odds but stayed where I was. My many close encounters with near-death experiences had given me some sort of courage. Not a lot, but enough to force my legs not to shake when I glared up at the orc.

Azog glared down at us in return and I saw his hand tighten over his mace. "You are foolish dwarf." He growled his eyes like daggers.

With a roar, he and his warg lunged. I braced my legs and held out my blade, ready to fight. I had no idea how, but I would try to do some sort of damage.

Yet by some miracle he didn't reach us. Dwalin burst through the flame like some sort of demon and was followed by some others. Like an angry swarm of bees, they flooded the shocked orcs, their ferocity surprising. The dwarves yelled and cried out as they fought the orcs, Azog whirling on the frenzied dwarves in shocked anger.

I could make out the figures of Fili and Kili and I thought I saw Bofur's hat bobbed by after an orc.

I almost let out a yell of happiness at my companions grand entrance but remembered myself. Bilbo went straight into the fray and I shook myself.

_Come on Kris! It's now or never!_

I went to join the fray when it felt like someone punched me in the chest. I doubled over and gasped, almost dropping my elfish blade.

I glanced down desperately to see if somehow I had been shot. I didn't want to die with an arrow in me that would just suck after all I had been through. I had survived this long, and now, what an arrow does me in? No!

I turned my attention down and saw nothing, relief suddenly turning to confusion.

_What was that?_

I found my gaze settle on the Onyx Moon and felt it pulse. It wanted something… Another punch and I clutched my stomach, eyeing the stone.

_What? What do you want? _I thought angrily, the stone not picking the best time to act up.

A soft warmth flooded my senses and I felt the urge to turn. My eyes settled on Thorin.

The realization hit me and I resisted the urge to slap myself in the face.

_Idiot!_

I put my sword back in its sheath and crouched down next to Thorin, ignoring the insanity behind me. Hopefully no one would stab me, but with my luck, it could happen. All I could do was pray that my companions would keep the orcs busy.

The gem at my throat seemed to almost groan with frustration at my thick-headedness and I struggled not to say something aloud.

_Seriously, you want me to do something just say it. Don't punch me in the gut you stupid gem! I would have listened! It's Thorin!_

"Thorin? Thorin if you can hear me I'm going to help you! Just hold on!" I said, reaching my hands out towards him. It had been a while since I had had the time to practice the whole "healing hands" thing, but right now I needed my temperamental gem to actually work.

The stone throbbed against my chest and I knew it wanted to act, it urging me on to help Thorin. I pulled up my sleeves and put my hands against his face, one hand on either side of his face.

The warm sensation flowed through my body and I felt it connect with Thorin, my fingertips buzzing with energy.

Then I felt it.

Immediately it felt as if I had been hit by a truck. A very huge, very heavy truck. Think of a monster truck, but then add a small cottage onto the back and that's maybe only half of what I felt.

The pain swirled into me as the Onyx Moon tried its best to transfer the good and take away the bad. I bit my lip as I struggled not to cry out, the pain excruciating. My arm cracked and stung as I felt the blow Azog had inflicted onto our leader. Invisible teeth bit down onto my side and I let out a scream, feeling the points dig into my flesh.

My vision swam before my eyes, tears now falling freely as the pain moved to me. But I could not stop. I could see Thorin's body repairing itself in front of me, his cheeks changing from deathly white to a low pink. Our fearless leader was being healed; I was just the poor sap suffering for it.

The noise around me seemed to fade away, my head aching and pounding against my skull. I could feel my body swaying as it tried to take in the pain, struggling to finish what I had started. Everything hurt the pain so much that all I could focus on was the pain. That was all that existed. The pain. The pain!

And then, I heard a bird.

A loud caw of what must have been an eagle sounded above me, but vaguely do I remember what happened next. My body finally gave in, collapsing over the unconscious body of Thorin as the pain finally became too much, my instincts still enough intact to shield Thorin from whatever danger still was around.

I remember shadows, smoke, maybe a glimpse of forest here and there but I really couldn't tell you much else. I don't remember the great golden eagles that carried us to safety and I wish I did. That would have been a welcome sight after seeing Azog…

Instead I merely floated, my mind as tired as the rest of me. I floated in and out of consciousness, but what I do remember is the gem and my throat, silently congratulating me on a job well done.

_Thanks…_ I thought tiredly, nothing making sense at the moment. _Thanks you stupid little stone. Now let me sleep… I'm tired and I think I'm flying. I deserve a break…_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It felt so good to sleep, having been a while since I had done such without something trying to kill me. My thoughts swirled endlessly with no real goal in mind, random images coming and going.

"Kris…Kris wake up…Kris!"

A soft warm feeling was spreading through my body, murmured words echoing in my mind. I silently groaned. Didn't this person know I wanted to sleep?

"Kris…Kris…"

My named echoed through my head as well, the voice vaguely familiar. I wanted to tell the person to go away but I found that I was too tired. Why were they trying to wake me anyway?

"What's wrong with her? Kris!"

The voice was getting more frantic, the volume heightening. I did not like this voice. It made me upset, made me want to comfort it and tell it I was okay. But I couldn't, I was too tired.

I felt the warm feeling slow down and a steady pain taking its place.

God I felt like hell! The pain was growing and the voice was being replaced with several, the growing commotion not helping my new found pain. I felt my anger boiling a bit at the new addition to the voices.

My legs, arms, head and everything else felt like they had been put through a blender and these people were arguing! What the hell? I just want to sleep.

"Kris! She still isn't moving…Oh Durin…Why aren't you doing anything?"

"She has taken a great burden. She will come around at her own time." A low voice said, a small note of annoyance evident.

"Brother, you need to calm down…" I heard another voice add, its soothing tone doing nothing to stem the relentless rant by the former.

"Calm down? Don't you dare tell me to calm down…" the former growled, another voice joining into the fray.

"Now, lads let's not…"

I heard a soft thump, then some shuffling and grunts. More voices rose up, obviously not liking what the two first voices were doing.

"Well that's much better!" The peacekeeping voice sarcastically commented, making me groan.

"That's enough!" Demanded another voice, but the shuffling didn't stop.

_Geez…Can't a girl sleep around here!_

Another sound whack and a loud cry, the rustling and commotion not dying down.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell these idiots to keep it down. _Stupid idiots…Who the hell were they anyway? I didn't live near any Brits…_

With more effort than I would ever like to admit, I opened my eyes and rolled over, the scene before me taking me by surprise.

_Well you don't see that every day_.

A group of men were struggling to hold back two combatants, both trying desperately to get at each other. What was so strange was how they looked. Bearded, covered in furs and axes…I knew I lived in Canada, but this was a stereotype that couldn't be serious.

I blinked a few times and tried to get my bearings. _Where the hell was I? Some crazy lumberjack bar?_

Then memories began to filter back; Middle-Earth, quest, Erebor, Dwarves, Orcs, Azog… Oh, right.

_Nope, not a bar. Just a mythical land…_, I thought grumpily, for a moment wishing for a crazy bar over Middle-Earth. I could do with a drink. I felt like a bulldozer had run over me twice…

Kili and Fili seemed to have been in the middle of a fight and this was the most confusing of all. What could they be fighting about? They didn't argue about anything!

I took in the chaotic scene before and spoke up, my voice not as loud as I wish it was.

"What the hell did I miss?"

Fifteen pairs of eyes stared at me, the attention a little uncomfortable.

"Kris! You're awake!" Ori cried out, releasing the arm of Fili in shock. Within seconds, the brothers were forgotten and I was swarmed by dwarves. Gloin hefted me up easily and supported my weight, grinning ear to ear as I shrugged him off.

"I'm fine, just sore." I explained, as the dwarves watched me cautiously. "Everything feels like it's on fire, but I'll live. One of the perks of falling down a hole in the middle of a mountain. It gives you perspective…"

Bofur let out a loud laugh and gave me a crushing hug, causing me to wheeze. "Bofur…"

"Sorry…" He apologized, grinning despite himself. I let out a small laugh and gave him a hug in response, Bofur being more careful the second time. The group immediately erupted into a clamber of questions and hugs, even Balin giving me a gentle squeeze as he told me he was happy to see me up.

"You scared the daylights out of us lass!" Gloin voiced from beside me, casuing me to face him. The others nodded in agreement and I felt my heart tighten.

"Ahh, you guys don't mean it…" I laughed, trying to lessen the feeling in my chest. I was merely a member. Nothing else.

"Are you ill lass!" Gloin exclaimed, his eyes wide. "We care 'bout you. Nearly had the lads in frenzy when you wouldn't wake up."

I blushed and felt my heart thump against my chest.

"You didn't even move when the eagle carried you off!" Ori added, throwing his hands up.

I frowned.

"Eagle?"

Dori held up a hand and shook his head. "Long story…"

"Which reminds me…" Bofur began, turning to me with a raised brow. "You have some explaining to do."

"Explain what?"

"The Onyx Moon for one, but I would still like to hear about how you came to this world. I knew Hamill-town was too good to be true."

I balked at Bofur's mention of it.

"How…"

Thorin stepped forward and interrupted whatever incoherent thing I was about to say next. "I told the company. Seemed only right after you decided to almost kill yourself in the process of saving my life. Once we brought you here, it was only right that everyone knew the truth about you Kris."

I felt my cheeks flame at Thorin's blunt assessment but put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up, meeting only kindness.

"It was foolish, but you saved my life. I am forever in your debt Lady Coska."

"Don't mention it…" I said, earning a few chuckles from around me. Thorin raised an eyebrow but I noticed his lips pulling up at the corners, amused at my answered.

Without delay, Thorin had the dwarves preparing to bed down for the night, what supplies we had completely gone so much was improvised.

I was still deemed too weak to set up camp, so I sat on a nearby boulder at looked out towards the horizon.

The Lonely Mountain. We could see it from the spot the eagles had dropped us, a story Ori had briefed me on quickly. The others looked positively ecstatic at the sight in front of them, but I could only feel a horrible sense of foreboding.

_You will leave this place…_

Galadriel's words echoed through my mind and I clenched my teeth, trying to ignore it. With each passing day, I grew closer to leaving all of this behind and the thought of leaving the dwarves and Bilbo weighted on me immensely.

I sat in silence, dwelling on my dark thoughts when a voice piped up from behind me.

"Erebor. You know, I have never seen it before. I've only heard stories…"

I smiled at two bodies seated themselves on either side of me, the action so familiar by now that it made me forget the aches and pains I still felt.

"Our mother would tell us about the time at Erebor. It always sounded so grand…" continued Fili, his gaze on the single mountain looming in the distance.

"So, you boys have worked out your differences huh?" I asked, giving Fili a sidelong glance.

Fili chuckled and Kili let out an amused huffed. "You could say that. My little brother over there tried to hit me in the face. Thank Durin he can't fight for his life."

"Ohh, says the one with the black eye…" Kili retorted, earning a dark laugh from his brother. I scrutinized Fili and realized that Kili was right, the area around his left eye turning black.

"Kili!" I scolded, grabbing Fili's face so I could assess the damage more. "What were you thinking?"

"He doesn't think…" Fili murmured, smirking to himself. I gave Fili a look but ignored the gibe towards his brother. Kili merely laughed sarcastically, shoving his brother half-heartily.

I pressed my fingers against Fili's face and felt the tingling set in. Luckily it wasn't a bad as it look so it didn't take much energy. I muttered softly when I could feel the pain flare up around my eye but ignored it.

Kili took a sharp intake of breath and grabbed my hand, pulling it away from Fili.

"Kris! You're going to hurt yourself!" he began, pausing slightly when he noticed the lack of a bruise on his equally shocked brother. Fili touched his face and I saw his eyes widen, no doubt at the lack of pain there now.

I let out a yawn in response but smiled. "I'm fine. It's not so bad anyway. The worst the injury, the more energy it takes to heal it. This one isn't that serious. You punch like a girl Kili."

Kili muttered something under his breath but I couldn't hear it, Fili laughing.

"It's good to see you your old self Kris." Fili chuckled, wrapping an arm around me. "Lately you've been getting yourself into too much trouble for our tastes."

"That's about right." Kili intoned, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"What, me? I never get into trouble. Trouble just finds me."

I grinned and turned my attention back towards the Lonely Mountain. Thorin yelled something to Fili and he got up, the warmth to my one side suddenly gone as he went to help his uncle.

Kili and I sat in silence as we watched the sun set, our goal right in our sights.

"We're almost there…" I said quietly, watching the mountain. "I never thought I would actually see it."

"Because of where you are from?"

I turned to Kili and noticed the way his eyes were set straight ahead, not looking my way. "Gandalf explained to us that you are from another land and that trinket brought you here. He said that you came only here for the quest and that you'll leave when it's done. Makes sense now. Only a madman would join this company willingly. "

He smiled weakly but I could see that he was troubled. I sighed and tried to explain myself.

"I came here and did not think I would last. In all honesty, I'm surprised I even got to this point without missing a limb or something. I was thrust into a quest that I had no clue what to expect with a group that in my world, shouldn't exist. I've been chased, almost eaten, fallen down a hole and kidnapped by orcs all within the same time period. In my world, this does not happen so as you can imagine, I have been struggling to adjust."

I could feel myself ranting now, the words tumbling out of my mouth without a filter. All this time of keeping my thoughts to myself, it had built up and now had decided to let itself known to the outside world, Kili being my poor victim. All my fears, my questions, my inane blabber was pouring out, and I couldn't stop it.

"All I was given was this stone that can do more than I even know and an unknown date from an elf that my necklace will cast me back to a world that I can't even remember anymore."

I noticed Kili stiffen but continued on, unable to stop.

"All I know is that I am here, and the longer I stay here, the more I have come to realize that I will miss this place more than anything when my time is up. I want to see Erebor, I want to visit Bilbo when he returns to Bag End and I don't want to say goodbye to a family I have grown to love."

Kili was sitting in complete silence, his eyes boring into mine. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes but tried to hold them back, my voice breaking.

"So what I mean to say Kili, is that no I am not surprised to see the Lonely Mountain because I am homesick. I am surprised because I did not want to get this far in the first place. I did not want to grow to know you all, to love the faults and flaws that you all have. I did not want to make friendships that would have to be broken and I didn't want to care. But I do, and I hate myself for it. Oh god… and now I'm crying? Where's Azog! Might as well add to this perfectly horrible evening!"

Tears were falling and I cursed myself for looking weak, only just being woken from a pain induced coma an hour before. Kili watched with an unreadable expression, his eyes changing from brown to hazel to black in seconds as his emotions changed.

Within a second, I felt his arms pull me towards him, wrapping me into an embrace. I tried not cry onto his tunic, but I did, my sobs making me cringe.

He didn't say anything, he just held me as I cried out all of the pain, confusion, and fear I had felt since day one of the journey. As I began to settle he pulled me away so I was facing him, his eyes a deep brown.

Without a seconds pause, he grasped me by my face and kissed me.

I was taken completely by surprise, my thoughts halting where they were.

_What am I doing? Kili? What! You're kissing me?!_

His lips were soft against mine but I could sense the urgency, his hands holding my face to him as if I might fly away and disappear forever. I could barely register a reaction at first, mainly because when someone like Kili kisses you, your first thoughts are he must be mistaken or severally ill.

But I felt myself forget all of that and I returned his kiss, my hands running over the stubble on his chin. His kiss deepened and I felt my heart crash against my ribcage in erratic thumps.

Yet, then he broke away, leaving me breathless and confused.

_Did I do something wrong? _I thought, breathing heavily_. I should have never kissed him back! Damn it Kris!_

"You are not going anywhere, Kris Coska." Kili grounded out, his voice rough and his breathing ragged. "You are staying here with us, with me, and you are not going to disappear on us. I don't care what some self-righteous elf tells you."

I let out a low gasp as he held me at arm's length, his words laced with emotion. I had never heard Kili so adamant about something since I had joined the company, and I would have never dreamed it would be about me.

"You are not going to leave me after all we have been through, not now." He continued his face completely open. "You are staying right here so don't you dare think about anything else. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away, I swear it. And if you leave, I'll go right out and bring you back. I will always find you, I promise. No matter what. So no more tears Kris, please? I can't take it. It's ripping me apart."

His hand moved up to my cheek and he rubbed his thumb over a tear that had fallen down my face. I couldn't react, his words shocking me to my very core. Here I was, a man, a very attractive man was telling me that he cared about me and I was struck dumb.

_Smooth Kris. Very smooth…Stop being an idiot and tell him something back!_

I tried to speak but my voice was caught in my throat, Kili searching my face for an answer, his eyes becoming darker with the passing seconds.

I had to do something! I had to tell him how I felt, something, anything! But what?

So I did what I had to do. I kissed him back so forcefully that he almost fell back in shock.

I felt him murmur a surprise under my lips but it soon gave away to a smile, his lips responding to mine easily. A soft chuckle emanated from him and I pulled away, blushing fiercely at my lack of self-restraint.

Seriously though, with a face like his, I'm surprised I lasted so long. Some people are just blessed…

"Umm…Uhhh…" I stammered, trying to catch my breath. I heard him chuckle again, no doubt at my lack of linguistic skill at the moment.

I turned to look at him and saw a familiar smirk plastered on his face, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He raised one eyebrow and grinned, cocking his head to the side.

"Seems I finally got that kiss from you…Who knew it would take so long?" he taunted, his face glowing with humor.

"Oh shut up…" I laughed; my cheeks no doubt a very bright shade of red. He laughed again and tugged me closer, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're so beautiful when you blush…"

I smacked him on the arm but his grin only widened, causing me to roll my eyes in an attempt not to giggle at him calling me beautiful.

"Fili said the exact same thing…" I teased, earning myself a small growl.

"I bet he did."

Kili began to get up and I shot him a questioning look, my brows furrowing as he gazed down innocently at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to give my brother another black eye…" he made a motion to move again but I laughed, holding his arm, his smirk still in place.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" I said, pulling him back down onto the rock. He grinned and pulled me back into an embrace, his chin resting on my head.

He hummed happily and I felt myself relax against his hold, leaning myself against his chest as we watched the sun finally set. The mountain disappeared into the twilight sky and I let out small sigh, enjoying the peace.

"Kris?" he asked quietly, his arms tightening around me.

"Hmm?" I murmured, my eyes beginning to droop as I slowly began to drift off. I felt Kili readjust behind me so I rest my head more comfortably on his shoulder. His fingers moved carelessly across my arm and I relished the touch, blushing again despite my best efforts.

"What is up?"

I felt my lips tug up and I relaxed further, allowing myself to rest while the chaos was a bay. For now, I was safe and I had found a real reason to fight for my right to stay in Middle-Earth. I might not be the strongest, but I was sure as hell not going to go without a fight when my time came to leave.

I would not leave this all behind. I wouldn't. Not now.

I gazed up at him and smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek before I closed my eyes again.

"Nothing Kili. Absolutely nothing."

**And so, my first fanfic is complete! I will definitely have a sequel up but I'm going to wait until the movie comes out most likely. I followed the plot of the movie in the first one so it would make sense to do so again in the second. I'm still undecided... Oh the decisions!**

**Anyway, I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed and commented on my story, you guys are awesome! I could have never done it without you guys!**


End file.
